Cambiando
by Susan M of Black
Summary: En este capitulo... -POTTER! BLACK! PETEGREW! LUPIN!- gritó histérica Lily- QUE DIABLOS HACEN ESCUCHANDO NUESTRA CONVERSACIÓN- sacando su varita y lanzando un rápido hechizo los hizo desaparecer de su vista. Capi 14 Up.
1. La Chica Nueva

**Cambiando**

**Capitulo 1**

Era una alborotada mañana en la estación King Cross. Muchos niños irían hoy, por primera vez a Hogwarts, el colegio de Magia y Hechicería más prestigioso de los 70.

Otros, por supuesto empezarían su segundo, tercero y hasta séptimo y ultimo año.

-James!, James!- llamaba un chico bastante guapo, de pelo negro azulado y ojos azules, alto y cuerpo muy atlético. Este chico, se llamaba Sirius Black y era apodado Canuto por sus amigos.

-Canuto! Tanto tiempo que no te veía! Pero vayas que has crecido, pero si hasta estas mas alto que yo!- dijo James Potter abrazando a Sirius.

James, no era un chico normal definitivamente. Su madre había muerto cuando el nació, y desde ese tiempo, el vivía solo con su padre, además el no era un simple alumno de cabellos revueltos color negro azabache y ojos color miel, si no que además de ser bastante guapo, era también, el descendiente de Godric Gryffindor, fundador de la casa de Gryffindor.

-Vaya... tu también has crecido mira que la ultima vez que te vi medias máximo 1,70- dijo Sirius-Pues... definitivamente... desde este curso, y hasta que salgamos de Hogwarts tenemos que ser los más populares, y los que, generación tras generación, nunca serán olvidados. Tenemos que ser una leyenda- mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-Por supuesto que si!- dijo James empezando a caminar siendo seguido por su amigo- no has visto a Lunático??

-no, dudo mucho que se vaya en el tren hoy, recuerda que ayer fue luna llena

-si es cierto- contesto James- será mejor que entremos ya al vagón, o nos quedaremos sin asientos y tendremos que irnos con las chicas como el año pasado- haciendo una mueca de terror tras recordar el suceso del año pasado.

-Realmente no me iría de nuevo con la loca de March- dijo mas para si mismo Sirius haciendo también una mueca

-Hola Chicos!- saludo alguien que no pudieron ver quien era ya que era muy bajito. Era Peter Petegrew, un chico bajito, rubio, con los ojos negros, que era muy buen amigo de los merodeadores.

-Hola Peter- saludo james abrazando a su amigo- que tal las vacaciones??

-Nada interesante- dijo Peter- y Remus?

-Ayer fue luna llena- dijo Sirius bajando el tono de voz- dudo que venga hoy día

-Con razón- dijo Peter- mejor entramos no?

-Seeh- dijo Sirius arreglándose el cabello mientras le guiñaba el ojo a unas chicas de cuarto que pasaban por ahí.

Caminaron los tres juntos hasta que escucharon sus nombres proveniente de uno de los vagones.

-Remus!!- dijeron los tres chicos al percatarse de quien los había llamado

-Hola chicos- dijo Remus Lupin. Este era un chico pacifico, inteligente. Se había puesto mucho más guapo que el año pasado. Su pelo era color arena, con un par de mechones rubios y sus ojos eran de color miel. Cuando era pequeño, un lobo lo mordió, dejándole secuelas que le afectaran el resto de su vida: ser un licántropo.

-Creíamos que no vendrías...- dijo Sirius- ya sabes, por la luna llena no?

-Si... de hecho... pareciera que no fue luna llena, te ves realmente bien- halagó James

-Si... bueno... es que mis padres, me dieron unas poción rehabilitadora- dijo Remus sonriendo para si mismo- me siento como si no hubiera luna llena

-Que bien Lunático- dijo Peter sonriendo

-Pero que tonto... entren, reserve este vagón para nosotros- dijo Remus

-Genial- dijo James entrando seguido por sus amigos

Mientras, al mismo que los tres amigos se encontraban con Remus, dos chicas buscaban desesperadas a una tercera. Estas eran Susan March y Samantha Stevens.

Ambas chicas eran muy amigas, y se querían como hermanas junto con Lily Evans. Se habían convertido en amigas, desde el primer día de clases hace cinco años atrás, cuando las tres entraron a primero.

Susan March, era hija de magos muy prestigiosos. Su padre, había fallecido, cuando ella tenía cinco años, dejándola al cuidado de su madre. Desde ahí, los problemas comenzaron para Susan. Su madre, era muy amiga, de los papás de Sam. Habían estudiados juntos en Durmstrang, otro prestigiado colegio de magia. Es por eso, que Sam y Sus, se conocían desde muy pequeñas. Susan tenía el pelo castaño hasta la mitad de la espalda (temporalmente), ojos celeste claro y una sonrisa encantadora. No era muy alta, solo media 1.55 m y era muy delgada. Cualquiera que la viera, creería que es muy débil, pero eso no es así, ya que es la que tiene el carácter más fuerte, y es la más explosiva de las tres.

Sam, por el contrario, era rubia, con el pelo hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de color avellana y es de tez blanca. Es mucho más tranquila que sus amigas. Es un poco más alta que Susan y muy esbelta.

-vaya!... la hemos buscado por todas partes y todavía no aparece- dijo Susan fastidiada.

-Sus, cálmate, tal vez aun no ha llegado- dijo Sam bastante más tranquila que su amiga

-Pero el tren ya se va!!- grito Susan logrando que todos se quedaran viéndola como un bicho raro

-Métanse en sus propios asuntos- grito Sam a la gente que se quedo mirando a Susan

-Nos quedaremos sin vagón por sus culpa- dijo Susan dándose vuelta ya que había sentido que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

-Bu!- grito Lily

-Lily , sabes que por tu culpa, nos tendremos que ir igual que el año pasado?!?!?!- grito Susan súper alterada y haciendo una mueca de terror al recordar el suceso del año pasado

-ya Sus CALMATE- dijo Sam recalcando la ultima palabra- que gusto verte Lily- se acerco para abrazar a su amiga

-Te eché de menos amiga- dijo Susan uniéndose al abrazo

-jajajaja que temperamento más explosivo- dijo Lily. Lily Evans era la tercera chica del grupo. Era la más sensible de las tres, también, las más inteligente y ese año la habían asignado prefecta de Gryffindor. Su cabello era pelirrojo y sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda precioso. Es hija de muggles y es por eso que tiene una guerra personal en contra de los Slytherins que discriminan a todos los hijos de muggles o sangres sucias como decían vulgarmente ellos.

-mejor entramos rápido al tren y nos buscamos un vagón que de verdad no quiero que se repita lo mismo que el año pasado- dijo Susan repitiendo su mueca de terror.

Las tres amigas, entraron al tren, buscando un compartimiento vació.

-Chicas no hay ninguno- dijo Susan pasando justo por el lado del compartimiento de los merodeadores y justo apoyándose en la puerta, así abriéndola y quedando dentro del compartimiento junto con los cuatro merodeadores.

-March??- dijo Sirius al reconocer a la chica

-Black??-pregunto Susan entre confundida y molesta

-Sus! Hola!- salto James al reconocer a su amiga de toda la vida y fue a abrazarla

-Jamie!- se abrazo de el- te he extrañado mucho! - justo en ese momento, entran Sam y Lily, empujándose y cayendo una encima de la otra

-Sus! Acá estas!- dijo Lily contenta de haber encontrado a su amiga y sin percatarse de la presencia de los chicos.

-Yo también Sooz- dijo James incrédulo- No sabes cuanto!

-Que?!?!- dijo Lily girando su cabeza para ver al chico que hace un momento había hablado- Potter- murmuro entre dientes

-Vaya bienvenida- reclamo Sirius- al parecer nosotros estamos pintados

-Hola Black, me encantaría decir que es un gusto verte pero no me gusta engañar a la gente- dijo Lily.

Mientras tanto, Sam que era ayudada por Remus para ponerse de pie, estaba anonadada por el cambio de este último.

-Estas bien Stevens??- dijo Remus dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del piso

-me puedo parar sola Lupin - dijo Sam rechazando la mano del merodeador. Acto seguido, trato de pararse y cayo inmediatamente. Se había lastimado el tobillo- que haces ahí parado Lupin! Ayuda a que me pare!!!- grito Sam extendiendo los brazos

-tu dijiste que no necesitabas ayuda- dijo Remus

-Bueno... PERO AHORA SI!- grito Sam- Ayúdame a pararme Hombre!! Que me duele mi tobillo- tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos

-Esta bien- dijo Remus tomándola en brazos y llevándola hacia los asientos. Ahí la sentó y puso el pie de Sam sobre sus piernas y empezó a revisarlo- tienes el tobillo inflamado- dijo Remus mirando a los ojos a Sam y viendo como caían las lagrimas de dolor.

-Me duele ;;- dijo Sam

-mmm... aquí tienes una pomada para que pase la deshinchason- dijo Lily dándole una cajita con pomada.

-Gracias Lils- dijo Sam

Las chicas que al fin estaban todas de pie, trataron de salir de ahí cosa que se complico cuando les dijeron que el compartimiento tenia un hechizo y no finalizaría hasta que llegaran a Hogsmeade.

-James... estas súper alto- comentó distraída Susan viendo como Peter dormía. James y Susan, también se conocían desde pequeños, y se querían mucho. Susan era como la hermana que James nunca tubo, y por eso la cuidaba mucho y se preocupaba por ella.

-tu no te quedas atrás, juraría que creciste al menos unos 5 cms- dijo James mirando a Susan de arriba abajo.

-Pues así es y creceré aún mas- dijo Susan sonriendo

-Hey! Podrían cambiar de tema? Me aburro - dijo Sirius medio molesto

-QUE?!?! Sirius Black aburrido?- dijo Susan mirando a Sirius despectivamente- Que gran novedad.

-JA! Aburrido?? YO?? Para nada- dijo Sirius- soy la persona que menos se aburre del mundo

-Jajajaja, Sirius, acabas de decir que estas aburrido- dijo James muerto de la risa

-Eso era solo porque quería que dejaran de hablar de lo que estaban hablando

-Sus, ven acá- dijo Lily que estaba junto a Sam- tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí

-si, no creo que mis nervios soporten una pelea mas entre Back y tú- dijo Sam

-si estoy de acuerdo, pero ya los escuchaste, no se abrirá hasta que lleguemos a Hogsmeade- dijo Susan

-Intentemos hacer el Alohomora- propuso Lily

-ok- dijo Susan que fue hacia la cerradura sacando su varita en el camino- Alohomora

-maldita cerradura - dijo Susan fastidiada. Acto seguido y ante la vista sorprendida de todos le pego una patada (N/A: de esas que pegan los karatekas) a la puerta y esta se abrió de inmediato- Vamonos! Adiós James!- y salio del compartimiento

-Que violenta- murmuro Sirius Black por lo bajo mientras pensaba-"que vueltas da la vida, al parecer ya no es la misma muñequita de cristal del año pasado". Y la verdad que así era. Susan March hasta su cuarto año había sido una niña de lo más delicada y femenina que había. Interpretaba muy bien su papel de hija de magos de familia prestigiosa: Elegante y fría.

-Vaya!! No sabía que Sooz estaban tan… no elegante- comentó James

-Ahora si que hay que tenerle miedo

-Pues si antes te intimidaba siendo una muñequita de cristal, imagínala ahora que ya no lo es- dijo Remus mientras iba a despertar a Peter

Por mientras las chicas seguían buscando un compartimiento vació, hasta que encontraron uno donde solo estaba ocupado por una chica de cabello negro y ojos celestes que leía un libro. Nunca la habían visto así que decidieron socializar con ella. Se quedaron en ese compartimiento.

-Hola!- Saludo animada Susan- nunca te había visto por aquí

-Si... es que soy nueva '- dijo la chica- vengo de Beauxbatons, soy Mariam, Mariam Bouvier

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Susan March- dijo

-y yo soy Samantha Stevens- dijo la chica- puedes decirme Sam y la pelirroja de allá- apuntando a Lily- Es Lily Evans

-Un gusto- dijo Mariam

-Que curso empiezas??- pregunto Lily

-Quinto y Uds.??

-también! Vamos en Gryffindor, esperemos que quedes ahí y seriamos compañeras

-Genial- se alegro Mariam viendo como anochecía- creí que nunca conocería gente

-Un momento señorita no sociable- dijo Susan desconfiada- no que tus ojos eran celestes?? Porque ahora están negros?

-Oh! Te diste cuenta- dijo Mariam- es que mis ojos cambian según el color del cielo

-O simplemente eres Hija de un Mago Oscuro- murmuro Susan por lo bajo mientras mostraba una sonrisa forzada en su rostro

-genial- dijo Sam

-o sea que cuando el cielo esta rojo- dijo Lily- tus ojos también se ponen rojos??

-Exacto

-Será mejor que se arreglen, que ya vamos a llegar - dijo Lily- yo por mientras me voy al compartimiento de prefectos, Nos vemos luego!- saliendo del compartimiento

-Miss prefecta perfecta tiene razón mejor nos arreglamos- dijo Susan sacando de su baúl su túnica- voy al baño a cambiarme y vuelvo- saliendo del compartimiento

-ok- dijeron Sam y Mariam al unísono

Mientras caminaba por el desierto pasillo del tren, se encontró con una de las personas que menos quería ver en ese momento: Lucius Malfoy. Y no era porque fuera feo ni nada por el estilo, se podía decir que Lucius Malfoy era uno de los chicos más guapos del séptimo curso que ella conocía, pero no era agradable su presencia ya que a ella le daba mala espina que siempre le hubiera tomado más atención a ella, que a chicas de su propio curso. Ella siempre trataba de ignorarlo.

-Hola Cariño- saludo Lucius tomando a Susan por la cintura.

-Lucius no estoy para tus jueguitos ahora- dijo Susan tratando de sonar lo mas delicada posible.

-Me extrañaste en vacaciones?- preguntó Malfoy acercándola aún más hacia él- tu madre dijo que pronto nos tendría una agradable sorpresa

-Jamás te confíes en las palabras de esa arpía- dijo Susan con frialdad.

Casualmente Sirius Black iba pasando por ahí y escuchó lo último que había dicho.

-Lucius por favor suéltame!- comenzó a alzar la voz Susan viendo que sus intentos por soltarse eran inútiles

-Te dijeron que la soltaras- grito Sirius desde atrás logrando que automáticamente Malfoy soltara a Susan

-Pero miren quien llego... Sirius "el traidor" Black - dijo Malfoy escupiendo las palabras- menos mal que tu hermano no salio igual de idiota que tu Black

-Gracias, pero no debiste molestarte- le susurro Susan fríamente. Acto seguido saco su varita a una velocidad impresionante y dejo a Malfoy pegado al techo del pasillo en ropa interior y botando una extraña sustancia verde por la boca. De paso le hizo un hechizo para camuflarlo y dijo.

-Que no me vuelvas a hacer caso de nuevo Malfoy y no llegaras a saber la sorpresa que mi "querida madre"- dando un mayor énfasis en estas últimas palabras- nos tiene. Adiós "cariño"- y se fue dejando a Sirius totalmente plantado.

-Yo que tu le hago caso Malfoy- dijo Sirius y luego volvió a su compartimiento

-jajajajaja- se reían James y Remus por un chiste que habían que el primero había dicho

-No crees que ya es hora de ir a molestar a Malfoy?- preguntó James viendo llegar a su amigo

-No podemos alguien se nos ha adelantado- dijo Sirius sentándose al lado de James

-Ah si? Y quien! No puede ser que alguien le haya dado la bienvenida a Malfoy antes que nosotros- dijo James haciendo pucheros.

-Susan March- dijo Sirius serio logrando que Remus y Peter quien ya había despertado se hubieran caído de la impresión.

-Como?!?!?!- grito Remus

-Susan??- grito aun más fuerte James- pero si pensé que le agradaba- reflexiono

-Como lo oyen- dijo Sirius

-No puede ser... pero como? Por qué?- pregunto confundido James

-Malfoy comenzó a molestarla como siempre- dijo Sirius- y pues termino pegado al techo con un hechizo camuflador.

* * *

Ya iban camino a Hogwarts, en un mismo caballo, Susan, Sam, Mariam, Lily, James, Sirius, Peter y Remus.

-mmm... quien es su nueva amiga Sus?- pregunto James

-Oh! Se e había olvidado- dijo Susan- ella es Mariam Bouvier, viene de Beauxbatons y viene para cursar el quinto curso

-Espero que quedes en Gryffindor- dijo- soy James Potter, un gusto- besando su mano (N/A: que caballero -)

-yo soy Sirius Black- guiñándole un ojo- un gusto... este que sigue dormido es Peter Petegrew ¬¬ y el que esta allá hablando con la pelirroja es Remus Lupin.

-Un gusto a todos- dijo Mariam- mmm como sabré si estaré en Gryffindor o que?

-tienes que irte con los de primer curso al llegar al castillo, ahí la profesora Mc Gonagall, te llevara al Gran Comedor para que el Sombrero Seleccionador te diga tu casa - dijo Lily

-ya oíste a la prefecta perfecta- dijo James molestando

-Silencio Potter

-James no seas celoso. Te ves patético molestando a Lily cuando todos sabemos que tú querías ser prefecto- molesto Susan con un brillo malicioso en los ojos

-Por supuesto que no quería!- salio al ataque Sirius- como va a querer controlar a todo el mundo, además así no podríamos salir a merodear

-No te metas Black - - grito Susan parándose de su asiento- QUE ACASO SE CREEN AHORA LOS MERODEADORES DE HOGWARTS?!?!?!?!

-ALGUN PROBLEMA CON QUE SEA ASI?!?!?!- grito aun más fuerte Sirius

-SI!! NO SE QUE TE CREES SIRIUS BLACK, PERO CREEME QUE NO ERES NI LA MITAD DE LO QUE TU PIENSAS. SI ES QUE PIENSAS COSA QUE AUN PONGO EN DUDA... CREES QUE ALGUIEN SE VA A ACORDAR DE TI? JA JA JA… TEN OR SEGURO QUE CUANDO SALGAMOS DE HOGWARTS TODOS! PERO TODOS RECORDARAN NUESTROS NOMBRES, NO COMO A TI DE QUIEN NISIQUIERA SU PROPIA MADRE SE ACUERDA - grito Susan y se sentó y se puso a ver por la ventana

-COMO TE ATREVES MARCH!!- dijo Sirius. Le habían dado donde mas le dolía. Saco su varita y apunto con ella a Susan la cual ni se inmuto y siguió viendo por la ventana- CREEME QUE ME CONOCERAN, SEREMOS LEYENDA!!- y viendo como Susan parecía no escucharle, se sentó y se puso a ver por la ventana también- Seremos los mejores de Hogwarts- murmuro por lo bajo.

El resto del camino hacia Hogwarts, transcurrió silencioso, después de la pelea entre Sirius y Susan, se produjo un silencio tan incomodo que nadie quiso romper hasta que llegaron a los terrenos.

Al llegar a Hogwarts la primera que se bajo fue Susan que salio corriendo hacia el castillo.

-y a esta que le pasa?- pregunto Peter perezosamente

-peleo con Sirius- dijo secamente James

-pero eso no es novedad- dijo Peter confundido

-pero es que esta vez fue distinto- dijo Remus

-es que esta chica tiene el carácter muy fuerte- dijo James seriamente- al igual que Sirius, son muy parecidos

-tienes razón- dijo Remus

-estará bien Susan?- se preguntaba Sam

-supongo- dijo Lily- jamás le han afectado las peleas con Black, no creo que a esta altura del partido le duela

-supongo

-siempre pelean??- pregunto Mariam

-Si

Fueron hacia el castillo, y ahí se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor, donde encontraron a una Susan llena de felicidad, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mirada que decía 'no pregunten solo vean'

-Bienvenidos a este nuevo año en el colegio Hogwarts, este año, tendremos varias novedades que serán comunicadas a su debido tiempo.- comenzó como siempre el año Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts- Este año, recibiremos algunos alumnos de colegios de magia de todas partes del mundo. No esta de más decirles que el Bosque esta prohibido para TODOS y que el séptimo piso también esta prohibido. Y ahora que empiece la selección!-se vio a la profesora Mc Gonagall entrar con un grupo de alumnos de todos los cursos y con un sombrero viejo y gastado en las manos.

-Lee, Gerald- dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall. Así fue como transcurrió el resto de la selección hasta que llego el turno de los extranjeros.

-Bouvier, Mariam!- dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall, le puso el sombrero y este se quedo un rato pensativo "mmm... buena amiga, eres muy leal, tal vez puedas estar en Hufflepuff, pero también eres muy inteligente, como para ir a Ravenclaw, podrías hacer cosas geniales estando en Slytherin, pero también eres muy valiente, es por eso que estarás en..." y finalmente grito...

* * *

Que les pareció??

Le hice un par de cambios porque no me gustaba el principio que tenía esta historia antes. La había escrito hace años atrás y ahora que la leí realmente no me gusto PARA NADA. Espero sus comentarios!! Así me animo a escribir más.

Supongo que deducen en que casa estará Mariam pero para tratar de darle más emoción lo descubriremos en el proximo capitulo.

Está demás decir que la mayoría de los personajes son de JK Rowling.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

Adios!


	2. La Venganza y El Cerdito

**Cambiando**

**Capitulo 2**

-...y finalmente grito... Gryffindor

-Que bien Mariam- dijo Sam- te acomodaremos en nuestra habitación

-Creo que ahora puedo estar mas tranquila- dijo Mariam- por un momento pensé que me mandaría a Slytherin

-Silencio chicos por favor- grito la profesora Mc Gonagall- el profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar.

-Felicitaciones a todos los nuevos alumnos, espero que se sientan a gusto en sus nuevas casas, recuerden que cualquier duda que tengan, no duden en acudir a sus prefectos. Espero que pasen un buen año y, casi lo olvidaba (no me mire con esa cara señor Black) A COMER!- apareció un gran banquete dejando muy impresionada a Mariam.

-Viva!! Comida!- grito Sirius como un bebe

-Madura Black- dijo Susan recordando algo y sacando una pequeña botellita de su bolsillo, vertió su contenido en una copa con jugo de calabaza y se lo ofreció a Sirius

-Gracias March, estas enferma que estas tan... agradable?

-Solo es mi pequeña disculpa por la discusión de antes- le dijo Susan con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro mientras veía como Black tomaba la copa que le había dado. Tres minutos después podían todos apreciar como el guapo Sirius Black, se convertía en un pequeño y rosado cerdito que hacia oink oink, de seguro echando maldiciones a Susan.

-Sirius?? Que te ha pasado?- le preguntaba Remus- creo que comiste mucho, te dejare así por un rato, hasta que alguien se de cuenta y te quite la maldición.

-jajajaja para que aprendas querido Blackie, que con Susan March nadie se mete, ahora descubre como volver a convertirte en humano "cariño"

-ooooh pero que linda colita tienes- exclamo Sam cuando vio la colita del cerdito- quédate así para siempre siii?? Te ves más tierno así.

-Felicitaciones Mariam- James Potter se había alejado del grupo para acercarse a felicitar a la chica, pensaba que era muy atractiva, y encontraba que era un misterio

-Gracias, pero como te llamabas??, no me acuerdo

-James, James Potter- contesto un poco apenado

-Ooooh Claro! Lo siento- dijo Mariam ignorando a James y dirigiéndose a Sam- me enseñan nuestra habitación chicas? Estoy realmente cansada

-Claro Vamos

Caminaron hacia el retrato de la dama gorda. Mariam miraba maravillada todo y se asusto mucho cuando la Dama Gorda pidió la contraseña.

-Dipsi Du- dijo Sam- esta es la entrada a la sala común y siempre tienes que decir la contraseña, recuerda no decírsela a nadie que este en otra casa.

-Entendí

-Donde esta Lily?- pregunto Susan a Sam

-Con los de primero supongo- dijo Remus que había llegado atrás de las chicas

-No te metas Lupin!!! No te pregunto a ti!!- le dijo Sam molesta

-Por que reaccionas así!! No podrás ocultar lo que sientes por mi- dijo Lupin guiñándole un ojo.

-Sigue soñando

-Pero si es verdad

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Ya basta!- dijo Lily que había llegado mientras Sam y Remus peleaban- pareciera que tuvieran dos años!

-Si mamá- dijeron Sam y Remus al unísono- Hey March!-agrego Remus sentándose en un sofá- podrías volver a Sirius humano?, ya me esta aburriendo, hace mucho ruido y no nos dejara dormir.

-mmmm... déjame pensarlo, pues... mmmm NO- dijo Susan muy divertida- se ven tan tierno así, es mucho mas encantador.

-Pero Sooz! Mañana tiene que ir a clases -agrego James que había estado callado

-Lo siento James pero tiene que aprender, además el efecto pasara dentro de 8 horas

-y Que haremos con cerdito Black por mientras?- pregunto Peter

-Tomen- Mariam conjuro una caja- enciérrenlo, y no escucharan nada- pasándole la caja a James. Remus y James se miraron por unos segundos y sin pensarlo dos veces metieron a Sirius "cerdito" Black en la caja.

-Ahora si nos disculpan, nosotras nos vamos a dormir- dijo Susan levantándose del sofá en el cual estaba sentada y subiendo por las escaleras que daban al dormitorio de chicas. Sam, Lily y Mariam la siguieron sin antes lanzar una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de Lily a los merodeadores.

-Están muy cambiadas no lo crees James?- pregunto Remus

-Si, pero esa chica, Mariam, es rara- dijo James muy pensativo- esconde un secreto, y merodeadores, nosotros lo vamos a descubrir- dijo muy decidido.

-Si jefecito- grito Peter

-Peter, cuantas veces te he dicho que no soy tu jefecito- dijo James

-Claro, el no es tu jefecito, es tu jefecita- dijo Remus chasqueando la lengua

-Muy gracioso- dijo James divertido- pero no es a mí al que le dicen Remsie-Pooh sus admiradores, Lunático

-Ja... Ja... Ja

-Será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos a dormir también- dijo James- espero que Sirius vuelva a ser humano mañana pobre Canuto- tomaron la caja en la cual Sirius estaba y subieron hacia su habitación.

**--- En la habitación de las chica ---**

-Hey Mariam, que es eso que tienes en tu brazo?- pregunto Lily muy curiosa al ver una marca muy rara que tenia Mariam en el brazo derecho

-Nada Nada- contesto muy nerviosa cubriendo su brazo- es solo una marca de nacimiento.

-Oh! Ya veo- dijo Lily un poco extrañada

-No será alguna marca secreta?- le pregunto Susan al oído viendo como Mariam palidecía

-NO... O sea, por supuesto que no!- Mariam estaba muy nerviosa y miraba a Susan quien la miraba acusadoramente.

-tu y yo vamos a hablar me entendiste?- dijo Susan sin hacer ruido mientras Mariam le asentía con la cabeza.

**--- En la habitación de los chicos ---**

Un chico de pelo negro azabache no podía conciliar sueño. Sus amigos Peter y Remus ya se habían quedado dormidos, pero el se daba vueltas y vueltas pensando, en la nueva chica que había llegado a Gryffindor. Era misteriosa. Eso lo sabía, pero no sabía porque. No podría negar que sentía algo de atracción por ella. Era linda e intrigante. Eso le agradaba. Aunque condiciones con las mujeres no tenía. Eso estaba claro. Había salido con la chica que el quisiera, siempre, pero por alguna razón esta chica lo ignoraba. Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se escuchaba como algo se rompía. Tomo su varita, y dijo Lumus. Vio, como de la caja en la que anteriormente estaba su mejor amigo transformado en cerdo, aparecía un brazo, luego otro, un par de piernas y finalmente la cabeza de Sirius Black, su amigo de toda la vida.

-Hey! viejo podrías dejar de mirar como idiota la caja y ayudarme?- dijo Sirius un poco molesto- March me las pagara!!

-No debiste provocarla Sirius- dijo James una vez que volvía a la cama luego de haber ayudado a su amigo- Tu sabes que Susan es muy impulsiva. Aunque te duela, a veces me recuerda mucho a ti- sonriendo divertido al ver la cara de enojo de su mejor amigo.

-Claro que no! Susan March y yo jamás nos pareceremos en nada ni siquiera en un millón de años!

-Gracias a Dios jamás seré una engreída como tu Black- dijo Susan entrando a la habitación de los chicos. Había escuchado lo último dicho por el joven Black- además en algo muy importante nos diferenciamos querido James, Black carece de cerebro

-Que haces acá March? Te recuerdo que esta es la habitación de chicos- dijo Sirius molesto- OH! Pero como pude olvidarlo, ERES UN HOMBRE.

-No te vine a ver a ti Black, vengo a hablar con James- dijo Susan- Si esta es la habitación de chicos... que haces tu acá?, la habitación de chicas esta del otro lado, niñita.

-Muy graciosa

-Gracias Black siempre lo supe. James podemos hablar?- dijo Susan mirando con mala cara a Sirius- A SOLAS.

-Claro Sooz, bajemos a la sala común

-Momento! Con James no tenemos secreto, a mi me cuenta todo así que dilo enfrente mío también- dijo Sirius muy enojado. Realmente esa chica lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Pues ya verás que esto no te lo cuenta- dijo Susan- James te espero abajo.

-Bajo en un momento Sus

-Que significa eso Cornamenta- dijo Sirius muy ofendido- me cambias por esa?

-Canuto Susan también es mi amiga y tendrás que aceptarlo quieras o no- dijo James un poco enfadado- Mejor será que te acuestes Sirius, mañana tenemos clases- salió de la habitación. En cuanto llegó, vio a Susan sentada en un sillón cerda del fuego. Estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se acerco y le preguntó- Qué pasa Sus?

-James, acabo de recibir una carta de mi madre, hay una vacante en Durmstrang y tiene mi nombre. Quiere que me vaya James- lanzándose a llorar a los brazos de James- la única manera de no irme es que me comprometa con alguien que sea de una buena familia, y pues… ella siempre ha querido que mi esposo seas tú- evitando la mirada de James.

-Eso ya lo veíamos venir, y si es necesario casarnos para que te quedes, lo haremos. Tenlo por seguro- dijo James abrazándola.

-Gracias James- dijo Susan muy agradecida

A la mañana siguiente Sirius, Remus y Meter bajaron a la sala común temprano para buscar a su amigo James que no había regresado a la habitación. No fue muy larga su búsqueda ya que la noche anterior James y Susan se habían quedado dormidos en la sala común abrazados. Molesto ante la escena que estaba viendo, Sirius convoco un chorro de agua para despertar a su amigo y a March.

-Pero que esta…! CLARO! Tenía que una pésima broma de Black no?- se levanto Susan molesta- Gracias James por todo, nos vemos después, iré a dormir un rato. Petegrew, Lupin Black, nos vemos- subió a s habitación. Aunque odiara mucho a Sirius, a ella la habían criado desde chica muy educada, y no se perdonaría nunca si dejara de comportarse como su padre habría querido.

-No debiste haber hecho eso Sirius- dijo James mirando desaprobatoriamente a Sirius mientras secaba sus gafas.

-Si, no fue la mejor manera de despertarlos- apoyo Remus

-Es verdad- agrego Peter- además mojaste a James también. Míralo. Esta empapado.

-Y yo preocupado por ti James me levante a buscarte TEMPRANO (tu sabes que yo no me levanto temprano), y me encuentro con la sorpresita de que estas de lo mejor abrazado con Susan March, la persona que me hace la vida imposible- dijo Sirius molesto… o celoso? Estaba celoso de que James no lo tomara tanto en cuenta como lo había hecho toda su vida verdad?- mejor me voy a dormir. Solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo- subió a su habitación muy confundido con ese pensamiento.

James quedo pensativo. Sirius estaba raro, muy raro. Desde ayer, desde el tren, luego de la broma que Susan le había hecho a Malfoy. Acaso Sirius estaba celoso de que James estuviera tanto tiempo con Susan… o porque Susan odiaba a Sirius y se llevaba bien con James?. Si no supiera todo lo que Sirius odiaba a Susan, juraría que Sirius estaba sintiendo cosas por Susan.

-Déjalo James- dijo Remus- está celoso de seguro. Tú sabes lo infantil que es Canuto. Debe estar aún enojado por la broma que March le hizo, y esta tomándola con todos.

-Si espero que sea eso- dijo James más tranquilo. No le gustaría estar enojado con su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

-Mejor nos vamos a dormir un rato- dijo Remus mirando su reloj- son las 6.30 y no entramos hasta las 9- levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras- Tratemos de no despertar a Canuto.

-Si, es lo mejor.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Le hice un par de cambios al igual que al capitulo anterior. Pobre Sirius todo lo malo le toca a él :( pero tenía que hacerlo además se veía tan lindo de cerdito, el este como este siempre se vera lindo.

Reviews pliis para la inspiración.

Besos!


	3. Los Merodeadores y una Confesión

**Cambiando**

**Capitulo 3**

****

La mañana de James pasó muy lentamente. Odiaba discutir con Sirius, y más odiaba que fuera por tonterías.

Sirius, por otro lado, estaba insoportable. Había tenido un pésimo día comenzando por la discusión de James. Luego, en una clase de Pociones doble con los Slytherins, le toco trabajar con el Snape el cual había hecho un desastre solo para que castigaran a Sirius, y para arruinar más su día, Susan se veía hermosa hoy día con su pelo rubio, y eso a el le molestaba.

Después de su castigo, subió a la sala común y se encontró con una gran sorpresa: Sus amigos estaban en la misma habitación que Lily, Susan, Sam y Mariam y ni siquiera se habían lanzado una bomba fétida. En ese momento James conversaba muy animadamente con Mariam, Susan jugaba ajedrez mágico con Sam, Peter dormía y Remus le ayudaba a Lily con un trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Se podría saber que está pasando acá?- pregunto Sirius asombrado. Le gustaba hacer enojar a las chicas junto a sus amigos y ninguno de ellos parecía querer hacerles la vida imposible.

-Estábamos felices hasta que llego- canto Susan sin despegar la vista del juego- Black el engreído ya nos arruinó la tarde.

-Gracias March- dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo- sabía que me extrañabas. Por cierto, esa manía de cambiar todos los días el color de pelo, es muy sexy- comenzó a pasar su brazo por los hombros de Susan- y dime nena, cuando saldremos?- sonriéndole seductoramente.

-Pues… déjame pensarle… NUNCA- dijo Susan sin inmutarse. Seguía con su vista pegada al juego cosa que le molesto a Sirius. Odiaba ser ignorado.

-No lo sabías Black?- pregunto Sam- Susan está saliendo con el apuesto chico de Hufflepuff. Ese de séptimo que es muy simpático. Cómo es que se llamaba?- poniendo una cara pensativa- Oh! Ya lo recordé. Michael Cole.

-Te ves muy linda cuando te pones así de pensativa Stevens- dijo Remus que la había estado mirando- lástima que no es muy seguido- recibiendo un cojín de Sam quien le saco la lengua juguetonamente.

-Es eso cierto March? Por fin alguien además de tus amigas te soporta. Ya era hora- dijo Sirius con un tono desagradable.

-Por lo menos alguien me soporta. No como a ti que ni tus amigos lo hacen- dijo Susan mirando a James y luego a Sirius con una cara de odio con la que solo Susan March podía mirar.

-Al menos no soy una amargada- le grito Sirius furioso- Y menos una….

-Ya Sirius para- lo paró James- no tienes porque ponerte así. No se que te pasa, pero desde hace días que estas insoportable y no tengo idea porque- interrumpiendo a Sirius que iba a alegar y hablando con un tono más fuerte para que todos escucharan- y no me digas que es por Susan, porque toda tu vida se han odiado. Dudo que eso te afecte ahora- mirándolo seriamente- me voy a dormir. Adiós Mariam, Susan.

Silencio Incomodo… Cri Cri. Todos habían quedado impresionados por lo duro que había sido James con Sirius. Siempre habían sido muy amigos. Los mejores del mundo. Y ahora James trataba a Sirius muy duramente y con frialdad.

-Potter! Acaso Sam y yo estamos pintadas??- le grito Lily antes de que empezara a subir.

-Lo siento Evans- dijo James divertido. Sabía que a Lily no le gustaba que las trataran como que no existían. Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, luego hizo lo mismo con Sam- Feliz?

-No te acerques nunca más a mi Potter- dijo Lily fastidiada.

-Si! A mi tampoco tienes porque castigarme Potty-Pot- le dijo Sam divertida- mejor has lo mismo con Mariam. O acaso crees que nadie se dio cuenta de lo baboso que estas por ella?

-Lo siento Sammy-Pot- le dijo James rojo como tomate, para evitar que lo siguiera molestando dijo- debí haber dejado tu "castigo" para Remus- guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

-Muy chistoso Potter- dijo Sam roja como el cabello de Lily.

-Siempre lo supe Stev (como el le decía cuando no decía todo su apellido), por algo seremos los mejor bromistas de Hogwarts- dijo James mirando a sus amigos, sin irse aún- Seremos una…

-…Leyenda- interrumpió Sirius recibiendo una sonrisa de James. Lo que le dijo realmente le había llegado. Trataría de ser más agradable de ahora en adelante.- Seremos tan buenos, que hasta tus tatara tatara tatara tatara nietos se acordaran de "Los Merodeadores"

-Ja… Ja… Ja…- se rió Lily- no me hagan reír por favor, Quien se va a acordar de ustedes! Si ni sus madres se acuerdan jajajajajaja

-Si es cierto- apoyo Susan- Además… todos sabemos acá que las mejores somos nosotras- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Sirius seductoramente- o me lo vas a negar Blackie- acercándose mucho y quedando a centímetros de el, logrando que se pusiera nervioso. Cuando se recupero del impacto de que March estuviera tan cerca de él le dijo:

-Solo para algunas cosas March- dijo tomándola por la cintura. Susan reaccionando rápido le pego un codazo en el estomago.

-Seremos las mejores Black- dijo Susan caminado hacia los dormitorios con la cabeza en alto- Y Bouvier nos ayudara. Buenas Noches a todos. Chicas nos vemos arriba- desapareció tras las escaleras.

-Esa chica me agrada- comento Mariam- es fuerte de carácter pero además muy elegante para sus cosas. Aunque es un poco explosiva. Sería perfecta para mi hermano. O alguna de ustedes chicas. Es muy agradable. Y dicen que muy guapo.

-Enserio?- pregunto Lily muy interesada. Ya había terminado su tarea.

-Si… llegara a Hogwarts en dos semanas más. No pudo venir antes. Tuvo problemas con el Ministerio de Magia en Francia. Ahora todo se soluciono. Que estoy hablando! No llega en dos semanas más, llega el próximo Viernes- dijo Mariam viendo un calendario.

-Yo estoy libre!- dijo Lily levantando la mano como si tuviera que contestar una pregunta en clases- o sea… a Susan no le gustan las citas a ciegas además está saliendo con Cole y Sam ya tiene a su chico… ya saben, Tyler Nicholson el de Slytherin

-Claro!- se contento Mariam

-Cómo que no tienes a nadie Evans?- dijo James haciéndose el ofendido- y yo? Acaso ya se te ha olvidado nuestra relación de años y años?- haciendo pucherito

-Si claro Potter… preferiría salir con mamut que contigo!- dijo Lily fastidiada.

-Tan gordo estoy?- pregunto James levantándose la camisa que llevaba puesta. Las tres chicas quedaron locas con las abdominales de James. Estaba muy bien formada. De seguro todo ese entrenamiento de Quidditch. James era el buscador de Gryffindor y junto a Sirius y Susan eran los menores del equipo. Todos los demás integrantes eran de cursos superiores.

-Potter bájate la camisa- dijo Sam sin quitarle la vista- antes de que alguien haga una locura- mirando a Lily. James se bajo la camisa satisfecho. Le encantaba que lo elogiaran.

-Bueno chicas será mejor que me vaya a dormir- dijo Mariam sonrojada levemente. James se había quedado mirándola durante un rato.

-Si yo haré lo mismo- dijo Lily- y Potter! Deja de devorar a mi amiga con la mirada? No ves que ya se ha sonrojado? Parece una manzana con dos puntos negros.

-Lo siento- dijo James apenado porque se habían dado cuenta de lo que había hecho- es que es irresistible- pensó James.

-A Potty-Pot le gusta Mariam!!- comenzó a cantar y a bailar por toda la sala común Sam- Potty-Pot y Maaariam sentados bajo un árbol…

-Y a Sammy-Pot le gusta Remus!!- le gritó James

-Auch!- Sam paró su baile en seco y se callo- no me ofendas. Jamás saldría con Lupin. Aunque me pagaran. Bueno… excepto si me ofrecieran una cita con el nuevo guitarrista de ese nuevo grupo que hay… creo que ahí lo pensaría- reflexionó Sam-… está tan bueno!! Y ese trasero que tiene esta para….

-Mejor nos vamos a dormir- dijo Lily tapándole la boca a su amiga y empujandola para que subieran junto con Mariam- Buenas Noches. Desaparecieron de la vista del grupo de chicos.

-Stevens está cada vez más loca- se rió Black- o no Remsie-Pooh- Se dieron cuenta de que Remus no había hablado hace mucho rato.

-Como es eso de que Sa… digo Stevens salga con Nicholson????- estallo de pronto el joven Lupin- Un Slytherin?!?!?! Está acaso eso permitido?!?!

-Relájate Remus, no es para tanto- lo calmó James

-Además no es que te guste o si?- pregunto Sirius sonriendo picaramente.

-Por Supuesto que no!!- dijo Remus rojo como un tomate- pero es un Slytherin!...

-………… Y?

-Pues es un Slytherin

-……… y?

-Pues le puede hacer cosas malas!

-……. Y?

-y pueden terminar siendo novios!!

-….. y?

-y podría llevarla al lado oscuro!!

-…..y?

-Ya Sirius basta- dijo James- Remus… eso sería decisión de Stevens además no creo que ella se deje influenciar tan fácilmente. Tan loca no es aunque lo parezca.

-Si es verdad- dijo Sirius calmando a su amigo- además ten por seguro que a la primera cita lo asusta. No podemos decir que Stevens es muy inocente que digamos.

-Si eso es verdad- apoyo James- además desde cuando te preocupas tanto por ella??

-Remus y Stev sentados en un árbol- cantó Sirius bailando por la sala común- revolcándose en el barro. Como dos cerditos rosados.

-Silencio Piggie!- le grito Remus rojísimo- además el cerdito acá es otro y desde cuando uno se puede revolcar arriba de un árbol??

-Ya arruinó la diversión Don Filosófico- le reprocho Sirius sentándose en un sillón de brazos cruzados.

-Silencio!- le ordenó Remus

-Bueno amigo el punto es que creo que te gusta Stevens- dijo James- o me equivoco?

-Por supuesto que no me gusta Stevens!... Quien me crees que soy?? Tyler Nicholson?- dijo Remus ofendido- ni en un millón de años!

-Ese es mi amigo- le dijo Sirius con tono de Viva!- además necesito que alguien me acompañe a una cita doble con una linda chica de Ravenclaw. Traerá a su hermana y si está tan buena como lo está esta chica te va a encantar.- guiñándole un ojo- Además, James está demasiado ocupado conquistando a "Multiojitos" y Peter es muy tímido así que por descarte me quedas tu Remsie-Pooh.

-Gracias Sirius que bien me haces sentir- dijo Remus haciéndose el ofendido.

-Bueno chicos será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- dijo James

-Creo que alguien ya se quedó dormido hace mucho rato- dijo Sirius mirando a Peter- será mejor que nos lo llevemos antes de que se lo coman las ratas- riendo ante la imagen de Peter lleno de ratas. Acto seguido lo tomo y subió las escaleras.

-Por cierto Canuto- dijo Remus- "Los Merodeadores" suena muy bien.

-Si merodeador- dijo James- Lunático, Canuto, Colagusano y Cornamenta. Los merodeadores de Hogwarts.

-Por siempre juntos!- grito Sirius desde lo alto de la escalera con Peter en brazos.

Sonriendo ante el nuevo nombre que le habían puesto a su grupo se acostaron los 4 merodeadores, nunca imaginando todas las cosas que pasarían juntos, ni los nuevos descubrimientos que harían.

Por mientras, en la torre de mujeres, dos chicas hablaban acaloradamente en el baño de su habitación, en donde habían puesto un hechizo silenciador para que sus otras dos compañeras de cuarto no oyeran.

-Muy bien Bouvier, quiero la verdad AHORA si no quieres que Lily y Sam se enteren de mis sospechas- dijo Susan autoritariamente recibiendo una mirada entre miedo y confusión por parte de Mariam- y no te hagas la que no entiende nada.

-Muy bien… que es lo que quieres saber- dijo Mariam sentándose resignada en el retrete y con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

-TODO- dijo Susan- desde esa pequeña "marca de nacimiento" que tienes en tu brazo hasta la llegada de tu hermano tres semanas tarde del inicio de clases normal y ese extraño poder de cambiar los ojos de color "según el clima".

-Muy bien- comenzó Mariam- todo empieza cuando mi padre, un mago muy poderoso, decide dedicarse a las Artes Oscuras luego de la muerte de mi madre. Esta "marca de nacimiento" me la hizo él, cuando tras enseñarle cosas terribles a un chico muy extraño que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort, decide que cuando este chico llegue en su máximo apogeo, yo me uniré a él, y la única forma de que yo no me escapara era haciéndome esta marca. Lo peor es que al ser menor de edad, no pude negarme y es por eso que la tengo-viendo la boca de Susan que iba a replicar algo continuó- Por otro lado mi hermano se salvó. Al ser mayor de edad logró escapar y si se tardo fue porque antes tuvo que recuperarse de una gran discusión que tuvo con mi padre. La verdad es que el llego a Londres conmigo, pero se quedó en nuestra casa para poder sanar y llegar totalmente recuperado para evitar preguntas de el resto.

-Pero y tus ojos- pregunto Susan. No podía evitar reflejar confusión- Esos ojos solo lo tienen los magos oscuros.

-Antes quiero aclararte que yo no estoy ni siquiera a favor de ese tipo de magia- dijo Mariam- es solo un hechizo que aplico mi padre en el momento que hizo el juramento con Lord Voldemort. Solo para que yo supiera el peligro que corría tratando de seguir los pasos de mí hermano, y cada vez que cambia el color, puedo saber el estado de ánimo de mi padre. Como te habrás dado cuenta, estoy totalmente unida a él y eso no cambiará hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad- terminó bajando la cabeza.

-Y porque has venido a Londres?, no sería mejor que tu padre te tuviera con él? No habría necesidad de hacerte sufrir tanto- dijo Susan llegando a la altura de Mariam y pasándole un brazo por los hombros tratando de tranquilizarla. Se sentía un poco culpable por haberle hecho contarle prácticamente toda su vida.

-Mi padre dice que me conviene más estar acá ya que es acá, en Londres, donde Voldemort esta haciendo de las suyas y reclutando gente- Mariam ya había comenzado a llorar y Susan la tenía abrazada

-Discúlpame de verdad por meterme en tu vida- dijo Susan apenada- pero mis amigas son también tus amigas y no puedo permitir que nada les pase. Ellas son como mi familia y no puedo permitirme que ningún peligro ande cerca de ellas. Y tú tenías todas las señales de Magia Oscura!! No podía evitar dudar de ti. Realmente lo siento- agachando la cabeza.

-Tranquila no pasa nada- dijo Mariam sonriendo- solo no se los digas- recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Susan- al menos no por ahora. Me basta con que Dumbledore lo sepa y ahora tu. Nadie puede saber lo que te he contado hoy día.

-Esta bien y será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir que mañana tenemos clases- dijo Susan poniendo una mueca de dolor- Buenas noches Mariam- saliendo del baño.

* * *


	4. El Hermano de Mariam

**Cambiando**

**Capitulo 4**

****

El resto de la semana paso normalmente. Una que otra pelea de Lily y James, pero eso ya era normal. El comportamiento de Susan respecto de Mariam había cambiado radicalmente y ahora la trataba como una de sus mejores amigas. El día viernes en la tarde llegó el hermano de Mariam desde Francia. Llegaba a séptimo curso y era tal y como lo había descrito su hermana: guapo. Era alto, delgado, y de tez blanca. Tenía el pelo negro igual que Mariam, pero sus ojos no cambiaban de color como los de ella. Los ojos de Charles Bouvier eran verde claro.

-Charles- dijo Mariam al llegar al Gran Comedor- la colorina es Susan March, ella es Sam Stevens y esta de acá es Lily Evans.

-Un gusto chicas, Charles Bouvier- dijo dándole la mano a cada una de ella. Se notaba muy marcado el acento francés cuando hablaba- Supongo que ustedes son compañeras de mi querida hermanita-abrazándola sobreprotectoramente.

-Exacto- dijo Lily sonriendo. En eso llegaron los merodeadores que se sentaron al lado de ellas.

-Evans no sonrías tanto o asustaras al chico- dijo James

-Cállate Potter- dijo Lily dejando de sonreír- En qué casa quedaste Charles?

-Dumbledore dijo que lo mejor sería que estuviera en Gryffindor o algo por el estilo, es esa tu casa?- dirigiéndose a Lily.

-Si- dijo Lily feliz

-Excelente- dijo Charles sonriendo.

-Chicos yo me marcho quede de juntarme con Michael- dijo Susan levantándose de la mesa- Un gusto conocerte Charles. Hasta luego.

-Si yo también me voy… iré a ver que está haciendo Tyler- dijo Sam- Chao!

-Adiós- dijo Mariam- por cierto Charles, ellos son James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Petegrew. También van en Gryffindor.

-Y créeme que son una molestia- dijo Lily

-Gracias pelirroja- dijo Sirius

-De nada

-James- dijo Mariam levantándose- no habíamos quedado en que tú y Remus me ayudarían con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

-Si claro vamos- dijo James levantándose con Remus- Nos vemos.

-Creo que solo quedamos los dos- dijo Charles a Lily.

-Si… Quieres….?

-Hey! Acaso Peter y yo estamos pintados?- pregunto Sirius haciéndose el ofendido

-Esteeeee…. No pero… no que tú y Petegrew iban a ir a hacerle la vida imposible a Snape?- preguntó Lily esperanzada

-Pueees… no que yo recuerde- dijo Sirius rascándose la cabeza como si estuviera confundido.

-y… no tenías que ir a ver a tu club de fans? No se que les pasa a las chicas pero todas este año están locas por ti y Potter- dijo Lily buscando cualquier excusa para que la dejaran sola con Charles.

-No… ya lo hice esta mañana- dijo Sirius- soy tan irresistible- le guiño un ojo a una niña de Ravenclaw que iba pasando.

-Y…. no tenías que…?- dijo Lily tratando de crear algo para que Sirius se fuera- sabes que?- dirigiéndose a Charles- por qué mejor no te muestro Hogwarts?- sonriéndole.

-Claro- dijo este sonriendo también- Me encantaría.

-Los acompaño- dijo Sirius recibiendo una mirada de odio de parte de Lily- ok ok no voy- sentándose.

En ese momento, en la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraban Mariam, James y Remus, haciendo un trabajo sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cuando ven que alguien entró por el retrato.

Eran Peter y Sirius, el último muy enojado al parecer porque venía con el ceño fruncido.

-Que te pasó Black?- preguntó Mariam siguiendo con su trabajo

-Esa pelirroja no quiso que la acompañara a enseñarle Hogwarts con tu hermanito… habrían aprendido mucho más si yo hubiera estado ahí!

-Qué ni se te ocurra espiarlos Black- dijo Mariam amenazadoramente- no quiero que los interrumpan. Al parecer a mi hermano le cayó muy bien Lily.

-Evans esta interesada en tu hermano?- preguntó James desconcertado

-Me gustaría. Por eso quiero que se conozcan más- dijo Mariam- algún problema con eso?- mirando a James- acaso te gusta Lily?- sonrojándose un poco. No podía negarlo. James era muy agradable y eso le gustaba.

-Por supuesto que no me gusta Evans!- dijo James haciéndose el ofendido. La verdad era que la encontraba muy linda, pero le atraía mucho más Mariam. Ella al menos era agradable con James- Ni en un millón de años!

-Eso espero- se dijo a si misma Mariam viendo como Sam ingresaba a la sala común toda despeinada y con la túnica media abierta- Que te paso Sam? Por que tan despeinada?

-Hola!... pues nada- dijo Sam sonrojándose un poco- Sólo estaba con Tyler estudiando… eee…

-El cuerpo humano?- interrumpió Remus con un tono un poco molesto.

-Gracioso- dijo Sam mirándolo molesto- Solo estudiábamos Pociones.

-Enserio?- dijo Mariam mirándola picaramente- y por eso estas tan desordenada?

-Si- dijo Sam sonriendo- la poción explotó… tu sabes… cosas de principiantes.

-Yo diría que el ambiente estaba muy caliente- dijo James sonriendo picaramente

-Cállate Potter!

-Entonces si estaba caliente!- dijo James triunfante

-No he dicho eso… POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

-Si lo estaba!

-No!

-Si!

-No!

-Ya chicos paren- dijo Sirius extendiéndose en un sillón- me duele la cabeza- poniendo una pose dramática- Necesito una enfermera- dijo muy fuerte- Acaso alguna bella chica le gustaría atender a este pobre merodeador?- gritando para que toda la Sala Común lo escuchara. Acto seguido un GRAN grupo de chicas se acerco al sillón en el cual Sirius estaba- Solo deben anotar su nombre en esta lista y el tiempo que pueden darme- dijo Sirius poniendo una mano en su cabeza y fingiendo una mueca de dolor.

-Pobre angelito de Dios- se escucho decir

-Tan bueno que es… por que estas cosas le pasan a él?- se escuchó decir a otra chica mientras anotaba su nombre en la lista.

-Antes pasaba muy seguido esto?- le preguntó Mariam a Sam

-Nunca… Sirius no era tan guapo como lo está ahora- dijo Sam sacando un pequeño espejo y comenzando a peinarse- Ni el ni ninguno de los chicos era guapo. Los cuatro están más guapos que el año pasado- guardando su espejo- hasta Peter.

-Yo pienso que Peter es muy guapo!- dijo Mariam sonriéndole y haciendo sonrojar a Peter que estaba cerca

-Gracias- dijo el joven Petegrew

-Pero no te hagas ilusiones- dijo Mariam borrando su sonrisa rápidamente y desilusionando a Peter. En ese momento entró Lily y Charles a la sala común. Ella venía tomada del brazo de él mientras Charles miraba todo lo que lo rodeaba maravillado.

-Para entrar debes decir la contraseña- dijo Lily- no debes olvidarla. Se cambia todos los meses. Si deseas saberla solo debes buscarme- sonriendo.

-Entiendo- dijo Charles devolviéndole la sonrisa y dirigiéndose hacia su hermana- Mariam! tienes una amiga muy agradable- con este ultimo comentario hizo sonrojar a Lily- Estoy muy cansado, donde dormiré?- dirigiéndose a Lily

-Dormirás con los de tu curso- respondió Lily. Le hizo señas a un chico alto de cabello castaño que estaba en la Sala Común en ese momento- Chris, podrías llevar a Charles a tu habitación?, cursara séptimo este año.

-Entonces seremos compañeros- dijo el tal Chris dirigiéndose a Charles- Chris March- extendiendo su mano para saludarlo- No te preocupes Lily yo lo llevo- Ambos se dirigieron hacia la escalera que daba hacia la habitación de los chicos y desaparecieron.

-Y bien?- preguntó Mariam a Lily

-Tu hermano es… simplemente genial- dijo Lily- hay tantos temas que hablar con el! Es muy inteligente así que creo que nos llevaremos bien- sonriendo.

-Maravilloso!- dijo Mariam aplaudiendo- ha pasado por tanto… sólo quiero que sea feliz. Por cierto… ese tal Chris… es hermano de Susan?

-Si- dijo Lily

-Pero si nunca están juntos- dijo Mariam confundida- No pareciera que fueran hermanos.

-A Susan no le agrada mucho- dijo Lily- siempre su madre la compara con él. Se llevan bien pero no le gusta mucho eso a Susan. Es por eso que todos los días cambia su aspecto. Para no parecerse a él. Si te fijas bien, Chris tiene los mismos ojos de Susan, y el mismo color de pelo que Susan llevaba antes de comenzar con esa manía de cambiar de aspecto todos los días. La única diferencia es que Susan es más baja.

-Ya ni recuerdo el verdadero color de pelo de March- dijo Sirius- lleva haciendo eso desde que tengo uso de memoria.

-Black… dejo de llevar el mismo color de pelo desde hacia solo un año- dijo Sam que había estado pendiente de la conversación entre Mariam y Lily. Ya estaba totalmente ordenada con lo que se ahorro el sermón de Lily.

-Ups… lo olvide… como sea ya olvide su verdadero pelo.

-Que no olvidas tu- dijo Lily como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-De muchas cosas!- dijo Sirius ofendido

-Pues entonces de seguro te acordaste de que el cumpleaños de tu querido amigo Longbottom fue hoy día- dijo Lily- de seguro ya lo saludaste.

-…………….-

-Black… todavía no saludas a Longbottom?- preguntó Lily extrañada. Nunca pensó que Sirius olvidaría su cumpleaños. Ambos eran muy amigos.

-………………….-

-Pues será mejor que lo saludes o no te dejara nunca más cometer un error en el Quidditch- dijo Sam. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sirius se había ido. Era verdad, Frank era el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y siempre se salvaba de sus retos por lo bien que se llevaban.

-Uno menos- dijo Lily satisfecha- Ahora faltan tres- mirando a Remus, James y Peter.

-Sólo dos- dijo Sam- Petegrew se ha quedado dormido- apuntando a un sillón- Hey Potter!, porque no te llevas a tu amiguito de acá?- mirando a Peter- da lástima y verlo ahí me tienta a maquillarlo. Igual que a ti!- Sam comenzó a acercarse a James mientras sacaba un labial de su túnica- Que lindo te quedarían este color Potter- sonriendo ante la cara horrorizada de James. Tomó a Peter en brazos y se fue a su habitación murmurando- Mejor termino de estudiar arriba. O terminare como Malfoy el año pasado.

-No volverán- dijo Sam satisfecha

-Todavía queda uno- dijo Mariam apuntando a Remus.

-Hey Lupin! Hace un rato la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras te estaba buscando- dijo Lily captando la atención de Remus. El se paró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se fue a buscarla.

-Es eso verdad?- preguntó Mariam

-No- contesto Lily- pero es muy linda y a Lupin le encanta. Además siempre que lo ve no para de hablarle.

-Lily… aún falta Susan- dijo Sam

-Susan ya no falta más- dijo la aludida acercándose al grupo- Disculpen la demora en el camino hacia la lechuzería me encontré Lucius, ya saben lo fastidioso que se pone. Sigue con la idea de que nos vayamos juntos a Durmstrang el próximo año.

-Pero tu no te iras verdad?- preguntó Sam

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Susan. Aún no les contaba a sus amigas la condición para que no se fuera.

-Que bien que tu madre haya cambiado de parecer- dijo Lily abrazándola- trajiste lo que te pedimos?

-Si… Todas contribuyeron- dijo Susan- Si algo puedo agradecerle a madre es ser amiga de la mayoría de las familias de magos.

-Las viste?- preguntó Sam entusiasmada

-No… temía que se me cayera una- dijo entregándole cuatro paquetes a Sam- Esas son las fotos y esto- sacando un gran paquete que escondía en su túnica- son sus pertenencias.

-Excelente- dijo Lily- Se arrepentirán de la broma que nos hicieron el fin de curso del año pasado.

**--------- Flash Back-----**

Las clases habían terminado. Todos los chicos estaban ya armando sus baúles para volver con sus familias como todos los años.

Todos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor la última noche. Gryffindor había ganado la Copa de las Casas y todos esperaban expectantes que Dumbledore dijera su discurso final para poder cenar e ir a dormir.

-BUM!- Se escucha y comienza a salir un humo rosado del centro del Gran Comedor que se dirige a un trío de chicas. Susan (la cuál llevaba su pelo negro ese día), Lily y Sam.

-Que esta pasando?- gritó Lily mirando a cuatro chicos que se miraban con una nota de complicidad.

El humo rosado comenzó a rodear a las tres chicas. En ese momento se apagaron todas las luces y de pronto se escucha una música que nadie sabía de donde provenía.

De un momento a otro, las luces se prendieron dejando ver a tres chicas vestidas muy exóticamente.

Lily llevaba una minifalda de cuero negro, cortisima, un pequeño top que al parecer era como de piel de leopardo y unas botas altísimas. Estaba muy maquillada (demasiado maquillada) y su pelo estaba de muchos colores. (N/a: lo dejo a su imaginación).

Por otro lado, Susan estaba vestida con una minifalda también que era de jeans, un top ultra ajustado de jeans también, unas botas vaqueras y un sombrero vaqueros. Ambas cosas blancas. También estaba súper maquillada y su pelo tenia muchos mechones blancos.

Sam por su parte estaba vestida exactamente igual como Sandy en la película Grease, solamente que estaba maquillada como payaso y su pelo era crespo, corto y de mil colores chillones.

La música comenzó a sonar más fuerte y las tres chicas se pusieron a bailar sin poder controlar sus movimientos enfrente de todo el Gran Comedor. Además, para empeorar todo, el piso estaba resbaloso y siempre que caían se volvían a parar y seguían bailando. Fue todo un espectáculo. Todo el Gran Comedor estaba riendo y cuatro chicos se felicitaban mutuamente por, como lo llamaban ellos, "su obra de arte".

**------ Fin del Flash Back------**

-Fue realmente vergonzoso- dijo Susan haciendo una mueca como de dolor- se van a arrepentir de todo lo que nos han hecho

-Si- dijo Sam muy decidida- no se volverán a meter con nosotras nunca más.

-Van a haber deseado no conocernos nunca- dijo Lily dándole un puñetazo a la mesa.

* * *

Los vestuarios los dejo a su imaginación trate de detallar lo que mas pude pero tal vez uds se los imaginen mejor. Reviews pliis!

Besos!


	5. Lily y su Pie

**Cambiando**

**Capítulo 5**

Había ya pasado una semana desde el misterioso encuentro de las chicas en la sala común. Todo seguía igual que siempre. Lily se había hecho muy amiga del hermano de Mariam. Susan había terminado con Michael y Sirius había comenzado a salir con Amy Simons, una chica de Ravenclaw. Sam, seguía saliendo con Tyler y cada día llegaba más desordenada, cosa que en cierto modo molestaba a Remus. Peter si no estaba haciendo sus deberes o comiendo, estaba dormido y James… James seguía tratando de conquistar a Mariam sin resultado alguno.

Las cuatro chicas se encontraban en ese momento en la biblioteca haciendo sus deberes.

-Chicas me tengo que ir- dijo Susan viendo como entraba Malfoy y "su pandilla" a la biblioteca- Realmente no estoy de humor como para hablar con él ahora.

-Si no hay problema- dijo Lily- Adiós- vio como Susan salía de la biblioteca y se dirigió a sus amigas- Chicas que haremos para que nadie este en la sala común a esa hora?

-Pues… eres prefecta no?- dijo Sam cerrando su libro de Pociones- grita que deben acostarse temprano o les quitaras puntos… o algo por el estilo

-Pero eso es abuso de poder- dijo Lily

-Que más da…- dijo Mariam mirándole divertida- acaso no lo has hecho antes?

-Por supuesto que no!- dijo Lily poniendo cara de ángel- esa fue Sam! Cuando fui a ver a mi abuela… Todos agradecieron que volviera.

-Eso no es cierto!- dijo Sam haciéndose la ofendida- además estaban haciendo mucho ruido y no me dejaban hacer tranquila mi ritual de magia negra.

-y contra quién hacías uno?- le preguntó Mariam

-Contra la Profesora de Defensa- dijo Sam satisfecha- nos había dado una GRAN tarea y necesitaba que se enfermara

-Funciono?

-Por supuesto que si!- dijo Sam haciéndose la ofendida

-Por supuesto que no!- dijo Lily- estuviste una semana en castigo cuando te descubrieron.

-Pero eso no significa que no haya funcionado- dijo Sam contenta- funcionó tan bien que hasta le salió una verruga en la nariz!

-Qué harán para navidad chicas?- preguntó Mariam

-Todas iremos a la casa de Sam- dijo Lily

-Oh!- se sorprendió Mariam- es una lastima que yo no pueda ir. Debo volver a mi casa. No las podré ver en mucho tiempo- se apeno.

-Una lástima- dijo Sam- pero no te preocupes que para eso queda mucho… recién llevamos una semana de clases

-Llevamos casi un mes Sam- Dijo Lily

-QUUEE?? Enserio?- pregunto alarmada. Siempre olvidaba las fechas.

-Si- contesto Lily calmadamente

-Lily- poniendo cara de preocupada- a cuanto estamos hoy?

-Es 29 de Septiembre- dijo Lily mientras veía como Sam hacía una mueca de dolor.

-Rayos! Lo sabía… permiso debo irme, olvide el cumpleaños de mi madre- tomó sus cosas y se fue dejando a las dos chicas solas.

-Lily… tu conoces bien a James verdad?- preguntó Mariam.

-A Potter?... pues se podría decir que si no somos amigos pero se que tipo de persona es- dijo Lily pensativa- por que?

-Esta saliendo con alguien?- pregunto Mariam

-Pues… eso deberías saberlo tu no?- dijo Lily- me refiero que tu hablas más con el que yo.

-Siempre me dice que no sale con nadie pero no se si creerle- dijo Mariam apenada- Cómo alguien tan guapo no va a tener novia.

-Potter será guapo- dijo Lily en un tono un poco enfadado- pero es un presumido- tomó sus cosas y dijo- Disculpa, no me siento muy bien… te veo a las 11.30 en la sala común. Adiós- y salió de la biblioteca. No le gustaba hablar de Potter. Siempre ese tema la hacía enfadar. Prefirió irse antes de pelear con Mariam. Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien venía corriendo y chocaba con ella.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! DOLOOOOOORRRR!!! ME DUELE ME DUELE ME DUELE!!- escuchó la joven pelirroja. Cuando se recuperó del impacto se dio cuenta que estaba tirada en el piso, con todos sus libros tirados en todas partes y con Sirius sobre sus dos piernas, las cuales le causaba un gran dolor.

-DIOOOS MIIIOOO ME ESTOY MURIENDO!!- dijo Sirius moviéndose de un lado para otra sin darse cuenta que estaba sobre las piernas de Lily.

-Cállate Black! Y quita tu tremendo trasero de mis piernas!- dijo Lily mientras evitaba que pequeñas lagrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos

-Ups! Lo Siento pelirroja- dijo Sirius levantándose del piso- estas bien?- extendiéndole una mano para que se levantara

-Por supuesto que estoy bien- dijo Lily rechazando la mano de Sirius. Al instante trató de pararse sola pero no pudo. Su tobillo derecho le dolía demasiado, y no tenía fuerza en las piernas.

-Black ayúdame!- dijo Lily- me duele mi pie!

-aaay no! No me digas que te rompí las piernas- dijo Sirius muy apenado.

-Más te vale Black!- dijo Lily

-Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería pelirroja- dijo Sirius tomándola en brazos

-Black! Que haces? Acaso me quieres violar??- dijo Lily

-Pues si quieres ir sola caminando no tengo problemas- dijo Sirius- además no eres la persona más liviana para cargar.

-Me estas diciendo gorda Black?!?!?!?!?!- gritó Lily alarmada

-Yo no dije nada- dijo Sirius poniendo cara de ángel.

Al llegar a la enfermería. Madam Promfrey le dijo a Lily que tenía un pie quebrado y que no podría caminar durante todo el día, dejando a Sirius muy impactado. Cuando iban saliendo de la enfermería Sirius preguntó:

-Es cierto entonces que mi trasero es tan grande?- llevando a Lily en brazos ya que no podía caminar.

-mmm… no me preguntes a mi. Mejor pregúntale a Sam ella si se fija en eso- dijo Lily divertida al ver la cara de impresión que Sirius ponía.

-No es grande Black tranquilo- dijo Lily

-Eso espero- dijo Sirius medio aliviado- será mejor que te lleve a la Sala Común. No irás a clases hoy día, dijo Pomfrey.

-Gracias Black

-De nada pelirroja, solo soy un buen damiselo- dijo Sirius dándose importancia

-No será caballero?- preguntó Lily riendo

-Como sea- dijo chasqueando la lengua

Al llegar a la Sala Común, Susan se acerco para ver que le pasaba a Lily, y al saber lo que sucedió comenzó a gritarle a Sirius como si la hubiera matado.

-Maldito Black!!!- gritó Susan acercando sus manos al cuello de Sirius peligrosamente- como te atreves a chocar con Lily!!! A Tocar a mi amiga!... Pudiste haberla matado sabes???

-Tranquila March, la pelirroja está bien- dijo Sirius dejando a Lily acostada en un sillón y alejándose de Susan- mañana volverá a caminar.

-Llega a pasarle algo peor y te juro que te mato!- dijo Susan amenazante. Quería mucho a Lily. Como una hermana, y era capaz de hacer todo por ella.

-Hey hermanita podrías dejar de gritar?- habían llegado Chris y Charles en donde estaban los tres chicos- tus gritos se escuchan hasta en nuestra habitación

-Cállate Chris- dijo Susan molesta- Gracias a Dios que el próximo año sales.

-Hola Lily que te paso?- preguntó Charles sentándose en el mismo sillón en donde estaba Lily

-Nada grave Charles, choque con Sirius y me quebré un pie- dijo Lily- pero mañana estaré como nueva- sonriéndole.

-Me alegro

-Gracias- dijo Lily mientras veía como se iba con Chris

-Lily, tengo clases ahora- dijo Susan acercándose a su amiga y dándole un beso en la frente- nos vemos más tarde.

-Si yo también pelirroja- dijo Sirius- te me cuidas Adiós!- salió detrás de Susan.

Lily cogió un libro que encontró y comenzó a leerlo. En la cubierta decía "El Diario Secreto de Godric Gryffindor"- Que raro- murmuro para ella misma- Solo los herederos tienen acceso a los diarios de vida de los fundadores. Son ellos los que deben seguir escribiendo el linaje de cada uno. MOMENTO!!!- grito de repente. La ampolleta se le iluminó- eso quiere decir… que el heredero está en Gryffindor!!

-Obviamente que está en Gryffindor Lily- dijo una vocecita en la cabeza de Lily- Por algo es el heredero de Godric Gryffindor no?

-Si tienes razón- dijo Lily hablando sola y sintiéndose estúpida- pero quien eres?

-Soy tu conciencia pequeña Evans- dijo la vocecita

-Tengo conciencia propia??- preguntó Lily sorprendida

-Claro que si Evans por algo estoy aquí no?

-No me agradas mucho conciencia o quienquiera que seas

-Tú tampoco Evans

-Lárgate

-Bien!- dijo la vocecita enfadada

-Perfecto!- dijo Lily y la vocecita no volvió a hablar más- como me iba a seguir explicando antes de que la tonta vocecita me interrumpiera….

-Te escuche Evans

-… es que… en este libro debe salir quien es…. Redoble de tambores por favor- se escucho el sonido de unos tambores de sabrá quien donde- quien es el heredero de Godric Gryffindor!!!!- se dijo así misma emocionada mientras empezaba a hojear el libro. Llego a la parte final del libro en el cual había un pequeño árbol genealógico. Lo encabezaban dos iniciales "G.G" las cuales estaban unidas con otras que era "M.G" debajo de cada inicial salía el año de nacimiento y muerte de cada uno- Mary Gryffindor de seguro es- pensó Lily. Luego siguió bajando con su dedo y vio que de la unión C.P. y D.P salía un J.P.- J.P??- comenzó a reflexionar Lily- quien tiene como iniciales J.P…. oh! Ha nacido en el mismo año que yo!, eso significa que está en mi curso, y en mi casa… pero quién es?... J.P… J.P.- comenzó a pensar a mil por hora--- BINGO!!! Lo tengo… oh Dios… Wow!… El heredero de Godric Gryffindor… es… James Potter!

-Que pasa conmigo Evans?- preguntó James quien venía entrando a la sala común con muchos libros en la mano- he escuchado mi nombre?? Con quién hablabas??

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Potter- dijo Lily entendiendo todo- Era por eso que James… digo Potter es tan egocéntrico!- pensó para si misma- No deberías estar en transformaciones Potter?- escondió el libro entre su túnica.

-Si Evans, pero la profesora McGonagall me pidió si por favor podía entregarte todo lo que pasamos hoy y enseñarte- dijo James dándose importancia.

-No necesito tu ayuda Potter- dijo Lily orgullosa como siempre- deja los libros en aquella mesa y vete a clases. No me interesa pasar tiempo extra contigo tampoco.

-Como quieras Evans- dijo James dirigiéndose al retrato- has desperdiciado el momento que toda chica de Hogwarts ha soñado siempre.

-Si claro Potter!- dijo Lily- antes muerta que recibir tu ayuda. ADIOS!- mientras veía como James salía por el retrato.

-Te tengo en mis manos Potter! Muajajajajajaja- riendo como los científicos locos y levantando el libro que tenía entre su túnica- de seguro no querrás que todo el mundo se entere… muajajajajaja- Luego de eso, siguió leyendo y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Mientras Lily dormía placidamente en el sillón, James y Sirius se mandaban papelitos, los cuales, mientras McGonagall se daba vuelta, se los mostraban también a Peter y Remus que estaban sentados atrás.

"_Hey Canuto he descubierto un nuevo pasadizo mientras iba donde Evans. Está genial y llega directo a Honeyducks. J.P_"

"_Con razón llegaste con toda la cara llena de chocolate. Pero Cornamenta, no crees que luego de un tiempo se nos olvidaran todos los descubrimientos que hemos hecho?. S.B_"

"_Si es cierto lo que dice Sirius. ¿Cómo recordaremos todo?. R.L_"

"_Deberíamos hacer un mapa. P.P_"

"_Colagusano tiene razón. Pero nadie debe saber de su existencia a excepción de nosotros. J.P_"

"_Si… deberíamos poner alguna clase de santo y seña que solo sepamos nosotros. S.B_"

Este último papel fue quitado de las manos de Sirius antes de que lograra mostrárselo a Peter.

-Es acaso un santo y seña más importante que mi clase Black?- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Que cree usted profesora?- dijo Sirius poniendo cara de niño bueno- por supuesto que no… Su clase es la más importante para la vida y es irreemplazable por un estúpido santo y seña. Pero sinomandoestospapelitosmevoyaquedardormido- trató de que no entendiera la profesora lo último que había dicho pero no le resultó muy bien.

-No soy sorda señor Black escuche todo!- dijo McGonagall - 5 puntos menos a Gryffindor por insinuar que mi clase es aburrida- y agréguele a esos 5, 10 más por dárselas de simpático con la profesora.

-Si profesora- dijo Sirius

-Muy bien Black!- le gritó Susan que estaba dos filas más adelante que él- Ahora si que te ganas el premio al estúpido más grande.

-March silencio también- dijo McGonagall - 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su interrupción y mañana ambos a castigo conmigo. En mi despacho a las 8 en punto. Sean puntuales- mientras escuchaba como sonaba el timbre para la otra clase- Muy bien alumnos. Pueden retirarse.

El aula se vacío poco a poco hasta que sólo quedaron Susan y Sirius los cuales estaban con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-Profe yo no puedo estar en castigo con esta bruja!- dijo Sirius- me va a matar

-Lo siento Black tendrás que morir entonces- dijo McGonagall fríamente- Si no les importa, cuando salgan cierren la puerta. Hasta Mañana- salió

Susan salió dejando sólo a Sirius en la sala todavía impresionado.

-No puedo creerlo!!!- dijo Susan cuando había alcanzado a Sam después de clases- Digo la verdad y me mandan a castigo!! Acaso si miento me matan?- haciendo pucherito.

-Sus no puedes pedir menos… tu sabes perfectamente como es McGonagall- dijo Sam

-Como sea chicas… debo ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca- dijo Mariam- 11.30??

-11.30- le respondieron Sam y Susan viendo como se alejaba

-11.30 que bellas amargadas?- preguntó Sirius apareciendo por atrás

-Nada de tu incumbencia Black- dijo Susan molesta por la presencia

-Hey Black! Que harás a la noche hoy día?- pregunto Sam

-Nada por que Stevens? Acaso quieres una cita conmigo bajo las estrellas?- pregunto Sirius pasando un brazo por los hombros de Sam.

-No Black solo era curiosidad- dijo Sam quitando el brazo de Sirius- chicos me voy. Tyler me esta esperando. Nos vemos mas tarde Adiós!

-Veo que quedamos tu y yo March- dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo a Susan- Feliz por el tiempo juntos que pasaremos mañana?

-Mira Black si soy simpática contigo enfrente de mis amigas no significa que me agrades ok?- dijo Susan- Acaso eres tan idiota para entender que NO ME INTERESA ESTAR CONTIGO?

-Pero…

-entiende Black: no me agradas. No me gusta ni siquiera estar explicándote esto y más ahora porque mi amiga esta aburrida, sola y quizás haciendo que cosa en la sala común y TODO POR TU CULPA- dijo Susan respirando entrecortadamente- Ahora si me disculpas- sonriéndole a Sirius- debo hablar con Dumbledore.

-Simpática conmigo enfrente de sus amigas?- reflexionó Sirius mientras veía como Susan se iba- Como será cuando no sea simpática. Mejor voy a ver a la pelirroja. Ella si me quiere- haciendo pucherito y dirigiéndose a la sala común de Gryffindor.

* * *

Aquí esta el quinto capi. Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, sugerencia, y lo que sea en el libro de visitas. 


	6. Las Intrusas

**Cambiando**

**Capitulo 6**

****

Ya eran las 11.25 de la noche y no quedaban más que dos o tres alumnos en la sala común. Una de ellas era Lily que estaba recostada en el sillón sin poder moverse de ahí, mientras esperaba a su grupo de amigas.

-Chicos es hora de que se vayan a acostar- gritó Lily- 50 puntos menos al que no obedezca.

-Y quien eres tu para mandarnos?- preguntó una chica de tercer año

-Tu prefecta, enana con cara de rata- dijo Lily señalando su insignia de prefecta y sonriendo maliciosamente- así que mejor ve moviendo tu trasero si no quieres perder 50 PUNTOS!- la pequeña niña se fue casi corriendo por el tono de voz que Lily había utilizado.

-Lily que cruel eres con la niña Finnigan- dijo Sam llegando muerta de la risa con Susan y Mariam.

-Su hermano te va a odiar jajajajaja

-No me da miedo!!- dijo Lily- trajiste la cámara Sam???

-Acá esta- dijo Sam sacando una gran cámara mágica

-Perfecto- dijo Lily

-Solo tenemos un pequeño problema Lily- dijo Susan- no puedes caminar

-Morirás Black me las pagara!!

-a que hora volverás a caminar????-preguntó Mariam

-Creo que tendremos que esperar hasta las 12 para que pueda caminar otra vez otra vez- dijo Lily con un tono de culpabilidad en la voz

-No importa Lily esperaremos- dijo Mariam sentándose a su lado y sonriéndole a lo cual Lily le devolvió la sonrisa.

A la medianoche, el tobillo de Lily estaba como nuevo. El cuarteto de chicas subió por la escalera de los chicos llegando hasta una puerta que decía "Quinto Curso. Cuidado, no pasar. Cuarto de "Los Merodeadores"

-Acá es- dijo Susan- les diste la poción para dormir Mariam?

-Si. Todos tomaron hasta la última gota. Fue tan fácil. Nunca pensé que lo lograría.

-Perfecto- dijo Lily abriendo la puerta. Lo siguiente que vieron no les extraño mucho. La habitación de los chicos era MUY desordenada. Había ropa por todas partes, envolturas de ranas de chocolate tiradas en el piso, la alfombra estaba manchada con tinta, etc. Solo como una habitación de chicos podía estar.

-Iuck!- reclamó Sam- acaso estos engendros no limpian?

-Al parecer no- dijo Lily- muy bien revisen los baúles para ver si encuentran algo interesante. Sam, tu ven conmigo, sacaremos las fotos. Trajeron todo?

-acá esta- dijo Susan sacando un pequeño baúl de su bolsillo el cual agrando con su varita- empiecen por Black. La goma de mascar, la loción bronceadora y los pepinillos en los ojos son para él- reprimió una carcajada al imaginarlo con pinta de chica.

Lily se acercó a la cama más cercana a la ventana, corrió la cortina y pudo ver como James Potter dormía en su revelador pijama y totalmente destapado.

-Ups… cama equivocada- luego fue a la que estaba frente a el y al correr la cortina pudo apreciar a un Sirius Black profundamente dormido y en boxers.

-Gracias a Dios no tuve que ver nada que no quisiera- suspiró Lily.

-Duerme demasiado…. Normal- dijo Sam un tanto desilusionada

-Exactamente por eso estamos aquí- dijo Susan acercándose al grupo- Lily levántale la cabeza- mientras hacia un gran globo de goma de mascar y lo reventaba en la cabeza del moreno- Excelente… definitivamente no le queda bien el rosa.

-Le va a dar un ataque cuando se de cuenta de que va a tener que cortar su "bien cuidado cabello"- dijo Sam sonriendo ante la imagen de Sirius con el pelo corto.

-Sam busca la loción y tu Mariam has encontrado algo en el armario de Black?- preguntó Susan

-Sólo fotos de bebé y con sus amigos- contesto Mariam.

-Operación B2: cancelada- anotó Lily en una pequeña libreta- Razón: poco material.

-Llévate algunas nos pueden servir- dijo Sam dándole la mezcla verde mohoso a Susan la cual comenzó a untarla en toda la cara de Sirius y comenzando luego a echar en todo el torso, brazos y terminando en las piernas.

-Ups- dijo Susan poniendo cara de niña buena- creo que se me paso la mano- sonriendo- y ahora el toque final. Los pepinillos.

-Perfecto- sonrió Lily- La foto Sam!!- mientras Sam tomaba la foto y se escuchaba un "Click"

-La foto del recuerdo!- dijo Susan sentándose al lado de Sirius y poniendo cara de impresión mientras Mariam al otro lado ponía de asco y apuntaba a Sirius. Se escucho otro click y luego se acercaron a la cama de James, quien seguía durmiendo placidamente.

-Ok esto será más complicado- dijo Lily quien saco un pequeño pijama de osito que incluía las orejitas y la colita- Mariam deberás agrandar el pijama para que quede a la medida de Potter y luego yo con un simple hechizo se lo pondré encima.

-Muy complicado no?- se burló Susan

-Luego… Susan le pondrá su mantita de bebe al lado y Sam tomara la foto- dijo Lily sonriendo como nunca.

-Lily tenemos un pequeño problema- dijo Mariam quien ya había terminado su labor con el pijama- Potter tiene mucho pelo… se verá muy raro un oso con pelo que tal si lo rapamos?

-Excelente idea- dijo Susan quien se adelanto y con un simple movimiento de varita hizo que todo el pelo de James cayera a un lado de su cama- Déjalo así- adelantándose a Mariam quien se disponía a recoger el cabello- se asustará más. Lily tu turno- con un movimiento de varita por parte de Lily, James Potter, el líder de los merodeadores, estaba totalmente vestido como osito y dormía con una mantita.

-A ver si mañana logras quitarte tu traje antes del desayuno Jamsie- dijo Lily poniendo voz melosa mientras Mariam sacaba la foto.

-La foto del recuerdo!- dijo Sam sentándose al lado de James y poniendo cara de "QUE AMOR" mientras Lily se sentaba al otro lado y ponía los ojos en blanco- Encontraste algo en el armario de Potter, Mariam?

-Solo basura- dijo Mariam de forma despectiva

-Mierda! Operación J2: Cancelada- escribió Susan en la libretita- Razón: Sólo basura.

-Turno de Lupin- dijo Sam mientras se dirigía a su cama y le ponía un gran pañuelo rosa en la cabeza con una sustancia dentro- Parece marica- sonriéndole a sus amigas quienes la miraban con cara rara.

-Desde cuando te sabes tan bien la habitación de los merodeadores?- preguntó Susan con cierta desconfianza en la voz.

-Desde que tuve que entrar para buscar mi álbum de fotos- dijo Sam sonriendo inocentemente- que creían!

-Nada nada- dijo Lily mirando a su amiga buscando algún rastro de que esta la estuviera engañando, al no encontrar nada se relajó- Toma acá esta la mantita. Recuerda que debes poner su dedo en la boca- le dijo mientras sacaba su cámara. Como una rutina muy bien aprendida, sacaron la típica foto del recuerdo y para variar Mariam no encontró nada comprometedor en su armario a excepción de un pequeño peluche en forma de lobo que agregaron sobre la cabeza de Remus.

-Turno de Petegrew- dijo Susan acercándose a la última cama- supongo que esta es- mientras corría el dosel y se encontraba con una asquerosa escena. Peter tenía un hilito de baba colgando y un moco en la nariz. Además dormía con un afeminado pijama rosa y con una redecilla en el pelo- Chicas creo que a este no hay que hacerle nada jajajajaja- sin poder reprimir una sonora carcajada.

-Encontraste algo Mariam?- dijo Sam esperanzada

-Un montón de cartas de amor que al parecer van dirigidas a una chica llamada Anna y un peluche de una vaquita- dijo Mariam triunfante.

-Perfecto- dijo Lily- guarda las cartas y pon el peluche al lado de Peter- Segundos después tomaban las típicas fotos. Ordenaron el desastre que habían dejado y salieron de la habitación sin antes haberse asegurado de que los despertadores no sonaran y que el piso estuviera resbaloso.

-Primera etapa terminada- dijo Lily triunfante- Ahora terminemos eso y vayamos a dormir.

-Estos chicos no querrán meterse con nosotras por un buen tiempo- dijo Susan sonriendo

-Sólo tenemos que esperar hasta mañana- dijo Sam acariciando su cámara- y que esta belleza haga lo que tiene que hacer. Luego de estar desordenando un poco más las habitaciones y revisando baúles, las chicas decidieron ir a su habitación a revelar las fotos y de paso dormir un rato. Pero antes estuvieron muy entretenidas charlando y tomando algunas cosas que supuestamente estaban prohibidas en Hogwarts.

-Oh! Se me había olvidado!- Miren lo que encontré en el baúl de Black- dijo Sam sacando de su túnica una botella de Ron y una paquete de cigarrillos- Tenía muchísimas! No se dará ni cuenta. Al parecer tenía muchas provisiones- mientras prendía un cigarrillo y conjuraba cuatro vasos.

-Sam aleja esa asquerosidad de mi!- dijo Lily logrando que Sam se fuera a fumar a la ventana- tu sabes como odio esas cosas

-Bueno chicas que les parece si celebramos desde antes nuestro triunfo ante Los Merodeadores- dijo Susan sirviendo un poco de Ron en los pequeños y alargados vasos que Sam había conjurado y entregándole uno a cada chica

-Por nosotras- dijo Mariam levantando su vaso

-Al seco chicas!- gritó Sam desde la ventana tomando el licor.

Así fue como se terminaron la botella y de paso la caja de cigarrillos y fueron a dormir un poco antes de las cuatro con un gran mareo. Por supuesto antes, se aseguraron de que todo estuviera listo para su "triunfo" como lo llamaban ellas de mañana.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero tambien que me dejen reviews pleaseee!!

Besos!


	7. Problemas Vespertinos

**Capitulo 7**

**Problemas Vespertinos**

****

-James!!- sacudió el Remus a su amigo- Que rayos llevas puesto???!!! Sácatelo que llegaremos tarde.

-Que llevo puesto de qué?- dijo James poniéndose sus gafas y viéndose en un espejo- Pero como llego esto aquí??- tratando de quitárselo alarmado mientras le levantaba de su cama y caía gracias al piso resbaloso- Mierda! Piso resbaloso! Ayúdame Sirius!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!- se escuchaba un grito proveniente de el baño- Mi cabello!!!! Tiene goma de mascar por todas partes!!! Y no me la puedo sacar!- gritó cada vez más alarmado Sirius.

-Excelente! Llegaremos tarde a clases y por alguna rara razón un pañuelo apareció en mi cabeza y ahora tengo un mechón de pelo rosa!- se quejaba Remus quien se miraba en el espejo con una mueca en su rostro.

-Alguien piensa ayudarme?- dijo James quien por más que trataba de pararse volvía a caer. Al parecer la única persona quién todavía no sufría ningún trauma era Peter quien ayudo a James a levantarse- Gracias- dijo James mientras trataba de quitarse su pijama de osito que al parecer estaba muy bien pegado a su cuerpo.

-Alguien me ayudara con mi cabello?- preguntó Sirius extremadamente moreno saliendo del baño

-Sirius que te paso?- preguntó Remus

-Que tengo?- preguntó Sirius tocándose su cara desesperado.

-Estas extremadamente bronceado- dijo Remus

-Mierda! Maldita sustancia no se quien hizo todo esto pero se va a arrepentir!- dijo Sirius en un tono amenazante- Que hacemos con mi cabello?

-Sirius- comenzó Remus acercando lentamente a su amigo- creo que… tendremos que…-temiendo a como iba a reaccionar su amigo- cortarlo.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!- logró decir Sirius antes de caer desmayado

-Mejor lo hacemos ahora o nunca- dijo Remus mirando a James y sacando unas tijeras se acerco a Sirius y le cortó lo mejor que pudo su cabello dejándolo extremadamente corto (N/A para que se hagan una idea, al estilo Beckham en el mundial)

-problema solucionado- dijo Remus quien era el más calmado de todos- Enervate! Sirius ve a vestirte y descuida que tu pelo pronto crecerá- mientras veía como Sirius comenzaba a vestirse totalmente shockeado.

-Y que hacemos conmigo?- preguntó James

-Pues sacarte ese traje pero antes debo lavarme mi cabello- dijo Remus entrando al baño y olvidando completamente que estaban llegando atrasados a clases.

Una vez bañado y vestido Remus logró quitarle el traje a James no sin antes llevarse una gran sorpresa. El pelo de su amigo estaba totalmente corto. Estaba rapado totalmente y apenas se notaba que alguna vez hubo mucho pelo revuelto.

-Supongo que ahora no tendrás problemas con tu cabello- sonrió tímidamente Peter- y tu Sirius no tendrás que cuidártelo tanto

-CALLATE PETER!- rugieron James y Sirius

Una vez listos se fueron a desayunar. Tuvieron la suerte de que todavía no empezaban las clases y alcanzaron a ir a tomar desayuno. James, quien iba totalmente cohibido por no tener una pizca de pelo, se fue todo el camino cabizbajo sin darse cuenta de las miradas que los demás alumnos le dirigían. Por otra parte, Sirius, aún shockeado, tuvo que ser guiado por Remus hacia el Gran Comedor. Se veía muy diferente ya que su pelo había quedado muy bien dándole un toque de más crecido y su piel bronceada resaltaba más sus ojos azules. Remus por otra parte quien no pudo quitar su cabello rosa, tuvo que dirigir a Sirius y para rematar Peter no paraba de fijarse en que todos se reinan de él y lo apuntaban.

-Ahí vienen- anuncio Sam al ver entrar a los merodeadores. Se escucharon murmullos por todas partes y especialmente carcajadas por parte de los Slytherin- Wow… vean a Black… se ve muy…

-Bien- terminó de decir Susan molesta. La broma le había salido por la culata.

-Y Potter no se queda atrás- dijo Mariam

-Y miren lo marica que se ve Lupin- dijo Lily

-HEY BLACK! Que le ha pasado a tu "lindo y bien cuidado" pelo?- pregunto en forma burlesca Susan cuando Sirius se hubo sentado unos asientos más allá.

Lo unido que se entendió como respuesta por parte de Sirius fue: "culpable… pagara… mi pelito… ELLAS!"

-ELLAS FUERON!- gritó James siendo escuchado por todo el Gran Salón. Un segundo después todas las luces se apagaron y aparecieron flotando las palabras

" LSSM Production

Presentan…

LOS MERODEADORES"

Al desaparecer salió de la nada la palabra escrita en rosa "James Potter" seguida por una foto de un niño de unos 5 años picándose la nariz y luego por otra foto de James actual con un traje de oso y una mantita. Al desaparecer la última foto, aparecieron las palabras "Sirius Black" seguida por una foto de un niño moreno de unos 3 años corriendo desnudo alrededor de una planta y luego el actual Sirius Black con goma de mascar en la cabeza y una sustancia verde moho en su cuerpo y rostro. Igual que antes, aparecieron las palabras "Remus Lupin" seguida por una foto de un pequeño niño de cabello color arena que dormía con el dedo en la boca y un peluche de lobo. Luego de esta foto apareció otra en la cual se veía al actual Remus Lupin durmiendo con un pañuelo rosa en su cabeza y con el dedo en la boca. Además se veía el mismo lobo de peluche que había aparecido en la foto anterior sobre la cabeza del merodeador. Para finalizar, aparecían las palabras "Peter Petegrew: el romántico" seguida por una foto de un niño rubio con una niña morena la cual le daba una flor a Peter y este se ponía a llorar. Después de está foto aparecía otra de Peter actual, con un hilito de baba colgando y un gran moco a la vista. Además de un pijama rosa y una redecilla en el pelo. Al final aparecía una de las cartas de amor que Peter le dirigía a la tal Anna y que nunca le había entregado. Se podía ver luego unas grandes letras doradas que decían:

"Gracias por su atención"

Silencio total. Se prendieron las luces y lo único que se podía ver eran 4 chicos sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor rojos hasta las orejas. Aplausos, carcajadas, suspiros y todo se escucharon en el Gran Salón. Incluyendo en la mesa de profesores. Pero las personas que más reían eran 4 chicas que se felicitaban mutuamente por su gran broma.

-Jajajaja- comenzó a hablar el director- Luego de esta gran presentación de manejo de la tecnología… jajaja… pueden irse a… jajajajaja… clases… jajajajaja- cuando logró calmarse miro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y dijo- Evans, March, Stevens, Bouvier, Potter, Black, Lupin y Petegrew a mi oficina AHORA!

---------------

-Profesor Dumbledore- comenzó James una vez sentado delante del escritorio del director del colegio- quiero aclarar que nada de esto fue nuestra culpa. Mis amigos y yo solo somos las victimas acá- poniendo cara de perrito herido y mirando con odio a las chicas.

-Silencio Potter no deseo escuchar su voz en este momento- dijo Dumbledore- Lupin tendrías el placer de explicarme que fue ese espectáculos que todos presenciamos en el Gran Comedor?

-Profesor, ellas fueron las culpables- dijo Remus apuntando a las chicas con cara de enojo- por alguna razón que nosotros desconocemos nos han hecho quedar en ridículo frente a todo el colegio.

-Si claro! No te hagas el santo Lupin- saltó Susan- dudo que hayas olvidado la vergüenza que nos hicieron pasar el año pasado, tú y tu entupido grupito de amigos o me equivoco?- esto ultimo lo dijo escupiendo las palabras.

-La venganza es muy mala Susan- dijo Dumbledore con un tono de viejo sabio- mata el alma y la envenena

-Aún así ellos no recibieron castigo alguno profesor- dijo Lily mucho más calmada que su amiga- así que nos aseguramos de que recibieran uno.

-Y de paso profe- continuo Sam- le ahorramos trabajo- mirando a Dumbledore con cara traviesa- debería agradecernos.

-Nadie se los pidió Samantha- dijo Dumbledore divertido- pero aún así me han hecho pasar un buen rato. Petegrew no sabía que podías llegar a ser tan romántico- sonriéndole.

-Pero profesor, como puede ser un buen rato el que se burlen de nosotros- dijo Remus- mírenos! Odio el rosa, James está calvo y Sirius en shock- este último había permanecido en silencio toda la estancia en el despacho.

-Eso no significa que no recibirán un castigo…- mirando a las chicas y viendo la cara de satisfacción de los chicos- TODOS USTEDES.

-y nosotros porque Profesor- se quejó Peter- nosotros no hicimos nada

-Me la deben chicos- dijo Dumbledore- por lo del año pasado. Ayudaran al Señor Filch en lo que él les pida al igual que a Hagrid hasta las próximas vacaciones. No quiero quejas ni comentarios y ahora quiero que se vayan directo a clases. Comienzan esta noche- Dumbledore dio por terminada la conversación.

Una vez fuera del despacho del director, nadie pronuncio palabra hasta llegar afuera del aula de Pociones.

-Que te quede claro March que esto no se quedara así- dijo Sirius- como que me llamo Sirius Black- Entró al salón dejando atrás a una Susan con el ceño fruncido.

-Entonces comienza a buscar nuevo nombre, me haces algo y te mato- murmuro Susan exclusivamente para ella.

El resto del día pasó muy rápido según los merodeadores y las chicas. Ninguno quería ir a castigo y menos con Filch y Hagrid ya que de seguro sería un castigo muy agotador. Además, para los merodeadores era una tortura pasar por los pasillos del colegio, el cabello de James crecía cada hora un centímetro y aun no volvía a estar como siempre y el de Sirius aún no tenía ningún cambio, el mechón rosado de Remus aún no desaparecía y eso atraía la mirada de todos, ya sea suspiros de las chicas o risas de los chicos. A la hora de la cena les llego una lechuza a los ocho diciendo que tenían que estar a las ocho en la oficina de McGonagall para que los dividieran en grupos de trabajo.

A las ocho en punto se encontraban Lily, Sam, Peter, Mariam y Remus sentado en unos sillones que McGonagall tenía en su despacho, mientras que Susan estaba parada apoyada en la pared mirando algo que nadie logro descifrar y James y Sirius estaban tirados sobre el escritorio de McGonagall durmiendo.

-Potter! Black! Despierten en este instante!- dijo McGonagall entrando a su oficina furiosa- No puedo creer que OCHO alumnos de mi casa estén castigados! Me lo podría esperar de ustedes- mirando a los merodeadores- o de usted Stevens- mirándola significativamente mientras Sam se limaba las uñas- incluso de ti March! Que diría tu madre si se enterara de esto!- recibiendo una mirada de odio de Susan- pero de usted señorita Evans y Bouvier JAMAS LO ESPERE. Realmente me han decepcionado.

-Lo siento profesora- dijo Lily agachando la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

-En otro momento Evans- dijo McGonagall- ahora el Grupo UNO estará conformado por Black, Petegrew, Stevens y mmmm… March. Trabajaran en todo lo que Hagrid les pida de las ocho de la tarde de ahora hasta el día antes de salir de vacaciones- haciendo una seña de que salieran del salón. Susan y Sirius querían reclamar en contra del otro pero prefirieron callar al ver la cara furiosa de McGonagall- Evans, Potter, Lupin y Bouvier serán el grupo DOS y trabajaran con el conserje en todo lo que el les diga. Los espera en su despacho en este momento. No podrán volver a sus habitaciones hasta antes de las 11 así que mientras antes vayan mas tiempo tendrán de terminar el trabajo. No se pueden retirar sin haberlo terminado- miró a cada uno de sus alumnos por ultima vez y les indico que fueran a trabajar.

-No puedo tener peor suerte que tener que trabajar con Potter- le susurro Lily a Susan mientras salían del despacho.

-Al menos James no es un patán como Black- fue lo ultimo que Susan le dijo a Lily antes de que se separaran.

El grupo UNO siguió caminando hasta llegar al exterior de Hogwarts. Ahí los esperaba impaciente Hagrid con su pequeño gran cachorro, Fang.

-Hola chicos!- saludó con una gran sonrisa el joven semi-gigante mientras veía como Fang se abalanzaba sobre Sam y ella empezaba a jugar con él.

-Hola Hagrid- sonrió Sirius- que tenemos para hoy??

-Iremos al Bosque a buscar de estos- les mostró una especie de rama muy delgadita que parecía de oro- Sirius y Peter vienen conmigo al lado oeste y Sam, Susan y Fang iran hacia el este. Una vez que hayan encontrado 10 ramitas lancen una luz roja al cielo y los demás los iremos a buscar entendido?

-Si- dijeron todos al unísono

-Hagrid… y para que sirven las ramitas?- pregunto Sam

-Sirven para poder convertirse en animagos- dijo Hagrid sonriendo

-Enserio?- pregunto Sirius muy interesado

-Aaay No! No debí haber dicho eso!- se lamento- mejor empezamos a trabajar ahora. Nos vemos después y tengan cuidado chicas!

Por otra parte, el grupo DOS no tenía la misma suerte que el UNO. Les había tocado con Filch la persona no más agradable del mundo.

-Muy bien patanes a trabajar. La pelirroja con Lupin limpiaran el primer piso y los otros dos limpiaran las mazmorras- dijo Filch comenzando a sonreír con suficiencia- Sus varitas por favor- extendiendo su mano

-QUE?!?!?- se oyeron cuatro voces al unísono

-Entréguenmelas- dijo Filch sonriendo asquerosamente a opinión de los alumnos- Limpiaran a la forma muggle.

-Solo porque tu no sepas hacer magia no significa que tengamos que sufrir nosotros- murmuro por lo bajo James cosa que solo logro escuchar Remus que estaba a su lado, quien comenzó a reír.

-Que es tan gracioso LUPIN???- se enfureció Filch- acaso quieres limpiar con la lengua!!??

-Nada nada- dijo Remus riendo aun mientras le entregaba su varita. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-A trabajar entonces!!- chilló Filch

**--- En el Bosque ---**

-Susan mira!- gritó Sam muy emocionada- ahí hay dos!

-Menos mal- dijo Susan mientras iba a buscar el extraordinario ramillete de ramas doradas- pensé que no eran muy abundante. Cuantas tenemos?

-mmm- dudó un momento Sam mientras contaba en los canastos que habían convocado- 15 en total

-Diablos! Aún faltan 5 más

-Mejor entramos mas al bosque- sugirió Sam- tal vez ahí sean más abundantes

-Si vamos- dijo Susan tomando la mano de su amiga mientras Sam llevaba la correa de Fang

-Peter! No seas tan cobarde- le decía Sirius mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Peter- solo soy yo que pise una rama

-oh! Está bien- dijo Peter mientras se acercaba más a Sirius para decirle algo al oído- no crees que deberíamos llevar unas tres de estas cosas para ver si de algo nos sirven?

-Si ya lo había pensado- murmuro bajito Sirius- pero deberás distraer a Hagrid por mientras yo las guardo

-Hagrid mira ahí!- chillo Peter mientras Sirius ponía los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente Peter necesitaba clases de actuación- que es eso?

-Que cosa- dijo Hagrid dándose vuelta mientras Sirius se echaba tres ramitas al bolsillo

-Eso que se mueve- volvió a chillar Peter esta vez mucho más fuerte- Es peludo y tiene muchas patas!

-Pues no se- dijo Hagrid un poco nervioso- mejor volvamos al castillo, terminaremos esto mañana.

-Pero Hagrid… y las chicas?- dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo a Peter y mostrándole el pulgar.

-Sabrán como volver no se preocupen- dijo Hagrid despreocupado- lancen las chispas rojas y vámonos- comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo seguido muy de cerca de Peter y luego de Sirius tras haber lanzado las chipas rojas al cielo.

**---- En las mazmorras -----**

-No puedo creer que Filch quiera que limpiemos todo esto- dijo James mirando a su alrededor

-Y sin magia!- dijo Mariam indignada- en Beauxbatons el mayor castigo era tener que presentar algún show frente a todo el colegio pero no limpiar como si fueramos esclavos!

-Bueno querida Bouvier- dijo alguien proveniente de lo que al parecer era la Sala Común de Slytherin- te recuerdo que no estas en Beauxbatons- mientras Mariam palidecía

-Malfoy déjala tranquila- dijo James parándose entre Mariam y Lucius

-Pero mira quien esta aquí Snape- dijo Malfoy con un tono desagradable- San Potter. Mariam querida no deberías juntarte con esta gente- mientras la tomaba de la barbilla y hacia que lo mirara con sus ojos rojos- Veo que ÉL esta muy enojado en este momento y no me extrañaría, te juntas con gente que no es como nosotros.

-A que se refiere Mariam?- pregunto James desconcertado mientras miraba los ojos rojos de ella. Malfoy le hablaba a Mariam como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Déjame tranquila Malfoy- dijo Mariam soltándose de él- Es MI problema si ÉL esta enojado, no el tuyo- poniendo el tono más frío que jamás James le había escuchado- supongo que sabrás que a ÉL no le gustaría que te metieras en los asuntos de su elegida no? Y menos cuando ella no quiere.

-Cuidado viene alguien- se oyó decir a Snape

-Volverás a saber de mi- dijo Malfoy tomando la barbilla de Mariam y besándola en la comisura de los labios dejándola más pálida de lo normal. Luego de esto volvió a su sala común con Snape detrás de él.

-Que fue eso?- preguntó James molesto- acaso conoces a Malfoy?

-No te metas James- dijo Mariam volviendo a su color normal- no es algo en lo que deberías gastar tu tiempo en descubrir. Comencemos por favor. Tenemos que terminar por lo menos aquellos dos salones antes de volver con Filch- y tras decir esto se metió en una de las aulas que habían dejando a James lleno de preguntas en la cabeza. Quién era ÉL? Y sobre todo, porque los ojos de Mariam estaban rojos siendo que el cielo estaba negro. Era algo que tendría que descubrir pero no en ese momento, tenía un aula entera por limpiar.

**--- En el bosque ---**

-Susan que fue eso- pregunto Sam aferrandose más al brazo de su amiga mientras recogía otro ramillete dorado. Las chispas rojas enviadas por Sirius no habían sido vistas ya que se encontraban muy adentradas en el bosque.

-No lo se pero suena a cascos de caballos- dijo Susan contando los ramilletes- tenemos los que necesitamos, mejor nos vamos.

-Si- chillo Sam nerviosa pero tras decir esto una flecha paso rozándole el cuello y un segundo mas tarde se encontraban rodeadas por una manada de centauros.

-Humanos!- dijo acercándose un centauro negro que todos reconocerían como Bane- os atrevéis a venir acá y tratar de robar nuestros mas preciados tesoros

-N… no lo sabíamos- dijo Sam tartamudeando- no sabíamos que eran sus mas preciados tesoros- mientras tanto Susan lanzaba al cielo como podía chispas doradas las cuales formaba la palabra "Ayuda" en la entrada del Bosque Prohibido

-Por favor perdónennos- dijo Susan dejando su canasto en el suelo- de verdad no lo sabíamos

-Esta mintiendo!- gritó uno de los centauros que la rodeaban mientras otros asentían.

-Déjalas ir Bane- otro centauro salio de la pared que formaban y se acerco- Son potrillos. No hacemos nada en contra de los potrillos

-Déjennos ir por favor- suplico Sam al borde de las lágrimas mientras dejaba su canasto también en el suelo

-Prometemos no volver- dijo Susan- jamás. Lo prometemos

-Muy bien- dijo Bane- pueden irse. Pero tendrán que cumplir su promesa o volverán a saber de nosotros. Vamonos- a penas los centauros desaparecieron entre los árboles Susan y Sam comenzaron a correr todo lo que sus pies les daban. Al llegar a la entrada se encontraron con Sirius y Peter que venían corriendo en dirección al bosque

-Están bien?- preguntó Sirius viendo las deplorables condiciones en que venían sus compañeras. Sam estaba llena de ramas y hojas en el pelo y tenía un feo rasguño en la mejilla izquierda, mientras Susan tenía toda su túnica rasgada y una gran herida en su rodilla.

-Debo agradecerte Black por haber ido a ayudarnos- dijo Susan mirando a Sirius con desprecio- y muchas gracias también por habernos dejado SOLAS en el bosque.

-No es nuestra culpa- se defendió Peter- Hagrid nos dijo que mejor nos fuéramos y solo les enviáramos las chispas rojas

-Yo no vi chispas rojas- dijo Sam al borde de las lágrimas

-Creí que Sirius las había enviado- dijo Peter mirando a Sirius

-y lo hice!- se defendió Sirius

-Pero nadie las vio Black- dijo Susan histérica

-Como sea mejor nos vamos al castillo- dijo Sirius abrazando a Sam que ya había comenzado a llorar- vamos a la enfermería para que les curen estas heridas- Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al castillo y en el primer piso se encontraron a Remus y Lily que venían corriendo cubiertos de una especie de polvo verde.

-No puedo creerlo!!- grito Lily muy enojada- con lo que nos costo limpiar ese pasillo y llega el maldito poltergeist y lo ensucia de nuevo!!

-Que les paso chicas??- pregunto Remus- no vienen con muy buen aspecto que digamos

-Tuvimos un pequeño encuentro con unos centauros muy enojados- dijo Sam mientras le quitaba el polvo del cabello a Lily- donde están sus varitas?

-Filch las tiene- respondió Remus

-Acaso ese idiota pretendía que limpiaran todo a lo muggle?- preguntó sorprendido Sirius

-Exacto

-Supongo que no notaría si recibieran un poquito de ayuda verdad?- preguntó Susan con una sonrisa traviesa y acariciando su varita

-Oh Sus! Lo harías por mi?- pregunto Lily poniendo la carita del gato de Shrek

-Solo si tu me preparas esa solución de Murtlap que tan bien sabes hacer- dijo Susan extendiendo su mano- trato?

-Trato- dijo Lily estrechando la mano de Susan. Con un movimiento de varita todo el pasillo quedo limpio

-Cuidado ahí viene Filch- advirtió Peter

-Nos vemos en la sala común- dijo Sirius abriéndose paso a uno de los pasadizos siendo seguido por Susan, Peter y Sam.

* * *


	8. Una Bludger Mal Dirigida

**Capitulo 8**

**Una Bludger Mal Dirigida**

Los días de últimos días de Septiembre pasaron rápidamente para dar paso a Octubre y con esto al comienzo de la temporada de Quidditch. El primer partido se celebraría el próximo domingo entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. El equipo de Gryffindor tenía una baja muy grande, ya que gracias al castigo, James, Susan y Sirius no podían entrenar, cosa que tenía muy molesto a Frank Longbottom, un chico robusto y de pelo negro de séptimo curso, que era el capitán del equipo.

-Hey Potter!- lo llamó Frank quien venía corriendo hacia él, una vez que lo alcanzo le dijo- entrenamiento hoy de siete a diez. Asistencia OBLIGATORIA no me importa que tan castigado te tenga Dumbledore, McGonagall o el Papa, te quiero a ti, Black y March en el campo a las siete me escuchaste?

-Esta bien

-Avísale a Black y a March y diles exactamente lo que te dije. Adiós Potter.

Siguió caminando para dirigirse a su clase de Pociones dobles con los Slytherins. Metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saco una rana de chocolate. Iba a necesitar mucha azúcar si es que tenía que hablar con McGonagall para que le perdonara esta noche el castigo. En todos los años que llevaba en Hogwarts, jamás había escuchado a alguien que Minerva McGonagall le levantara el castigo. No perdía nada con intentarlo.

Una pelirroja cabellera paso rápidamente por su lado para entrar al aula en donde Slughorn daba clases, tras ella paso caminando Mariam quien ni siquiera se volteó para ver a James. Desde el encuentro con Malfoy del otro día ella ya no le hablaba, no lo miraba y evitaba estar en el mismo lugar que James. Esto lo tenía totalmente desconcertado ya que de las chicas del grupo de la pelirroja, con la mejor que se llevaba después de Susan era con Mariam, y ahora ella no quería saber nada de él.

-Cornamenta donde estabas?- le preguntó Sirius una vez sentado a su lado.

-Con Frank, hay entrenamiento hoy de siete a diez y no le importa si es que estemos castigados por la papa, tenemos que ir igual

-La papa de quien?- pregunto Sirius confundido. No entendía que tenía que ver la comida con el Quidditch

-Ni idea- dijo James encogiéndose de hombros- a lo mejor es la papa que vimos en esa "pelíuca" muggle en casa de Remus

-Cual? La del vaquero de juguete?

-Si! Esa misma- había olvidado completamente el tema de Mariam para analizar a la papa de Toy Story.

-A todo esto que haremos para librarnos del castigo esta noche?- preguntó Sirius

-Preguntarle a McGonagall- se encogió de hombros James buscando a alguien con la mirada- Haz visto a Susan?

-La última vez que la vi estaba con Malfoy en el vestíbulo- dijo Sirius apretando los puños

-Con Malfoy?! Que hacía con Malfoy?- preguntó James un poquito alterado

-Que se yo- dijo Sirius pegándole un codazo a James para que se diera cuenta de que llegaba Slughorn. Diez minutos más tarde llegaron Malfoy y Susan, esta última muy sonrojada. James al ver esto decidió mandarle una notita a Susan que estaba sentada delante de él con Sam.

"_Que te pasó? Espéranos a mí y a Sirius al final de esta clase afuera. J. Potter"_

"_Es necesario que Black este ahí también? Sus"_

"_Si, tenemos que hablar con McGonagall. J.P"_

La respuesta a esta nota fue el pulgar de Susan levantado y una mirada de reproche de Lily quien había visto como James y Susan se mandaban recaditos. A respuesta James le guiño un ojo haciendo que la pelirroja soltara un bufido de exasperación y Susan le saco la lengua.

-Que pasa Lily?- preguntó Mariam viendo como su compañera de banco soltaba un bufido de exasperación.

-Potter- contestó simplemente Lily frunciendo el ceño tras la cara que había puesto Susan- no crees que es demasiado arrogante?

-Si un poco. En los castigos siempre se anda pavoneando con la maldita Snitch. Se cree muy genial y no es ni la mitad de bueno que Charles,

-Charles juega Quidditch?- preguntó Lily interesándose repentinamente en la conversación tras escuchar el nombre del hermano de Mariam.

-Jugaba, al pasar a sexto el tiempo no le alcanzaba así que tuvo que dejarlo- dándole un codazo a Lily para que prestara atención a clases. La clase paso lentamente ya que fue teórica. Vieron todo tipo de cosa que se usaba para fabricar pociones hasta que Sirius sin poder soportar más el aburrimiento, lanzo una bomba fétida logrando que la clase terminara 45 minutos antes.

-Sus vienes?- preguntó Lily al ver que su amiga se quedaba en la puerta esperando a alguien.

-Vayan sin mí chicas, luego las busco- contestó haciéndoles un gesto con la mano para quitar importancia. Al instante alguien le tapo los ojos.

-Que pasa James?- preguntó Susan con cierto aburrimiento por el viejo truco que usaba su amigo.

-Cómo supiste que era yo?- preguntó James abriendo muchos los ojos en señal de fingida sorpresa

-Potter habla rápido- dijo Susan fastidiada

-Susy Susy son dos cosas que te vengo a decir- dijo James sonriendo inocentemente y mostrando dos dedos- la primera y mas importante es que eres la persona más…

-James Potter ve al grano o me voy- dijo Susan cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Uy que amargada- dijo James sonriendo triunfal- Que tanto hacías con Malfoy que llegaste tarde?

-Nada importante

-Llegaste sonrojada. Que te hizo ese idiota?

-Nada

-Susan…- James se estaba cansando. Quería una respuesta en ese instante.

-Solo estábamos hablando

-De que?

-Eres insoportable lo sabías?- dijo Susan molesta viendo como James asentía con una gran sonrisa en la cara- Me preguntó si quería ser su novia, eso es todo.

-Que le contestaste?- preguntó James poniéndose serio de repente

-Que lo pensaría

-Que harás?

-Lo pensare- contestó Susan

-Susan! Esas cosas no se piensan!- protesto James- debiste haberle dicho que no en ese momento!

-No estoy segura- contestó Susan pensativa- no me parece tan mal tipo

-Es un Slytherin, con eso debería bastarte no?

-No- dijo Susan fríamente- Que era lo otro que me querías decir?

James saco un espejo y pronunció fuertemente "Sirius" Al instante apareció la imagen del guapo merodeador en el espejo- Terminaste de hablar con la bruja para que podamos ir ya?- le dijo este.

-Sirius- reprocho James- Nos vemos afuera del despacho de McGonagall

-Nos vemos- James se guardó el espejo en la túnica y comenzó a caminar con Susan al lado- Tenemos entrenamiento de siete a diez esta noche.

-A si? Y como pretende Longbottom que nos escapemos del castigo?- preguntó la chica levantando una ceja sarcástica

-Es por eso que vamos a hablar con McGonagall, dudo que quiera que su equipo pierda no? Y no hemos entrenado lo suficiente para jugar ese partido. Supongo que nos dejara entrenar.

-Merlín te escuche- dijo Sirius desde atrás de ellos- No soportaría ver la cara de felicidad de Smith si gana ese partido. El muy cabrón se ha propuesto volarme la cabeza con una bludger desde el año pasado- haciendo pucherito

-Una lastima que no lo haya hecho- comentó Susan mirando hacia otro lado

-No Susy. Una lástima es que no te haya volado la cabeza a ti por equivocación- dijo Sirius con voz melosa recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de Susan.

Por mientras en la sala común, Lily, Sam y Mariam terminaban la tarea de Herbología mientras esperaban que tocaran para el almuerzo. De repente, Mariam comenzó a sentir un horrible ardor en los ojos y a cada rato se rascaba los ojos desesperada. Lily se dio cuenta del cambio de ojos de Mariam y comenzó a preguntar.

-Que le paso a tus ojos? Por que están rojos? Mariam estas bien? Te duelen mucho?- pregunto de corrido Lily

Mariam ya estaba muy nerviosa y pensando en que esa era su oportunidad, se decidió por contarles toda la verdad a la pelirroja y a la rubia. Cuando terminó, ambas chicas estaban en sorprendidas, pero se mantenían igual de cercanas a Mariam.

-Espero que no se alejen de mí por esto- dijo Mariam muy apenada- porque realmente las aprecio mucho chicas, pero las entiendo si es que no quieren hablar conmigo nunca mas- cabizbaja

-Pero que cosas dices Mariam!- se sorprendió Lily

-Por supuesto que queremos seguir siendo tus amigas- agrego Sam

-Enserio?- pregunto Mariam sonriendo y levantando la cabeza

-Por supuesto- la abrazó Lily seguida de Sam

-Le has dicho a Susan?- preguntó Sam

-Si. Fue la primera en saberlo. Lo descubrió ella y casi me golpeo para que le dijera la verdad- sonrió Mariam recordando ese momento- las quiere mucho.

**--------**

-Aun no puedo creer que hayan logrado convencer a McGonagall de que nos dejara faltar al castigo esta noche- dijo Susan aún sorprendida por la hazaña de sus amigos- Si hasta nos dejo la semana libre!

-Ella no quería ver la copa de Quidditch en la oficina de Slughorn este año- dijo James sonriendo

-Además se ha encariñado con ella- agrego Sirius- no han visto como la llena con dulces?

-Mejor nos vamos a almorzar- dijo James viendo como Sam pasaba rápidamente por su lado- Hey Stev!

-Que pasa Potter?

-No tendremos castigo por el resto de la semana debido a que tenemos que entrenar para el partido- dijo James pasando su mano por su cabello- y eso lo incluye a uds para que fuera más justo.

-Oh! Excelente- dijo Sam guiñándole un ojo a Sirius quien le sonrió como respuesta- Ahora debo terminar con alguien. Si me disculpan- y continuó caminando rápidamente.

-Terminara con Tyler?- preguntó Sirius

-Eso creo por que?- preguntó Susan levantando una ceja

-Porque la invitare a salir si que es así. Sam está cada día más linda.

-Morirás si le haces daño Black- lo amenazó Susan- me encargaré de eso personalmente si es que le haces algo.

-No te preocupes March- dijo Sirius sonriendo hacia donde había pasado Sam hace poco- Nos llevaremos de lo más bien.

El resto del día pasó tranquilamente. Los chicos estaban muy felices de que por fin tuvieran una semana para descansar.

A las seis de la tarde, Sam, Lily y Susan estaban en una esquina de la Sala Común, conversando sobre un evento que iba a haber en Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana.

-Que idea más innovadora- dijo Lily

-Será realmente interesante- dijo Susan

-Además, podremos cantar y todo- dijo Sam quien era la más emocionada de las tres- será toda una tarde diferente- viendo como llegaban los cuatro merodeadores a la sala y se sentaban en la esquina opuesta a ellas.

-Hey Stevenson!- la llamó Sirius desde su asiento- Vendrás conmigo a la tarde artística el próximo Sábado?

-Aprovechando de que deje a Nicholson, Blackie?- preguntó Sam levantando una ceja divertida

-Puede ser- dijo Sirius como reflexionando- Vendrás o no?

-Claro, pero te advierto una cosas desde ahora, no quiero más relaciones serias- guiñándole un ojo y volviéndose donde sus amigas al igual que Sirius- Definitivamente va a ser una tarde diferente- sonriéndoles traviesa y con cierto misterio en su voz.

-Te gusta Black?- le preguntó Lily bajito

-No- contestó Sam después de un rato- pero podría llegar a agradarme- volteándose para guiñarle un ojo a Sirius que la estaba observando en ese momento.

-Bueno chicas me voy a arreglar- dijo Susan- nos vemos- dándole un beso a cada una en la frente y subiendo por la escalera de la habitación de las chicas. Un rato después vieron como Sirius y James subían también para luego bajar con su uniforme de Quidditch y escoba en mano y juntarse con Susan.

**--------**

-Hey Potter concéntrate!- gritó Frank desde arriba de su escoba

-Frank ya llevamos entrenando tres horas- gritó James tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Llevaban entrenando más de tres horas y el tiempo no estaba de su lado. Una extraña tormenta comenzó y Frank no había dejado el entrenamiento.

-Black mira por donde tiras esas bludger!- volvió a gritar Frank esquivando una bludger de Sirius

-James cuidado!- gritó Susan cuando vio que James caía por de su escoba a causa de una bludger mal dirigida de Bryan Thompson, el otro bateador del equipo.

-Bajen todos de sus escobas- ordeno Frank descendiendo para ver como estaba James- Ahora! March y Black guarden las pelotas. James como estas??- ayudando a sentar al chico.

-Bien solo me duele un poco la muñeca- dijo James agarrándose la muñeca izquierda con la mano derecha- Poppy la arreglara en segundos.

-James que te paso?- preguntó Susan llegando a su lado

-Solo me caí de la escoba- dijo James poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Sirius- No hay problemas.

-Te acompaño Potter- dijo Frank caminando junto a él- los demás a las duchas!

Al llegar a la enfermería dejaron a James sobre una cama y esperaron a que Madame Promfrey lo fuera a ver.

-Señor Potter que le ha pasado?- pregunto Poppy

-Me caí de la escoba y creo que me doble la muñeca izquierda

-Déjeme ver eso… mmm… Señor Potter tiene una grave fractura en su muñeca- viendo como Frank hacía una mueca de dolor- se ha partido el brazo en cuatro partes. No podrá jugar Quidditch en al menos una semana.

-Pero Madame Promfrey!- gritó Frank histérico- el partido es en cuatro días! Y James es nuestro buscador!

-Lo siento Longbottom- dijo la enfermera dándole una poción para que se calmara- deberán buscar a alguien que lo reemplace.

-Poppy por favor- suplico James- necesito jugar el domingo.

-Lo siento Potter, tendrán que conseguir a alguien más.

La noticia de que James no podría jugar el siguiente partido de Quidditch fue recibida como un balde de agua fría en la Casa de Gryffindor. Todos culpaban a Bryan Thompson por su torpeza. Frank andaba con un humor de perros desde ese momento, sin contar además de que había terminado con Alice, su novia desde el año pasado.

Esa noche, luego del entrenamiento se encontraba Susan en su habitación con las chicas, hablando sobre las últimas noticias.

-Maldito Thompson!- alegaba Susan a todo voz mientras sus amigas se limitaban a escucharla gritar- es un torpe! Siempre le dije a Frank que no lo incluyera en el equipo pero el muy idiota no me hizo caso! Y ahora perderemos el partido por su culpa!! No tenemos buscador!

-Y no tienen a nadie como suplente?- preguntó Lily que aunque no le importara el Quidditch si le importaba que ganaran la Copa de Quidditch

-NO!- gritó Susan

-Tal vez si lo tengan- le dijo tranquilamente Mariam sonriéndole para que se calmara.

-QUIEN!?

-Charles- respondió tranquilamente Mariam antes de salir persiguiendo a Susan que salio rápidamente dirigida a la habitación de los de séptimo con sus dos escobas. Ni siquiera se molesto en tocar la puerta para entrar como un torbellino a la habitación.

-Charles! CHARLES!- comenzó a gritar como loca mientras Mariam y las demás llegaban tras ella.

-Susan!- apareció Chris March tras los doseles de su cama- que haces acá? Para de gritar como loca.

-Necesito a Charles, hermanito- dijo haciendo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa

-Tranquila Susan no sabemos si va a querer- le dijo Lily tomándola de un brazo y arrastrándola a una silla.

-Que era todo ese griterío?- preguntó Charles saliendo del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y otra en mano, secándose el pelo

-….- Lily y Sam quedaron en shock al ver el bien formado cuerpo del ex jugador de Quidditch mientras Mariam fruncía el ceño- Podrías taparte por favor?

-No sabía que estaban aquí- se sonrojó Charles mientras se tapaba con lo primero que encontraba

-Bouvier ten- dijo Susan dándole un jeans y una túnica- vístete rápido y te espero en cinco minutos en la sala común- mientras agarraba a Lily y se la llevaba de la habitación al igual que lo hacía Mariam con Sam- Adiós hermanito. Mándale mis peores deseo a nuestra madre- volviendo a hacer ese intento de sonrisa cerró la puerta.

-TU hermana esta loca- dijo Charles mientras se vestía a Chris- lo sabías?

-Desde hace muchos años

Cinco minutos más tarde bajo para encontrarse con Susan que tenía puesto la túnica de Quidditch y llevaba dos escobas.

-Ten- dándole una escoba

-Por qué me das esto?- le pregunto Charles mirándola raro

-Porque lo necesitas para volar- dijo Susan como si fuera de lo más normal tomándolo de un brazo y arrastrándolo fuera de la sala- Nos vemos mas tarde chicas!- mientras se encontraba con Frank en la salida del retrato- TU también vendrás Longbottom- tomándolo también y llevándolos hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Una hora más tarde volvieron los tres llenos de barro y, Frank y Susan con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tenemos un nuevo buscador- le dijo Susan a sus amigas una vez sentada frente ala chimenea- tu hermano vuela estupendo Mariam. Frank ha quedado muy satisfecho con su desempeño.

-March! Mañana entrenamiento igual que hoy- dijo Frank mientras subía seguido de Charles que antes le guiño un ojo a Lily- Que duerman bien.

-Que fue eso Lily?- le preguntó Sam picaramente.

-Estas saliendo con Bouvier y no me lo habías contado?- le siguió el juego a la rubia Susan

-Noo!- contesto Lily muy sonrojada- Solo hemos quedado para el sábado

-Enserio? Cuando te lo preguntó?- Mariam estaba muy emocionada

-Hoy- se sonrojó Lily- Caminábamos por las dependencias del colegio cuando….

**-Flash Back**-

Dos jóvenes caminaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts cogidos del brazo. El día no los acompañaban ya que amenazaba con ponerse a llover en cualquier momento pero ellos ni cuenta se daban ya que estaban en su mundo. Se sentaron junto a un haya cerca del lago y la chica apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del morocho.

-Oye Lily- preguntó el morocho a la pelirroja- Irás a la tarde diferente este Sábado?

-Por supuesto- sonrió Lily levantando la cabeza del hombro de su amigo- y tú?

-Solo si tu vas conmigo- dijo Charles tomándole la mano a la pelirroja- Que me dices?- sonriéndole- Irías?

-Claro que si- dijo Lily mientras Charles le besaba la mano- Mejor entramos o nos mojaremos- viendo como comenzaba a llover.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

-Por eso era que no te encontrábamos!- exclamó Sam- te buscamos por todas pero no se nos ocurrió buscar en los terrenos- pegándose en la cabeza como regañándose.

-No sabía que mi hermano podía ser tan romántico- chasqueó la lengua Mariam

-Bueno ahora lo sabes- dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño- Es muy simpático y realmente me agrada.

-Te gusta?- preguntó Susan

Lily lo dudó un momento para luego contestar- creo que sí.

-Entonces lo conquistaremos, nena- dijo Susan en pose de superhéroe

-Siiiii!- saltó Sam siguiéndole el juego a Susan, y poniendo en pose de Ángeles de Charlie- Mariam! no seas aburrida y únete- tomándola de un brazo y haciendo que se agachara.

-Los Ángeles de Lily- gritó Mariam logrando que todos se voltearan a verla.

* * *


	9. Un Fin de Semana lleno de Sorpresas: I

**Capítulo Nueve**

**Un Fin de Semana lleno de Sorpresas: Parte I**

Era sábado por la mañana y todos los alumnos estaban muy emocionados por el día que les esperaba. Era una tradición que todos los años, en las Tres Escobas se celebrara una tarde al más estilo muggle, en donde todo el que quisiera podía mostrar algo, (cantar, actuar, declararse) y además era muy bien conocido el concurso de canto, en donde les ponían una canción y los concursantes debían seguir el ritmo. Siempre era animada por alguien famoso y lo que más les gustaba a los chicos que asistían, era que ningún profesor se presentaba, cosa que los dejaba libre para hacer lo que quisieran.

-Podrías por favor salir de la ducha Lily?- gritó Susan golpeando la puerta del baño- Ya llevas mas de una hora en el baño!

-Lo siento- dijo Lily saliendo del baño- me he quedado dormida en la ducha

-Eres rara lo sabías?- dijo Sam desde el suelo haciendo abdominales.

-Eres tu la rara que nos despertó a las diez de la mañana en fin de semana!- saltó Susan que era la más molesta.

-Me lo agradecerán- dijo Sam tomando un sorbo de agua de su botella- Aprovecharemos mucho más el día de esta manera.

-Si claro, lo aprovecharemos más quedándonos dormidas en cualquier parte- rebatió Lily bostezando.

-Como sea, usa rápido el baño Sus por favor, necesito ducharme- dijo Sam saliendo de la puerta de su dormitorio para ir a saltar las escaleras. Se levantaba temprano todos los sábados para ejercitarse y así poder mantener "ese magnífico cuerpo" como ella misma decía.

-Si practicara Quidditch no tendría necesidad de ejercitarse tanto en las mañanas- dijo Susan entrando al baño.

-Volviste!- gritó Lily dirigiéndose a Mariam que venía de la lechuzería- Te llegaron las cosas que encargaste?

-Si- dijo Mariam con un gran paquete en manos- Me ha mandado la colección verano-otoño que están usando los muggles ahora.

-Excelente- dijo Lily acercándose a la ropa que dejaba Mariam sobre su cama- Como crees que me quedara esto?- mostrándole un vestido.

-Te veras muy bien- le dijo Susan saliendo del baño y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación

-Susan no pensaras ir en toalla a la sala común- le preguntó Lily levantando una ceja sarcástica

-Que tiene de malo- chasqueo la lengua- SAAAAAM! El baño esta desocupado!!- apareció sonriente y se encerró en el baño.

-Ahí va otra hora mas esperando- dijo Lily soltando un bufido

Al final las chicas estuvieron listas a las doce del día. Lily llevaba un vestido sueltísimo, que le quedaba dos palmos y medio sobre la rodilla, de color verde con tirantes gruesos y un escote bastante humilde. Sus zapatos eran sandalias con un poco de taco blanco y su pelo lo llevaba suelto. Sam iba con un vestido mas ajustado a sus curvas del mismo largo, de color azul. Llevaba botas negras que le llegaban un palmo bajo la rodilla y su pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño. Susan por el contrario llevaba un sweater de color celeste suelto que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y además llevaba puesto unos leggings que eran a media pierna y negros. Sus zapatos eran negros y su pelo y flequillo (que ese día lucían de castaños) lo llevaba hacia el lado recogido en un medio moño. Mariam optó por llevar un abrigo café claro hasta la rodilla, que se ataba a la altura de la cintura y unas botas un palmo bajo la rodilla, planas y negras. Su pelo negro estaba atado en una trenza hacia el lado y el resto de su pierna estaba descubierta.

Sam y Lily llevaban túnicas que combinaban con sus vestidos.

Al bajar se encontraron con Sirius que esperaba a Sam en las escaleras y un poco más allá estaba Charles esperando a Lily.

-Nos vemos chicas- se despidió Lily del brazo de Charles mientras Susan le guiñaba el ojo picaramente.

-Supongo que quedamos solo nosotras- chasqueó la lengua Mariam

-Hey Sooz- llamó Chris acercándose a la pareja de chicas

-Que onda hermanito?- preguntó Susan abrazándolo

-Te molesta si Paul y yo vamos con ustedes? Ya sabes que Charles nos abandono por la pelirroja y Frank esta con un humor de perros desde que rompió con Alice, además hablo algo de repasar tácticas con el equipo de Quidditch.

-Por mi no hay problema- dijo Susan mirando a Mariam

-Claro, vamos con Uds.- dijo Mariam tomando el brazo que le ofrecía Chris

Llegaron alrededor de las doce y media a las Tres Escobas y se encontraron con mucha gente conocida. En una mesa se encontraban sentados Remus (que miraba a Sam embobado), Peter, James y para su sorpresa Sirius y Sam, esta ultima con una expresión aburridísima. Luego se les unió Amy Simons cosa que logró cambiar la expresión en la cara de Sam. También al pasar vieron a un grupo de Slytherin entre los que estaban Tyler Nicholson y Sean Webster, ambos ex de Sam. Se sentaron los cuatro en una mesa que estaba junto a la de Frank y algunos del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor como Bryan Thompson, y los cazadores Orla Lucas y Ryan Wright, además de su ex novia Alice Harrison que ni se dignaba a mirarle.

-Mira quien animara hoy!- le dio un codazo Paul a Susan- Celestina Warbeck!- Era una bruja muy joven, de no mas de veinticinco años, que estaba comenzando a entrar en el mundo de la música, pero que ya era muy conocida. Al subir al escenario, hizo un saludo con la mano y sonriendo ante los aplausos que el público le daba comenzó a hablar:

-Bienvenidos Hoy a la Tarde Anual Muggle- sonrió esperando a que los aplausos cesaran- En donde espero que todos pasen un buen rato. Les recuerdo que pueden hacer lo que quieran, acá la única regla es "No a los Duelos" y cualquier cosa que quieran servirse, deben pedírselo a la señora Rosmerta. Y ahora los dejo con nuestra primera banda que se llama "Los Acromantulas"- mientras se escuchaban aplausos por todas partes y ella salía del escenario, en el cual apareció un micrófono, dos guitarras eléctricas y una batería.

-No sabes quienes son?- le susurró Susan a Lily que acababa de sentarse con Charles en la misma mesa

-Ni idea- mientras veía como Charles, Chris, Frank y Paul se levantaban y se dirigían al escenario- A donde van?- le preguntó con los ojos como platos Lily a Charles

-A cantar nena- dijo Charles besándola en la mejilla

-Que ridículo van a hacer estos tipos- preguntó Susan abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Por Merlín esta era la sorpresa que me tenía Charles- le susurró Lily a Susan y Mariam que también tenía los ojos como platos.

Charles y Paul tomaron las guitarras eléctricas y se las colgaron, Frank tomó el micrófono y Chris se sentó en la batería.

-Este era el ruido que venía de la pieza de mi hermano todo el verano- se dijo más para si misma Susan. Al minuto comenzó a sonar una música lenta y Frank dijo:

-Hola a todos!- el público comenzó a aplaudir- bueno este tema está dedicado, a la persona más importante de mi vida y sólo espero que me perdone- mientras miraba a Alice que estaba más roja que un tomate.

_Gimme a reason  
Why I'm feeling so blue  
Everytime I close my eyes, all I see is you  
Gimme a reason  
Why I can't feel my heart  
Everytime you leave my side, I just fall apart  
And when you're fast asleep, I wonder where you go  
Can you tell me, I wanna know_

_Because I miss you  
And this is all I wanna say  
I guess I miss you, beautiful  
These three words have said it all  
You know I miss you  
I think about you when you're gone  
I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong  
I don't need to carry on_

Todos estaban aplaudiendo mientras Charles y Paul tocaban un solo en la guitarra.

_Gimme a reason  
Why I can't concentrate  
The world is turning upside down  
Spinning round and round_

_Gimme a reason  
Why I now understand  
The beauty and simplicity of everything surrounding me_

_Because I miss you  
And this is all I wanna say_

_I guess I miss you, beautiful  
These three words have said it all_

Todos estallaron en aplausos y Alice estaban llorando de la emoción. Quienes más aplaudían eran las chicas ya que los chicos no estaban nada mal. Paul Lucas tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos turquesa. Era alto y para no practicar deportes, tenía muy buen físico. Además en su brazo derecho llevaba tatuado una acromantula en miniatura. Chris era muy parecido a Susan solo que su pelo era castaño y tenía la nariz un poco más larga. Tenía el pelo a la altura del mentón y era ondulado. Charles tenía el pelo negro y los ojos verdes. Además ya no tenía la cara hinchada como cuando llego a Hogwarts y estaba mucho más guapo.

-Creo que nuestro vocalista- habló Paul por el micrófono- no podrá seguir cantando ya que esta un poco ocupado- mientras todos dirigían la vista a donde estaban Frank y Alice besándose- pero la siguiente canción la cantara Charles Bouvier y se llama "La Torre de Babel"- aplausos por todo el público mientras muchos sacaban sus cigarros y sus porros y comenzaban a encenderlos.

-Comienza Chris- gritó Charles mientras comenzaba a sonar la música y le guiñaba un ojo a Lily que se sonrojo igual como lo había hecho Alice al principio de la otra canción.

_En la Torre de Babel  
vivían cincuenta cigarros  
vivían amontonados  
hechos todos de papel_

Todos se habían levantado de sus mesas para comenzar a bailar la canción.

_Uno a uno alineados  
todos muy bien formados  
El más pequeño era aquel  
y se llamaba Gabriel  
_

Todos habían comenzado a cantar con el grupo y a saltar, ya que la canción era muy conocida.

_Tabaco fino, algodones  
iban a ver el río  
Iban cantando canciones,  
muertos de frío  
La pasión de Gabriel  
era nadar en el río  
Le contó de esto a su tío  
que era un cigarro de miel_

Los chicos seguían tocando mientras las chicas se sentaban y llamaban a Rosmerta.

-Seis Cervezas de Mantequilla por favor- pidió Lily

-Todavía no me creo que estos estén ahí cantando- dijo Susan riendo- eso explica porque no le veía ni el pelo a Chris en las vacaciones y las veces que estaba, sonaba el ruido de la batería.

-No tenía ni la menor idea de que Charles cantara y tocara guitarra- dijo Mariam mirando el espectáculo- TU hermano esta buenísimo!

-Si lo se- dijo Susan sonriéndole a Sam que estaba dos mesas mas allá y apuntaba a Paul haciendo un gesto de "Que sabroso"- Es muy curioso que aun no tenga novia- cambiando su expresión por terror- será gay?

-No creo- dijo Lily mientras veía que Chris le guiñaba un ojo a Mariam- yo creo que no ha encontrado a una chica adecuada para él. Eso es todo.

-Hey!! Que fue eso!- dijo Susan abriendo los ojos- Mariam y Chris? Hay algo que no me has contado?

-nada del otro mundo- dijo Marian encogiéndose de hombros- mientras tú te dedicabas a coquetear con Paul, Chris y yo hablamos y debo decirte que es muy agradable.

-Por algo es mi hermano- dijo Susan sonriendo como una niña pequeña.

-Chicos!! Tocaron excelente- dijo Lily mientras Charles se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba- Fue una gran sorpresa!

-Esa era la idea- mientras Chris se dejaba abrazar por su hermana

-Aquí tienen sus cervezas- Rosmerta se había acercado con seis vasos- Tocaron muy bien chicos- sonriéndoles

-Gracias muñeca- dijo Paul guiñándole un ojo- Podrías traernos un poco de whisky de fuego?

-Claro- dijo Rosmerta anotando en una libretita- pero necesito ver sus identificaciones muggles chicas, no se si son mayores de edad.

-Pero nosotras no…- comenzó Lily

-Acá tienes- dijo Susan entregándole tres tarjetas en donde salían sus fotos y algunos datos cambiados.

-Excelente, en un momento vuelvo con su pedido- dijo Rosmerta alejándose.

-Quien te dio esas identificaciones falsas?- le pregunto Lily seriamente

-James- contesto Susan encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Al ver la mirada de reproche de Lily cambio el semblante- Por favor Lily, no te enojes- haciendo pucherito

-Está bien- se resigno Lily mientras veía como Jordan Lucas, un chico de quinto curso de Ravenclaw se subía para cantar- No es ese tu hermano Paul?

-Si- se sorprendió Paul- no sabía que cantaría

-Como lo ibas a saber si al igual que con Orla, apenas hablan- dijo Chris

-Cada uno hace su vida- dijo Paul encogiéndose de hombros prendiendo un cigarro- Quieres Sus?

-Claro- contestó Susan prendiendo el cigarro que le dieron.

_Monday  
took her for a drink on Tuesday  
we were making love by Wednesday  
and on Thursday & Friday & Saturday we chilled on Sunday _

-Hey Lily- preguntó Charles- Vamos a dar una vuelta? No me gusta mucho el olor del cigarro.

-Excelente idea- le sonrió Lily- a mi tampoco me gusta. Nos vemos más tarde chicas- abandonando el lugar con Charles.

-Chris, necesito la verdad, a Charles le gusta Lily?- preguntó Mariam

-Esta loco por ella- le sonrió Chris

-Pero el no esta seguro de que ella sienta lo mismo por él- agregó Paul

-Que idiota! A Lily también le gusta!- saltó Mariam

-Dejemos que se las arreglen solos- le dijo Susan sentándola mientras veía preocupada como James salía del local solo- Luego vuelvo- se paró y salió del local.

-James!- gritó Susan alcanzándolo- a donde vas?

-A respirar un rato- le sonrió- el ambiente esta un poco toxico sabes?- mirando el cigarro que Susan llevaba en su mano- Además Amy ni siquiera me habla! No ha parado de hablar con Stevens en todo este rato..

-Bah! Déjala- le dijo Susan mientras apagaba su cigarrillo- No sabes lo que se pierde. Además, no era esa la chica que salio con Black unas semanas atrás?

-Si, pero Sirius se aburrió y la chica es realmente linda

-Bah que estúpido eres! Desde cuando te pones a recoger los restos de Black- exclamo Susan indignada

-Como te ha ido con Malfoy?- preguntó James para cambiar de tema

-Hable con él

-Y?- la animó James para que hablara

-Le dije que lo intentara más adelante- le dijo Susan chasqueando la lengua- Que no tenía oportunidad conmigo en este momento.

-Esa es mi amiga!- celebró James abrazándola- Que hay entre Evans y Bouvier?

-Pues… Mariam y Lily son muy amigas

-No esa Bouvier, Sus!- saltó James- Su hermano!!

-Aaaahhh, Charles

-Exacto

-Hasta el momento solo amigos, pero no pasan de la próxima semana Por qué?

-Por nada- dijo James mirando hacia otro lado

-Jaaames? Te gusta Lily?

-Nooo- contestó este alarmado- Eso fue hace mucho

-Donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan- canturreo Susan

-El problema es que nunca hubo fuego- dijo James frunciendo el ceño- Lily jamás se intereso por mi.

-Si eso es verdad

-Mejor entramos. Debo asegurarme que Sirius controle las copas- sonrió a Susan- ya llevaba varias cuando salí, y tu amiga es igual o peor que él.

-No te preocupes por Sam, es de larga duración- le dijo Susan mientras entraban y se iba cada uno a sus respectivas mesas.

-Jamie!- salto Sirius siendo sujetado por James ya que casi se cae- Donde has estado amigo?

-Hablando con Sus- dijo James frunciendo el ceño- cuantas copas llevas Sirius?

-Casi nada Jamsie- dijo Sam- Siriusin solo se ha tomado unas poquiitas.

-Por Merlín!- le dijo James a Remus- Estos están hechos el uno para el otro- mientras Remus fruncía el ceño- Donde está Amy?

-Cantó un par de canciones y luego se fue a sentar con sus amigas- contestó Peter mientras Remus se encogía de hombros.

-Supongo que se habrá aburrido de doña copitas- agregó Remus frunciendo el ceño otra vez

-Remus no deberías fruncir el ceño tan seguido- dijo James chasqueando la lengua- quedaras arrugadito.

-Y tú deberías estar más preocupado de tu amigo en vez de estar fijándote en mi cara- le dijo Remus mientras veía como Sirius se iba a cantar al escenario

-Déjalo- se encogió de hombros James mientras tomaba un poco de hidromiel- Sabe cuidarse solito.

-Hola guapass!- dijo Sirius logrando ahogar las Tres Escobas con gritos del alumnado femenino- Esta canción va dedicada a todas las guapass que han salido conmigo. Nunca las olvidaré- sonriéndole al público y guiñándoles un ojo mientras más de alguna se desmayaba- También va por ti Sammy- guiñándole un ojo mientras esta sonreía.

Comenzó a sonar un ritmo muy movidito y muchos se levantaron para bailar mientras Sirius cantaba.

_Put up your hands girl but not so,so pushy  
If you wanna be comn' and makn' sweet love to me  
And if your the type of girl that do anything me please  
Maybe then i realize you ain't got what i need  
To keep my soul alright  
It keeps me up high above  
Yes me got the reason to come question your love  
It keeps my soul alright  
It keeps me up high above  
Want me girlie to come give me some sweet lovn'  
And in the morning time she makes me feel alright  
Then me gotta be waitn' till the day turns to night  
Cause in the evening time she makes me feel alright  
Girl you got me wishin' this would happen every night_

Más de una chica trató de subir al escenario y una hasta logró abrirle los primeros botones de la camisa y despeinarlo dejándolo aún más sexy.

Él era Sirius Black, lo mínimo que podía hacer era darles un regalo a sus admiradoras. Pero en ese momento el solo pensaba en su última "conquista", Sam. No estaba seguro de que si ella era realmente como las otras y sería tan fácil hacer lo mismo que con las otras, pero él aún así la quería. Verdad?

_Said if you want to get with me  
Girl this is what you'll find  
But a man who's got the type of moves to make u loose your mind  
You tell me that your love is true on each and every day  
You tell me that you've got that type of lovn' here to stay_

Al bajar del escenario se dirigió directo hacía donde estaba antes sentado (no sin antes tener un par de problemas con algunas fans de hormonas revueltas) y se acercó a Sam. La tomó de la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso con todas las miradas del público encima, que por supuesto Sam respondió.

Reacciones? James y Peter abrieron los ojos como platos, sus amigas casi se caen de la silla por la impresión, las fans de Sirius comenzaron a llorar como magdalenas y los chicos miraron con odio a Sirius. Remus… simplemente se paró de su silla y salió del local.

-Cof cof… Bueno esa fue una bonita presentación del chico que está ahí al medio- comenzó Celestina con una ceja levantada- pero le pedimos que por el bien de los menores de edad que se encuentren presente… VAYAN A HACERLO A OTRA PARTE- Ni Sam ni Sirius se inmutaron. Al parecer no sabían que hablaban de ellos.

-Hey Black! Podrías dejar de tragarte las amígdalas de mi amiga por favor?- gritó Susan mientras la parejita se separaba. Sam miró a sus amigas y recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de Susan y media sonrisa de Mariam.

-Vamonos de acá- le susurró Sam a Sirius. Este la tomo de la mano y salieron del local.

-Donde está Remus?- preguntó Peter pasado un rato

-No lo se- contestó James- Mejor lo voy a buscar.

Salió del lugar y se dirigió a la Casa de los Gritos. Sabía que Remus iba a estar ahí, siempre iba ahí cuando algo le molestaba. Al llegó se sonrió a sí mismo. Remus estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana viendo el paisaje.

-Como me encontraste?- preguntó Remus sin mirar a James

-Deberías dejar de ser tan obvio Lunático- contestó James metiendo su mano sana en un bolsillo- Sabes? No sabía que te gustaba Stevens.

-Quien dice que me gusta Stevens?

-Tú mismo- respondió James encogiéndose de hombros- No has parado de mirarla en todo este rato, y te molesta que tu mejor amigo la bese.

-Nunca pensé que me podía llegar a agradar esa loca- respondió Remus sonriendo a medias y girándose para ver a James

-Veo que no soy el único que piensa que está loca- rió James

-No. Todos saben que es loca.

-Pero esa loca te tiene loco- chasqueo la lengua James

-Lo se- suspiró Remus

-Tienes que hablar con Sirius

-No puedo. Al parecer está realmente interesado en Stevens

-Por favor Lunático! Estamos hablando de Sirius. Debe estar confundiendo amistad con amor. Estoy seguro que Stevens no es para él.

-Preferiría que Sirius se diera cuenta por si mismo de eso- contestó Remus dando por finalizado el tema- James no es esa Evans que va con el hermano de Mariam allá abajo tomados de la mano?- mientras se acercaba mucho mas a la ventana.

-Si es ella- contestó James cambiando por completo su semblante a uno mas serio- Susan dijo que no pasaban de la próxima semana siendo solo amigos- entristeciéndose.

-Pensé que te gustaba

-Aun me gusta- contestó James encogiéndose de hombros- Es ella la que no esta interesada en mi. Además, sea como sea, Bouvier egresa el próximo año- sonriendo traviesamente- No es que vayan a durar toda la vida verdad?

-Uno nunca sabe- dijo Remus viendo la cara de su amigo- James mejor no te metas en esa relación- refiriéndose a Lily y Charles. James como respuesta solo sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

Volvieron a las Tres Escobas alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y vieron como pocas personas que tomaban algo se quedaban. El lugar estaba bastante desordenado y había un olor bastante tóxico. Se encontraron con Peter en Honeyducks y decidieron regresar al castillo para buscar a Sirius.

Lo encontraron tumbado boca arriba en su cama con una botella de cerveza de manteca en la mano.

-Que pasa Canuto?- le preguntó James acercándose para quitarle la botella a Sirius- no deberías beber mas- mañana tenemos partido

-Lo se

-Que pasa? Por que no estas con Stevens?- preguntó Remus tratando de sonar casual

-Nada. Apenas ha visto a sus amigas se ha largado.

-Veo que no te presta tanta atención como lo hacían las demás- comentó James

-Para nada. Es totalmente diferente a las demás.

-Es por eso que te gusta no?- preguntó Peter uniéndose a la conversación.

-No me gusta- contestó Sirius aún tumbado en su cama

-Y Por que la has invitado a salir?- preguntó james sonriéndole a Remus

-Y por que no?

-Porque al terminar con ella, harás que se sienta mal- respondió Remus.

-Sam no es de esas. Estoy seguro que si terminara con ella en este momento, le daría igual- respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sentaba- En este mismo momento debe estar coqueteando con el amigo de March.

-Es eso lo que te molesta?- pregunto James aburriéndose del comportamiento de Sirius

-Para nada

-Y Que es lo que te molesta?- pregunto Peter

-La verdad es que nada- dijo Sirius sonriendo de repente- Los he hecho creer que algo me molesta solo para saber si están enojado conmigo o no. Por haberlos abandonado por ir con Sam.

-Imbecil- dijo James golpeándole en el pecho- Creíamos que algo te había pasado.

-Están molesto?

-No- le sonrió Remus tirándole un cojín. Al fin y al cabo, había recibido información valiosa. No podía estar enojado con Sirius.

-Perfecto- sonrió Sirius devolviéndole el cojín a Remus- Esto es la guerra.


	10. Un Fin de Semana lleno de Sorpresas: II

**Capítulo Diez**

**Un Fin de Semana lleno de Sorpresas: Parte II**

Eran las nueve y media y Sirius aún no bajaban a desayunar. Susan alarmada por el retraso de su compañero de equipo, subió a su habitación para despertarlo, acompañada de Lily.

-Menuda guerra que han tenido estos engendros- comentó Susan con una ceja levantada tras ver los montones de plumas que había esparcidas por toda la habitación.

-No te importaría si mortifico un poco a Potter?- dijo sonriendo inocentemente Lily.

-Haz lo que quieras. Yo solo quiero que Black despierte- se encogio de hombros Susan

-Black despierta- comenzó a golpearlo levemente Susan. El chico no reaccionaba

-Potty Pot despierta- comenzó a decir Lily en el oído del chico con una voz no muy agradable.

-Blackie hay un montón de chicas nudistas en tu ducha que esperan por ti- le susurró Susan tratando de despertar el subconsciente de Sirius, el cual ni se inmutó.

-Potter DESPIERTA!!- gritó Lily en el oído del chico. Este seguía sin reaccionar.

-BLAAACK!!!!!- comenzó a pellizcar la piel de Sirius muy fuerte y a golpearlo al mas estilo de King Kong.

-Esta garrapata no despierta Sus- le dijo Lily a su amiga

-Este piojo tampoco- dijo Susan conjurando dos bañeras en medio de la habitación. Lily entendiendo el plan de su amiga las lleno de agua fria con hielos incluidos.

-A las tres- le susurró Susan a Lily levitando a Sirius.

-Uno

-Dos

-TRES!- Sirius y James fueron lanzados al agua helada

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!- el gritó de los chicos se escucho en toda la torre.

-MARCH! EVANS!- gritaron a la vez Sirius y James

-Oli- dijo Susan con su mejor sonrisa de niña buena.

-Que amable forma de despertarnos, Sus- dijo James sarcásticamente saliendo de la tina.

-Acabo de matar dos pájaros de un tiro- sonrió Susan

-Longbottom te espera, Black- le dijo Lily a Sirius mientras le pasaba una toalla.

-Gracias Evans

-Supongo que iras a ver el partido James- dijo Susan

-Por supuesto- respondió- Veré que ridículo hace Bouvier con la snitch- mirando desafiantemente a Lily.

-Nos vemos abajo James- dijo Susan mientras arrastraba de la túnica a Sirius y tras ella iba Lily.

Una vez en el comedor se juntaron con Sam y Mariam. Sirius agarro una bandeja con pasteles de crema, le guiño el ojo a Sam y se fue con Susan hacia el campo de Quidditch, para juntarse con los demás.

Una vez cambiados se sentaron para que Frank hablara.

-Muy bien chicos, Ravenclaw es un rival facil pero que juegan muy sucio. Ya saben que tienen que dejar todo en la cancha y Charles, confió en que agarras la snitch- le dio un apretón amistoso en el hombro. Los siete integrantes salieron en fila hacia la cancha en donde ya estaban los Ravenclaw.

-Quiero un partido limpio- dijo Madam Hooch- Capitanes, saludense- Frank y Matthew Smith, un moreno bastante musculoso, se dieron un FUERTE apretón de manos.

* * *

-He dicho un juego limpio Smith!- gritó Hooch cinco minutos después, desde su escoba tras haber tocado antes el silbato- Estas bien Black?

-Si no se preocupe- dijo Sirius estabilizandose en el aire.

-Tras esta infraccion continuamos- dijo Paul, quien era el comentarista de Quidditch - y Weffort tiene la quaffle! Se la pasa a D'Amici mas conocida como la italiana y se la quita la preciosa March! Hey Mills ni se te ocurra lanzarle una quaffle que la necesito enterita para nuestra cita mañana!- Recibiendo una mirada confusa de Susan mientras él le guiñaba un ojo.

-Señor Lucas por favor concéntrese en el juego- le reprocho McGonagall

-Si profesora… Momento!! Mi querida hermana ha marcado un punto a favor de Gryffindor! 10 a 0 a favor de Gryffindor! Y Black le lanza una bludger a Smith! Estos chicos si que están peleados eh? La italiana vuelve a tener la quaffle, se la pasa Weffort y ella a Jordan Lucas, el apuesto chico que es mi hermano! De tal palo a tal astilla no chicas? Pero ojo… al parecer Orla se la ha quitado y Jordan la persigue! Pero si esto se ha convertido en una pelea de hermanos! Tranquilo chicos o mamá los castigara- chasqueando la lengua

-Concéntrese en el partido señor Lucas- repitio la profesora McGOnagall

-Si mi capitana. Orla logra lanzarle la quaffle a Wright que se la pasa a Sus, que se la pasa a Orla, a Ryan, Sus, Ryan y anotan!!! Gryffindor a la cabeza 20 a 0. Que te está pasando Lockhart! Acaso te mirabas en el espejo que no viste esa quaffle venir? Momento!! El muy cabrón de Smith le ha lanzado una quaffle a nuestro querido capitán que logra esquivarla. Les cuento chicas que mi amigo hace muy poco ha vuelto con su novia Alice y que esta muy feliz así que no podrán pedirle citas hasta nuevo aviso. Weffort tiene la quaffle de nuevo y se la lanza a Jordan que se la devuelve y la quita March con ese buen fisico que tiene…

-Lucas es la ultima vez que comentas este partido!- grito mcGonagall

-Como quiera sargento y Black le lanza una bludger a la italiana que intentaba acercarse a Susan!... cuidado Orla!- la pequeña hermana de Paul había sido blanco de una bludger lanzada por Eric Mills uno de los bateadores de Ravenclaw- Al parecer Orla ha caído y no puede seguir jugando! Ándate con cuidado Mills nadie se mete con los Lucas!! Vamos Charles coge la Snitch!!

Habían pasado quince minutos desde que el partido había empezado y ni rastro de la Snitch. La puntuación iba 50 a 10 a favor de Gryffindor y ya Orla y Bryan Thompson habían caído de sus escobas.

-No lo puedo creer!- grito indignado James- debería estar YO jugando y no el idiota de Bouvier. Ya llevan mucho tiempo jugando!

-Solo han pasado 15 minutos James- lo calmo Remus- además el equipo ha jugado muy bien.

-Miren chicos- llamo su atención Peter

-Al parecer Charles ha visto la Snitch! La ha visto! Spellman le sigue muy de cerca!- Vamos Charles tu puedes! Y miren ese magnifico giro de Charles… LA HA ATRAPADO!! Charles Bouvier ha atrapado la Snitch! Gryffindor le pateo el trasero a Ravenclaw 200 puntos a 10! Gryffindor gana!!

Todos los Gryffindor aplaudieron eufóricos y bajaron a felicitar a sus jugadores a la cancha. Sam ayudo a llevar a Sirius a la enfermería ya que tenia varios moretones en la cara y un esguince en el pie, Mariam llevo a Susan a la enfermería ya que estaba media inconciente en el piso y Lily corrió a ver a Charles. De repente paro en seco y se dio cuenta de que se le había perdido. Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y se dio vuelta para ver quien era. Sonrió y se hecho a los brazos de Charles. Al instante sintió los calidos labios de él sobre los suyos. Fue un beso lleno de cariño y ternura. Al separarse lo único que logró decir Lily fue:

-Jugaste muy bien- sonrió

-Tu me motivaste- le devolvió la sonrisa Charles mientras la volvía a besar. Lo que no sabían era que desde lejos un joven de gafas miraba la escena con cierta tristeza.

* * *

-Como estas Sirius?- pregunto James entrando a la enfermería como un huracán. Se acercó a la cama de su amigo y sonrió a medias.

-Excelente- le levantó los pulgares Sirius- Solo son unas contusiones. Nada que mi querida Poppy no pueda solucionar

-Me alegro. Que le paso a Susan?

-Al parecer Smith le tiro una bludger en la cabeza al finalizar el partido y se ha caído de la escoba- contestó Sam que estaba preocupada por su amiga- Cuando la traían hacia acá cayo inconciente.

-Tranquila Stevens va a estar bien- le dio un amistoso apretón de manos- Ahí viene Poppy con March.

-Como va a estar Madam Pomfrey?- le preguntó Mariam

-Puede despertar en cualquier momento- contesto la enfermera- Señor Black le aconsejo que descanse un momento. Potter, Bouvier y Stevens por favor vayan a sus salas comunes a celebrar. Su amigo está bien y hay demasiada gente acá. Yo les avisare cuando March despierte, no se preocupen- mientras sacaba a los chicos de la sala común- Señorita Lucas, usted también debería descansar unas horas. Paul no te preocupes por ella, está bien, anda y celebra con tu casa- mientras lo sacaba también.

-Realmente estará bien?- preguntó Sirius mirando preocupado a Susan

-No lo se Black- contestó la enfermera honestamente- Le dieron muy fuerte en la cabeza. Puede que demore semanas en despertar- viendo la cara de preocupación en la cara agregó- Ella es fuerte.

-Si. De esas que ya no se encuentran.

* * *

-Estoy preocupada por Susan- dijo Lily de vuelta a su habitación- Se veia muy mal en la enfermería.

-Ese muy hijo de su madre Smith tiene que pagar- dijo Sam con los puños apretados- Nadie se mete con MI amiga sin pagar.

-Necesitaremos ayuda y se exactamente quien nos puede ayudar- dijo Mariam sonriendo

-Potter…- comenzó Lily

-… y compañía…- continuo Sam

-…sin Black por supuesto- finalizó Mariam chasqueando la lengua a Sam- Lo siento Sam pero no será más que un estorbo con el pie esguinzado- a lo que recibió como respuesta un gesto despreocupado de Sam

-Si. La existencia de Black es un estorbo, imagina como lo será con su pie en ese estado-agregó Lily

-Ya te estas pareciendo a Susan- dijo Sam sonriendo melancólicamente.

-Como sea, tenemos que hablar con Potter- habló Mariam viendo la cara que Lily ponía- AHORA.

-Debo ir yo también?- preguntó Lily- tu sabes como me altera ese arrogante.

-Entonces tendremos que aguantarte- dijo Sam- TIENES que ir! Es por Susan!! La loca que no deja que se acerquen a ti por miedo a que te hagan daño. La misma que embrujó a Malfoy por haberte dicho sangre sucia y que dejó a Petegrew en la enfermería por haberte tirado tripas de sapo. TENEMOS que hacerlo por ella.

-Tienes razón- dijo Lily al borde de las lagrimas- VAMOS!- tomando la mano de Sam para apurarla.

-Cuidado que me caigo!- chilló Sam

-Lo siento- la soltó Lily- POTTER!! POOTTEERR!! DONDE MIERDA ESTAS CUANDO SE TE NECESITA!!- comenzó a gritar Lily por toda la sala

-A esta se le han pegado los mismos genes de histeria de Susan- le susurró Sam a Mariam

-Si dejas de chillar- dijo una voz calmada- tal vez te diga donde está

-Potter?

-Evans- dijo James sacándose la capa de invisibilidad de encima- a que se debe vuestra "encantadora" presencia?

-Cállate y escucha- contestó Lily molesta

-Necesitamos tu ayuda Potter- se adelantó Mariam antes de que Lily dijera otra pesadez

-Really?

-POTTER!

-Lo siento- le guiñó un ojo a Lily- Que necesitan chicas?

-Sabes como esta Susan verdad?- preguntó Sam

-Si- dijo James enseriándose- vengo de la enfermería. Escuche a la enfermera decirle a Sirius que estaba muy grave.

-Todo es culpa del maldito de Smith!- dijo Sam enfurecida- si tan solo me hubieras dejado envenenarlo el otro dia en pociones esto no habria pasado!- dirigiendose a Lily.

-Tu sabes que te habrían castigado.

-Bien poco me importaba. En fin ahora hay que hacer algo. Tiene que arrepentirse de lo que hizo- dirigiéndose a James- Que propones Potty-Pot?

-Deberíamos ridiculizarlo frente a todo el colegio- se adelanto Lily

-No… demasiado soft para él- dijo James- tiene que ser algo que le afecte físicamente. Que lo deje en la enfermería.

-Que propones Potter?- le preguntó Lily

-Debo ver a Sirius. Preparar un plan.- dijo James tomando su capa y desapareciendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, no sin antes decir- Mañana a las 10 de la noche en nuestra habitación.


	11. Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas

**Capitulo 11**

**Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas**

La noticia de que Charles Bouvier, el sexy buscador suplente del equipo de Gryffindor y Lily Evans, la estricta prefecta eran novios, ya era conocida para el Lunes. Sirius salió dos días más tarde de la enfermería y, ese mismo día, Mathew Smith se reporto en la enfermería con la cara verde y enormes furúnculos en los genitales. Por otra parte, Susan aún no despertaba y recibía visitas diarias de sus amigas. Incluso Sirius estaba preocupado. Habían pasado cinco días y la chica aún no despertaba.

Una tarde mientras todos estaban en clase, Sirius fue a la enfermería. Había hecho que lo expulsaran solo porque tenía una extraña sensación de que quería ver a Susan. Se decepciono mucho al llegar, ya que la vio igual que los otros días.

-Black que haces aquí?- preguntó la enfermera al verlo entrar.

-Me dolía el pie- mintió Sirius

-Te buscaré algo para el dolor. Espérame aquí- dijo la enfermera mientras entraba a otra sala. Sirius aprovecho para acercarse a la cama de Susan. Se sentía rarísimo desde que ella había caído inconsciente. La extrañaba. Extrañaba discutir con ella, extrañaba verla guapa todos los días, extrañaba su presencia.

-Despierta Susan por favor- le susurró Sirius tomando su mano. Apenas tomó su mano sintió como el calor volvía al cuerpo de la chica. Pudo ver instantes después como Susan despertaba.- Susan!- saltó Sirius sobre ella para abrazarla.

-Black? Que pasó?- preguntó una Susan muy confundida- Me duele la cabeza. Donde estoy?

-Estas en la enfermería. Una bludger te golpeó en la cabeza, caíste inconsciente y ya estamos a Viernes.

-Que haces tú acá?- preguntó Susan aún mas confundida.

-Quería saber como estabas. Todos están muy preocupados sabes?

-Oh… bueno… gracias por venir… supongo- contestó extrañada Susan. Sirius tenía unas ganas incontrolables de abrazarla, pero se tuvo que contener ya que justo llego la enfermera con sus medicinas.

-Señorita March! Ha despertado! Que alegría- se acercó la enfermera a revisarla- Como se siente?

-Estoy un poco mareada pero fuera de eso, bien- contestó Susan

-Me alegro querida, tus amigos te han venido a ver todos los días. Estaban muy preocupados. Descansa ahora- dijo Madam Pomfrey haciendo que se recostara de nuevo- Black aplica esto en tu pie y te sentirás mejor.

-Gracias Poppy

-Susan!- gritó alguien de la puerta. Se acercó a su cama y la abrazó. Era Paul.- Como estas preciosa?- besándola en la frente.

-Me voy. Espero que estes mejor March- dijo Sirius arqueando una ceja ante la llegada de Paul- Adiós Lucas

-Me duele un poco la cabeza- le sonrió- pero me siento bastante bien.

-Me alegro. Por cierto jugaste muy bien- dijo Paul

-Como es eso de que me necesitas para una cita?- le preguntó Susan arqueando un ceja recordando lo que había dicho Paul en el partido, mientras este le acomodaba las almohadas.

-Pues… eso. Saldrás conmigo en una cita no?

-Puede ser. Pero no te hagas ilusiones- chasqueo la lengua.

-Charles y Lily andan juntos- sonrió Paul a Susan

-Por fin! Ya sabía yo que no pasaban de esta semana- dijo Susan

-Si. Debo volver a clases, además acá vienen tus amigas. Te cuidas preciosa- mientras le daba un beso en la frente- Adiós.

-Nos vemos- le sonrió Susan mientras veía como sus amigas se acercaban corriendo a su cama a abrazarla- Muy bien Evans quiero todos los detalles- mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Los rumores vuelan en este colegio ah?- dijo Lily chasqueando la lengua

-Solo lo importante- sonrió Susan

-Cuéntale Lily- la animó Mariam

-Solo nos besamos- dijo Lily mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama de Susan- es muy tierno conmigo y me pidió que fuera su novia.

-Que le dijiste?

-Que si por supuesto- dijo Lily sonriendo- ni loca dejo pasar una oportunidad como esta de estar con un chico maravilloso.

-Felicidades- dijo Susan muy feliz por su amiga-

-¿Cuándo despertaste?- preguntó Mariam

-Hace unos minutos- contestó Susan

-Cuando te dan el alta?- preguntó Sam

-Supongo que mañana.

-Que bien! Porque tenemos muuucho que hablar.

Tres días más tarde, Susan volvió a su habitación. Aún tenía que descansar durante el resto de la semana, pero por lo menos podía estar más tiempo con sus amigas. Estaban las cuatro amigas reunidas tras su salida en su habitación, conversando de la vida, llenas de comida y con un desorden industrial en el cuarto.

-Y bien? Como va todo con Charles, Lily?- preguntó Sam

-Muy bien, es muy cariñoso y lo mejor es que no es hostigoso- dijo Lily sonriendo para sí misma

-Charles es un buen chico- agregó Mariam- debes tenerlo loquito. No son muchas las chicas que se le conocen

-pero si es muy guapo- dijo Susan llenándose la boca de bollos.

-Eso no significa que Charles esté con todas- dijo Mariam- y menos que sean su novia. De hecho solo han sido 3 las novias que le he conocido, y eso que él me cuenta todo.

-Al parecer es exigente el chico- dijo Sam- BIEN LILY!- lanzándole un almohadón

-Como va lo tuyo con Black?- le preguntó Lily acomodándose sobre el almohadón

-No hay nada entre nosotros- se encogió de hombros Sam

-No es lo que vimos el otro día en las Tres Escobas- dijo Susan levantando una ceja sarcástica.

-No pasa nada… lo de siempre la verdad. Él en lo suyo, yo en lo mío. Nada de compromiso, todo muy relajado y todos contentos.

-ya sabía yo que no va para nada concreto- dijo Lily

-Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó Susan abriendo una barra de chocolate

-Porque Sam necesita madurar en el aspecto amoroso y créeme que no lo hará con Sirius Black, su doble en versión masculina

-Lily tiene razón, no me interesa Black en ningún otro sentido que no sea besos y algo más. Además mis ojos los tengo puestos en otro- dijo Sam sonriéndole a sus amigas.

-Y supongo que no nos lo dirás- dijo Mariam frunciendo el ceño.

-Exacto.

-Algo muy raro paso el otro día- recordó Susan- Black estaba junto a mí cuando desperté.

-Black estuvo muy raro todos esos días que estuviste en la enfermería- comentó Lily

-Si es cierto- agregó Sam- Me lo encontré muchas veces en la enfermería.

-Yo creo que se siente culpable- dijo Mariam- Ya saben… El es el golpeador no? Se supone que el debe proteger al equipo de todas las bludgers. Y fue exactamente una la que te golpeó.

-Cambiando de tema, Susan que pasa con Paul? No cualquiera te va a buscar a la enfermería con un gran ramo de rosas- agregó Sam levantándose para ir a la ventana a prender un cigarro.

-Si es cierto, y esa invitación que hizo enfrente de todo el colegio dice mucho- sonrió Mariam

-No sean niñas. Solo somos amigos- dijo Susan- por el momento- chasqueando la lengua.

-Es guapísimo, como es que no lo notamos antes?- preguntó Sam

-Cambió mucho de el año pasado a ahora- dijo Susan- yo lo conocía desde antes, por mi hermano, pero solo de nombre. Mi hermano siempre hablaba mal de él. Decía que era demasiado engreído.

-Pero ya no lo es- dijo Mariam

-Cambió mucho, desde que su madre murió.

-Susan, tu no sabes por qué Potter anda tan raro?- preguntó Sam dirigiéndose a su baúl y sacando cuatro cervezas de él.

-La verdad es que no- dijo Susan mintiendo. Claro que lo sabía. Estaba triste por la relación de Lily y Charles.

-Stevens! Por que no nos avisas de que tienen una Mini fiesta! Habría llegado antes- dijo Sirius entrando a la habitación como si fuera la de él. Tras él venían Remus y Peter.

-La idea era que tu no estuvieras acá Black- dijo Susan terminando su cerveza- No eres bienvenido en esta habitación.

-Lo siento chicas, tratamos de impedir que viniera pero no lo logramos- se disculpó Remus

-Samantha, te quedan cervezas?- preguntó Sirius haciendo caso omiso a Susan

-Si, acá me quedan algunas

-Y James?- preguntó Susan mirando como Sirius se acomodaba en SU cama

-No quiso venir- dijo Remus mirando a Lily

-Oh… ya veo…

-Mejor, nadie quiere engreídos en esta habitación- dijo Lily

-Pero si ya tenemos a uno- dijo Susan levantando una ceja- y vale por mil.

-Hey uds.- grito Mariam dirigiéndose a Sirius y Sam que se besaban apasionadamente en la cama de Susan- váyanse a una habitación

-AAAH NOO… no en mi presencia Black- se levantó Lily del piso hecha una furia- Samantha apártate- y con un movimiento de varita saco a Sirius de su habitación. Lo mismo hizo con Peter y a Remus le hizo una seña para que se fuera- Contrólate para la próxima Samantha

-Lo siento- dijo Sam riéndose a carcajadas- no volverá a pasar- riendo aún dijo- Han escuchado del baile de disfraces que habrá para Halloween?

-Por supuesto- dijo Lily- escuche que era con parejas.

-Las chicas invitan- agregó Sam- y se exactamente a quién invitar- sonriendo misteriosamente.

-Supongo que no nos lo dirás verdad?- preguntó Susan levantando una ceja sarcástica.

-Exacto- chasqueó la lengua Sam- A todo esto… de que se disfrazaran?

-Recuerdan ese musical que fuimos a ver este verano, cuando estábamos en tu casa Susan?- preguntó Sam

-Chicago… verdad?- dijo Lily recordando y luego haciendo una mueca de terror al adivinar lo que su amiga proponía- no crees que es…

-Una idea perfecta- saltó Susan- me encantó ese musical y los disfraces eran taan lindos

-Ese musical es excelente- comentó Mariam- lo fui a ver con mi hermano este verano cuando llegamos y esos disfraces realmente lo animaron- sonrió Mariam para si recordando la cara de su hermano al ver salir a las chicas con tan poca ropa.

-Enserio le gusto?- preguntó Lily interesada- bueno chicas… y que esperamos para preparar los disfraces?- le sonrió a todas.

-No que tu hermano llego después que tu?- preguntó Susan

-No. Llegamos juntos pero el entro a clases después por sus heridas.

-Cierto. Lo había olvidado.

-Chicas me voy a dormir- dijo Lily levantándose del piso- mañana tenemos clases y una de nosotras debe estar despierta para tomar apuntes con Binns verdad?- las miró a todas levantando una ceja con lo que logró que las tres se levantaran del piso y se fueran a acostar.

-Y tu por que llegas con esa cara?- preguntó James despegando la vista de su libro al ver que Sirius llegaba muy enojado.

-La pelirroja me botó de la habitación- dijo Sirius sentándose en el piso con los brazos cruzados- solo fui a exigir un poco de cariño- haciendo pucheritos- quiero cariños James- levantándose del piso y poniendo cara de pervertido se tiró arriba de su amigo.

-Sirius quítate!- se rió James- Oh! Que bien que han llegado chicos- dijo al ver que Peter y Remus entraban a la habitación- Sirius está falto de cariño.

-Si nos dimos cuenta- dijo Remus levantando una ceja sarcástica- Menudo beso que le diste a Stevens en su habitación. Con razón la pelirroja te botó.

-No fue divertido- se sentó Sirius en la cama de James- Aún me duele el culo. Que leías James?

-Remus, habías escuchado alguna vez algo sobre mapas que te mostraran la ubicación de las personas?- preguntó James

-No, por qué?- contestó Remus tomando el libro que James leía.

-Ahí dice como crearlos- dijo James muy emocionado.

-Se imaginan tener un mapa de Hogwarts, en el cual pudiéramos ver todo lo que los profesores y chicas hacen?- dijo Sirius aún mas emocionado que James.

-Me leíste la mente Canuto

-No es tan difícil crearlo- agregó Remus hojeando el libro- solo debemos evitar ser vistos.

-No es peligroso?- habló por primera vez Peter.

-No. El único peligro que correríamos es ser castigados- contestó Remus

-Tendremos que hacer una corta visita a la librería de Hogsmeade- dijo James- necesitaremos unos cuantos metros de papel.

-Cómo se hace este mapa?- preguntó Sirius

-Debemos volar por sobre el castillo, hasta tener una visión completa de lo que queremos en el mapa. Luego dejamos el pergamino en el que queremos el dibujo, volando mientras decimos unas frases que salen en el libro- explicó James- para terminar hay que enterrarlo en algún lugar característico del castillo y dejarlo hasta la próxima luna nueva, la cual seria Halloween.

-Eso suena sencillo- dijo Peter

-Lo es- respondió James

-Luego se le pueden agregar otras características, como ver que es lo que hacen las personas en el castillo, y el santo y seña que tanto queríamos para que sólo nosotros lo veamos- dijo Remus sonriendo al ver la cara de emoción de Sirius quien saltó en el momento.

-Debemos hacer eso!- poniendo su mano derecha en su pecho dijo- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.


	12. Halloween Encapuchado

**Capitulo 12**

**Halloween Encapuchado**

Era 31 de octubre y el ansiado baile de Halloween había llegado. Era la fecha perfecta para parecer lo que quisieras, sin que nadie te criticara.

-Todavía no puedo creer que Stevens te haya invitado- dijo Sirius a Remus en su habitación- Pensé que me iba a invitar a mi!

-Cuídate de ella, Remus- dijo James mientras se arreglaba la capa del disfraz frente al espejo- Puede ser muy… peligrosa.

-Te molesta que vaya con ella Canuto?- preguntó Remus preocupado por la respuesta.

-Para nada- dijo Sirius y poniéndose serio de repente- De hecho, harían una linda pareja. Polos opuestos se atraen- le guiño un ojo pícaramente.

-Muy bien mosqueteros- dijo James- procedamos a salvar damiselas.

-Este ya se tomó enserio el papel- dijo Sirius rodando los ojos

-A la profesora de Estudios muggles le encantará nuestro disfraz- dijo Remus tomando su sombrero y saliendo de la habitación.

Los tres habían inspirado su disfraz en el famoso libro muggle, "Los Tres Mosqueteros". Vestían con un sombrero con pluma, capa y botas. Se veían muy guapos. Sirius se dejó para la ocasión el pelo desordenado e iba de azul, James se dejo de afeitar una semana e iba de verde y Remus, al igual que James, se había dejado de afeitar e iba de rojo.

Bajaron a la sala común en donde primero esperarían a Sam (y de paso James aprovecharía de ver a su pelirroja preferida) y luego irían al Gran Comedor en donde celebrarían el baile.

-No puedo creer que me hayan convencido de usar esto- dijo Lily a sus amigas viéndose en el espejo.

-Te ves guapísima amiga- le dijo Sam

-Yo no puedo creer que Sam haya invitado a Lupin al baile- dijo Susan mientras terminaba de encresparse el pelo.

-Trata de no corromperlo Sammy- dijo Mariam- parece un buen chico

-Si, Mariam tiene razón. No seas mala con él- dijo Lily

-Chicas! No es como si yo fuera una víbora- se defendió Sam

-Ajaa- dijo Susan sarcásticamente

Las chicas por otro lado habían decidido vestirse como en el musical "Chicago". Todas llevaban corsé, faldas cortísimas y tacos de gran altura. Lily vestía de blanco, Susan de rojo, Sam de negro y Mariam de color ciruela.

-Con esos tacos tus piernas se ven kilométricas- le dijo Mariam a Lily- a Charles le va a encantar!

-Chicas dense prisa- dijo Susan- Los chicos están esperando.

-De verdad no te molesta que vaya con Chris, Sus?- preguntó Mariam

-Me encanta la idea de que vayas con el- le sonrió Susan- sólo espero que vuelvas a nuestra habitación esta noche- le guiñó un ojo picadamente.

-Wooow! Parece que Mariam tendrá un poquito de acción esta noche jajaja- dijo Sam antes de desaparecer por la puerta- nos vemos chicas.

-Stevens tápate un poco!- le grito Sirius cuando la vio bajar

-Silencio Black- le ordeno Sam- Hola Remus- le sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola Stevens- dijo Remus ofreciéndole en brazo- Nos vamos?

-Vamos- dijo Sam mirando con mala cara a Sirius y James que lo habían empezado a seguir -Es que acaso ustedes son los guardaespaldas de Remus?

-No… pero…

-Par de pajaritos vuelen de acá- dijo Sam chasqueando los dedos como orden- Esta cita es de DOS personas- guiñándole un ojo a Remus.

-Que amarga- dijeron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo que se iban a tomar uno de los tantos pasadizos para llegar antes al Gran Comedor.

-Espero no aburrirte mucho Stevens- dijo Remus mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor

-Te aseguró que no lo harás- dijo la rubia con una gran sincera sonrisa- Por cierto… llámame Sam. No nos odiamos verdad? Debes llamarme Sam.- volvió a sonreír Samantha dejando loco por dentro a Remus.

-Sam- le devolvió la sonrisa Remus

-Perfecto…- dijo Sam mientras tomaba la mano de su acompañante y lo dirigía al Gran Comedor

* * *

A medianoche, el baile estaba prendidísimo. La mayoría de las parejas estaban bailando con el grupo que había dejado Dumbledore, y los que no estaban sentados descansando, se habían ido a pasear a los terrenos y habitaciones del castillo. La mayoría de los profesores se habían ido a dormir ya que las órdenes claras de Dumbledore era dejar a los alumnos tranquilos por una noche y que de paso, ellos mismos pudieran descansar.

-Te dije que te ves muy bien con ese traje Sus?- dijo Paul mirando a Susan embobado

-Un par de veces- dijo Susan riendo

-Iré a buscar algo para tomar, quieres algo nena?- comento Paul a Susan

-Si claro- contesto Susan mientras veía como Sirius tomando quizás que cosa, la miraba desde la pared de enfrente

-Anda y dile algo- le dijo James a su lado

-A quien?- preguntó Sirius distraído

-A Susan. Acaso me crees ciego? Te vi como la mirabas Canuto.

-Ciego estas si es que tu no la miras. Se ve guapísima con ese traje, imposible no mirar esas curvas- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa picarona.

-Prefiero a las pelirrojas- contestó James sonriendo- pero por ahora me debo conformar con cualquiera- mientras veía como dos chicas guapísimas descaradamente le guiñaban un ojo- de ánimos Canuto?

-Siempre Cornamenta- dijo Sirius mientras se dirigía con James a cazar a su próxima victima.

* * *

-Lily te ves preciosa- le dijo Charles por décima vez a la pelirroja

-Tu igual te ves guapo

-Odio que Potter te mire tanto- le comentó Charles mientras veía como James devoraba con la mirada a Lily

-No te preocupes… ya encontrara algo mas con que entretenerse- dijo Lily cuando vio como dos chicas se acercaban al joven- te lo dije- levantando una ceja sarcástica- Vamos a bailar?

-Vamos- dijo Charles dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

* * *

-Así que… estos son los bailes de Hogwarts?- pregunto Mariam bostezando

-Nos vamos de acá?- le preguntó Chris cuando vio la cara de aburrimiento de la chica.

-Merlin! Por fin lo preguntaste- exclamó Mariam a su pareja con un guiño de picardía.

-Vamos a mi habitación?- le sonrió con una media sonrisa seductora Chris.

-Y yo que pensé que eras tímido… Tengo un lugar mejor- tomó la mano de su pareja y salieron rápidamente del salón.

Caminaron durante unos minutos por los pasillos desiertos del colegio hasta llegar a una pared que no tenía nada sobre ella, Mariam pasó frente a ella tres veces y una puerta surgió en el lugar.

Al entrar, sin fijarse siquiera en lo que había aparecido, comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente como si la vida dependiera de ello. Rápidamente el pañuelo de pirata de Chris voló por los aires y segundos después su camisa siguió el mismo camino. Tropezaron con la cama y continuaron su "labor" ahí.

-Mierda!- dijo alguien desde la puerta en el preciso momento en que el corsé de Mariam volaba al sofá…-nos ganaron el sitio… Bouvier??

-Que tal Potter- saludo Mariam mientras se tapaba con la sabana mas próxima

-Lamento la interrupción- dijo James tomando por la cintura a una chica morena de ojos claros- nosotros ya nos íbamos- dijo un poco… cohibido? - cuando la puerta por fin se cerró Chris dijo:

-En que estábamos? – mientras la volvía a besar

* * *

-Oye Remus- se acerco una chica rubia de ojos claros- vamos a bailar?

-mmm…- Remus miro incomodo a Sam pero ella le sonrió y le dijo- no te preocupes… ve… yo no me molestare.

-Vamoos- agarro su mano rápidamente la rubia e hizo que se levantara de su asiento

Camino unos pasos y se dio vuelta para ver a Sam. La chica se había quedado sentada tomando su cerveza y viendo como los demás bailaban- No me apetece bailar ahora niña, tal vez en otra ocasión- le sonrió cortésmente y volvió a su mesa donde SU chica lo esperaba.

-Que rápido volviste- sonrió Sam feliz por dentro

-prefiero estar sentado aquí contigo- dijo Remus en el momento en que tomaba su mano, a lo que Sam respondió con una sonrisa

* * *

-Podrías elegir un lugar mas privado, no crees Black?- le dijo Susan mientras se servia un poco de jugo. Sirius, al ver que era Susan quien le hablaba, se arreglo el traje y le susurro algo a la colorina con la que estaba. Esta, al instante se fue casi llorando y dejando atrás a Sirius con una linda marca roja en su mejilla.

-Linda marca- comento Susan bebiendo de su jugo alterado- combina con tu traje- le guiño un ojo divertida.

-Te ves bien hoy- le dijo Sirius serio

-Demasiado para ti cariño- respondió Susan. Estaba apunto de darse la vuelta para irse con Paul, cuando de repente, una explosión en el patio sonó. El salón quedó en una completa oscuridad y todo se transformo en caos. Las chicas comenzaron a gritar y los hombres trataron de proteger a las chicas. Cuando las luces volvieron se dieron cuenta que habían mas de treinta hombres vestidos con capuchas de color rojo y negro repartidos por todo el salón.

-Quien mierda son estos tipos?- pregunto Sirius a Susan desde el suelo

-No tengo idea Black. Ven sígueme- mintió Susan sacando su varita. Sirius la imito y comenzaron a arrastrarse por el piso. Pudieron oir más gritos y pudieron ver como uno de los encapuchados estaba hechizando a un alumno.

-Búsquenla- dijo el que parecía ser el jefe de los encapuchados a un grupo de unos 10 encapuchados- y no vuelvan hasta que la tengan.

-Adonde vamos?- preguntó Sirius una vez que lograron salir del salón.

-A la lechuzería, mandaremos una carta a Dumbledore.

-No esta en el castillo?

-Por supuesto que no idiota. Es Halloween y Dumbledore es importante. Eso te dice algo?- le dijo Susan antes de tomar la mano de Sirius y salir corriendo.

-Quien diablos son estos tipos Charles?- dijo Lily sacando su varita y abrazándose a su novio

-No puede ser… no puede ser- repetía Charles una y otra vez- Donde mierda esta Mariam- mirando por todo el lugar

-En la sala multiuso, con Chris- dijo James llegando al lado de Lily- Estas bien Evans?

-Si, pero que diablos esta pasando.

-Cuídala Potter por favor. Debo buscar a mi hermana- dijo Charles antes de salir corriendo.

-Oh no… mira lo que están haciendo con ese niño- se paro Lily y se acerco al encapuchado que hechizaba al pequeño niño

-Evans no…

-Déjalo!- grito Lily apuntando con su varita al encapuchado- Que es lo que quieren!

El encapuchado dejo de concentrarse en el niño para fijarse en Lily. Acto seguido se acercó el que parecía ser el jefe del grupo y queda frente a Lily.

-Díganme simplemente donde esta la niña y nos iremos- dijo el jefe- No nos gusta pelear, pero si no nos entregan a la niñas nos obligaran a hacerlo.

-De que niña están…- dijo Lily hasta que todas las piezas del rompecabezas se unieron- Mariam- pensó-…. Hablando.

-Mariam Bouvier- dijo el jefe- no me mientan yo se que esta acá. Y se también que el inepto de mi hijo también esta acá- al decir eso se saco la mascara y pudieron ver a un hombre demacrado, con los ojos y el pelo negro.

-Ellos no están acá- dijo Lily- Abandonaron el castillo anoche

-Evans para de hablar- le susurro James al oído

-Yo se que están acá- grito enfurecido el hombre- no mientas niña!- apuntándola con su varita

-No están acá!- volvió a gritar Lily. Antes de que el hombre pudiera decir el hechizo James se puso entre la chica y el encapuchado, recibiendo todo el hechizo en el pecho y cayendo al piso inconciente.

-Potter! Solo YO puedo hechizar a Potter viejo loco!- grito Lily antes de lanzar un hechizo que por supuesto el hombre logro esquivar.

-No te metas conmigo niñita, o te arrepentirás- dijo el hombre casi sin inmutarse- tráeme a Mariam, y te doy cinco segundos para que desaparezcas de mi vista.

-Señor, no la hemos encontrado- volvieron los diez encapuchados que se habían repartido por el colegio

-Déjala- dijo una voz detrás de la multitud que veía expectante como Lily y el viejo discutían mientras los hombres de Bouvier custodiaban que nadie más se acercara- Déjala tranquila y yo me voy contigo.

-Charles no!- grito Lily.

-Sal de acá Lily, AHORA- le ordeno Charles


	13. La Huída

-Y ahora que?- preguntó Sirius una vez haber mandado la carta al director alertando de lo que pasaba en el colegio

-Vamos a ver como están Lily y James- dijo Susan caminando hacia el Gran Salón

-Como supiste donde estaba Dumbledore?- preguntó Sirius

-Mi madre celebra Halloween todos los años con una gran fiesta, y todos los funcionarios importantes asisten… entre ellos Dumbledore- explicó Susan encogiéndose de hombros- Son realmente aburridas, no se como es que no se las pierde… desde que tengo memoria, siempre ha ido. Tus padres también Black, siempre son invitados

-Yo no tengo idea de lo que pase con ellos March- dijo Sirius fríamente- tampoco me importa- viendo como Susan palidecía al escuchar gritos provenientes del Gran Salón

-Viejo loco…- murmuro por lo bajo

-March que esta pasando?- preguntó Sirius haciéndola parar en seco.

-Nada que no te pueda explicar mas tarde- dijo Susan mirando a los ojos a Sirius- te prometo que te lo diré o al menos lo intentare, mejor nos damos prisa.

-Vamos- dijo Sirius tomando de la mano a Susan para que se apuraran.

* * *

-Por favor padre- dijo Charles- me voy contigo pero por favor vete de acá.

-No es a ti a quien quiero, muérete, ya no es asunto mió- dijo el hombre escupiendo en la cara de Charles- tu sabes donde esta tu hermana, DIMELO AHORA!- apuntándolo con su varita

-No se donde esta- dijo Charles tratando de sonar lo mas sincero posible.

-Mentiroso!-gritó enfurecido Rufus- _Crucio!-_ sonriendo al ver como su hijo caía de rodillas y se comenzaba a retorcer en el piso- Seguro que todavía no me vas a decir donde esta Mariam?

-No- dijo Charles con dificultad pero desafiante.

-Rufus- dijo Dumbledore apareciendo por la puerta principal del Gran Salón. Tras él venía la mayoría de los profesores, entre ellos Mc Gonagall y Slughorn.

-Dumbledore… quien más podía ser- dijo Rufus Bouvier despectivamente.

-La niña no esta acá- dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore- así que mejor será que tu y tus hombres se vayan.

-Quiero a mi hija- volvió a gritar Rufus

-Ella no se ira contigo Bouvier- dijo Dumbledore con una voz tan intimidadora que hizo que Bouvier hiciera una mueca de furia.

-Te juro que volveré Dumbledore, y me voy a llevar a la niña. ES MI HIJA!- grito el hombre enfurecido

-Dejo de ser tu hija hace mucho tiempo, Rufus-dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore- cuando la obligaste a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad- todas las luces se volvieron a apagar y cuando volvieron, todos los encapuchados ya se habían ido.

-Charles- grito Lily corriendo a abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos- Estas bien?

-James!- Sirius llego corriendo junto a Susan al ver a James tendido en el piso.

-Todos los alumnos a sus habitaciones AHORA- grito Dumbledore- tranquilos nada les pasara, ellos se han ido. Ahora traten de dormir y mañana al mediodía tendrán una reunión con sus jefes de casa. Buenas Noches a todos- todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir del salón rápidamente. Todos tenían miedo.

-Señorita Evans, por favor lleve a Potter a la enfermería- dijo Dumbledore

-Anda- le susurro en el oído Charles dándole en beso en la mejilla para tranquilizarla- yo estaré bien.

-Donde esta escondida Charles?- pregunto Dumbledore

-Sala de menesteres, Chris March la esta vigilando- dijo Charles

-Muy bien, entonces señorita March y señor Black, por favor vayan a buscarlos y llévenla a mi oficina, que tu hermano vuelva a su habitación Susan por favor

-Si profesor- dijo Sirius caminando hacia la salida y ayudando a Lily a llevar a James a la enfermería.

* * *

-Me la quiero llevar de acá Dumbledore- dijo Charles una vez en el despacho del director- muchas gracias por protegerla, pero nosotros nos vamos de acá.

-Sabes lo que eso significa Charles?- pregunto Dumbledore mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia su despacho- no recibirá la educación necesaria para defenderse sola, la alejaras de sus amigas y tu dejaras a Lily.

-Yo la entrenare y su vida es más importante que su relación con sus amigas o mi relación con Lily- dijo decidido Charles

-Muy bien- dijo Dumbledore respetando la opinión de Charles- Que pretendes hacer?

-Esta misma noche nos vamos a Norteamérica. Allá tengo algunos amigos que me pueden ayudar. Comenzaremos a entrenar duro y una vez que Mariam cumpla la mayoría de edad y el caos se desate, tal vez volvamos.

-Veo que ya habías pensado que esto podía pasar- dijo Dumbledore

-Todas las noches Dumbledore

-Muy bien- dijo Dumbledore- a las 3 nos encontramos fuera de la sala de menesteres. Van a viajar como unos muggles cualquiera por lo que van a tener que viajar en avión. La profesora Mc Gonagall los acompañara hasta el aeropuerto. Lamento que no pueda ser en traslador pero tenemos todo muy encima y todos aún están celebrando donde los March.

-Gracias profesor por su ayuda. Por todo… de verdad.

* * *

En la enfermería, Lily estaba sentada esperando que James despertara. Se sentía muy culpable por lo que le había pasado.

-Donde diablos estoy?- pregunto James despertando. Al percatarse de que Lily estaba al lado de él, se dio vuelta para volver a dormir- Debo estar soñando. Lily Evans esta al lado mío y no me ha hechizado aun.

-Potter no estas soñando- dijo Lily rodando los ojos- Estas en la enfermería.

-Que me paso?

-El viejo loco te dio con el hechizo en el pecho- dijo Lily- que iba dirigido a mí. Gracias James- sonriéndole.

-Por ti cualquier cosa nena- dijo James con una media sonrisa.

-Mejor descansas- dijo Lily mientras le acomodaba las almohadas- gracias- antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-Hey Lily

-Si Potter?

-Me gusta cuando me llamas James- le dijo sonriendo.

-No te acostumbres- dijo Lily saliendo de la enfermería.

* * *

-Gracias chicos por traer a la señorita Bouvier- dijo Dumbledore una vez en su despacho- Pueden volver a sus salas comunes.

Sirius y Susan no hablaron en todo el camino. Se sentían bastante incómodos con la presencia del otro, especialmente Sirius. Al ver que Susan estaba tiritando, Sirius le paso su capa a lo que Susan agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Me vas a decir que paso esta noche?- pregunto Sirius una vez dentro de la sala común, dirigiéndose a un sillón.

-Mariam es hija de este mago oscuro- comenzó Susan sentándose al lado de Sirius- que quiere obligarla a que se una a un tal Voldemort. Ella y su hermano huyeron de Francia y Charles logro escapar del hechizo que la une con su padre, pero ella al ser menor de edad no pudo…

-Y ahora su padre la esta buscando- termino la historia Sirius

-Exacto. Por que la cara Black?- preguntó Susan al ver que Sirius había palidecido.

-Nada de tu incumbencia March- dijo Sirius levantándose del sillón para irse a su habitación.

-muy bien. Entonces… Buenas noches- dijo Susan fríamente abandonando la habitación.

* * *

-Buenos días- dijo una sonriente Sam a la hora del desayuno.

-Que tal tu noche Sam?- preguntó Lily picaramente

-Bastante tranquila

-Cuando vuelven a salir?

-El próximo sábado- grito Sam emocionada

-Por que tanto alboroto chicas- dijo una recién llegada Susan tomando una tostada sin sentarse

-Lupin y Sam tienen una cita el próximo sábado- dijo Lily

-Me alegro por ti Sam, Lupin es un buen chico- dijo Susan terminando su tostada rápidamente

-Y tu adonde vas tan apurada?- pregunto Sam

-Saldré con Paul y ya voy atrasada. Las veo en la tarde chicas- le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una y se fue.

-Adiós- dijeron a coro Lily y Sam.

-Hey chicas- Chris March acababa de llegar al lado de ellas

-Hola Chris- saludaron a coro Sam y Lily.

-Han visto a Mariam? No la encuentro por ninguna parte.

-No llego a dormir anoche- contesto Lily

-Pensé que estaba contigo- dijo Sam picaramente

-Conmigo estuvo un rato, pero luego mi hermana y Black se la llevaron, y no he sabido más de ella.

-Yo tampoco veo a Charles desde anoche- dijo Lily comenzando a preocuparse.

-No te preocupes Lily- le dijo Sam para tranquilizarla- tal vez estén con Dumbledore hablando de lo que paso anoche.

-Si eso debe ser- dijo Lily- creo que iré a buscarlo. Quieres ir?

-Ve tu no más. Iré a hablar un rato con Sophie- contesto Sam dirigiéndose a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-Hola Sam, que tal?- saludó Sophie. Era muy amiga de Sam ya que era la fuente principal de los chismes en Hogwarts. Tenía el pelo rizado y negro hasta la mitad de la espalda y tenía los ojos pardos. Era adicta al sol por lo que todo el año permanecía bronceada lo que hacía resaltar sus ojos. Era muy linda y bastante cotizada por los hombres del colegio, por lo que tenía un gran prontuario de novios incluyendo al mismísimo Sirius Black.

-Muy bien gracias- contestó Sam- me tienes algún chisme buenito para contar?- sonrió entusiasmada

-A que no sabes quienes han vuelto a atacar?- viendo que Sam la animaba para continuar- James y Sirius- viendo como Sam abría mucho sus ojos- con nada mas y nada menos que las gemelas de Slytherin. Ya sabes, las colorinas que se meten con cualquiera.

-Esas?!. Pero si hasta hace poco estaban de novias con Tom Elliot y Fabian Prewett de Hufflepuff- respondió Sam sorprendida.

-Pues ya sabes como son- contestó Sophie- Por otro lado, una de mis fuentes mas confiables, me dijo que vio abandonar el castillo alrededor de las seis de la madrugada a los hermanos Bouvier- aquí Sam se atragantó con la tostada que comía en ese momento

-Que?- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir corriendo en busca de Lily

* * *

-Cornamenta que te paso?- preguntó Sirius entrando a la enfermería y abalanzándose sobre si amigo. Detrás de él venía Peter y Remus.

-Nada chicos, un hechizo mal dirigido- dijo James levantándose y sentándose en la cama- Ya llego a tener el trasero cuadrado de tanto estar acostado- les sonrió a sus amigos- como los trato la noche chicos?

-Se me hizo bastante larga y a ti Remsie?- dijo Sirius acercándose melosamente a Remus

-Aléjate Black. Sam es genial. Me divertí mucho con ella- dijo Remus sonriendo embobado recordando la noche anterior.

-Y tu noche Peter?- preguntó James dirigiéndose al mas pequeño del grupo

-Estuvo bien mientras duró. Annie es muy divertida pero no creo que vuelva a salir con ella- dijo Peter con tristeza

-Por qué?- preguntó Sirius

-Se fue a bailar con Conrad Phillips y no volvió más- se encogió de hombros Peter.

-La nena no valía la pena Pet- le dio unas palmadas en al espalda Sirius

-Es cierto- agregó Remus- a todo esto… les tengo buenas noticias chicos. El mapa está listo- provocando grandes sonrisas en los rostros de James, Sirius y Peter.


	14. Consecuencias y Reconciliaciones

Halloween dio paso a Noviembre. Las tardes se estaban poniendo muy frías y de ves en cuando se ponía a llover a cantaros. Bufandas, guantes y gorros comenzaban a ser desenterrados de los baúles de todo el alumnado de Hogwarts y los días cada ves daban menos cabida a disfrutar un día en los terrenos del castillo sin estar con un kilo de ropa encima. Por otro lado, para nuestros amigos los merodeadores, cada vez su año iba mejorando. Habían logrado crear un mapa excepcional de todos los terrenos de Hogwarts en el cual podían ver a cada una de las personas que habitaban en el castillo. Esto, más la capa de invisibilidad de James y sus habilidades con la magia, habían logrado que los Merodeadores se lucieran con sus bromas sin ser descubiertos. Y es que no tenían nada mejor que hacer ya que al ver que todo tipo de acercamiento que habían logrado con sus compañeras durante los primeros meses de clases, se habían esfumado completamente, decidieron concentrarse en lo que mejor hacían: ser los rebeldes de Hogwarts.

Y es que muchas cosas habían cambiado en este último mes. Para empezar, el abandono de Hogwarts por parte de los hermanos Bouvier ya era un hecho, y esto había afectado no sólo a sus más cercanos, sino que alertó a todo el alumnado acerca de los peligros que acechaban allá fuera. Más muertes de muggles y magos eran reportadas por "El Profeta". Por otro lado, ahora que Charles se había ido, James no perdió el tiempo en tratar de acercarse a Lily, haciendo que esta terminara colapsando y él de paso estuviera una semana con un ojo morado.

La relación entre las chicas y "Los Merodeadores" cada vez era mas distante. Por un lado ellas mismas se fueron alejando al quedar devastadas por la partida de Mariam sin ni siquiera haberse despedido. Le habían tomado mucho cariño y su partida las dejó muy mal, especialmente a Lily que era la más cercana a ella y doblemente gracias a Charles. Su humor había estado de perros todo el mes y la estaba cargando con todos, incluso con las lechuzas que le entregaban "El Profeta" todas las mañanas, y es que más de una había sido devuelta hechizada, por lo que el periódico prohibió la entrega del diario a la pelirroja. Y es que esto no era más que "culpa del insensible de Potter" que no dejaba de molestarla. En fin… la pelirroja ya estaba superando la tercera etapa luego del rompimiento-abandono con Charles, el enojo, descargando su puño contra Potter una de las tantas veces que le pidió una cita. Ahora estaba pasando a la cuarta etapa, tristeza, y cada vez que recordaba el poco tiempo que alcanzó a estar con Charles, comía helado de chocolate como posesa, o en el peor de los casos, bebía hasta quedar tirada en algún lugar de su habitación.

Todo esto ayudaba a que las chicas y los merodeadores se vieran las caras con suerte en las clases, y si es que se veían porque a Susan se le estaba haciendo una costumbre faltar a clases, por estar tratando de soportar a Lily y lidiar con sus propios cambios de humor cada vez que recibía una carta de su madre. ¡Ni siquiera se cambia el color de pelo maniáticamente, la muy loca parece morticia de lo negro que se dejó el pelo! Había comentado una noche Sirius. Samantha por otro lado afrontaba el no ver a sus amigas de la mejor manera que pudo, y es que no encontró otra forma mejor de pasar sus penas que yendo de flor en flor.

En fin… era una de estas heladas tardes a finales de Noviembre, en las cuales no veías ni un alma en los terrenos, cuando nuestros cuatro amigos se encontraban en su sala común, luego de una exuberante cena, sin hacer… absolutamente nada.

-Estoy aburrido- dijo Sirius por séptima vez en el rato que llevaban sentados en los cómodos sillones de la Sala Común viendo como James y Remus jugaban una partida de Snap Explosivos- Cuando es la próxima luna llena, Lunático?- bajando su tono de voz.

-La semana que viene- contestó Remus sacando una rana de chocolate de nadie sabe donde.

-Ah- dijo Sirius volviendo a tirarse en el sillón y sacando el mapa de su túnica- Veamos que está haciendo el mundo.

-Mira- dijo Peter quien se había acercado para imitar a Sirius- Evans está saliendo de las cocinas y March viene entrando al castillo

-Y Stevens va saliendo de la Sala Común de los Hufflepuff- agregó Sirius mirando interesado el mapa- Hey Remus… que paso con ella? Se suponía que se volverían a ver después de Halloween.

-Si… y se suponía que Mariam terminaría el año acá… supongo que todo no pasa como nosotros queremos no?- dijo Remus fríamente.

-Se encuentran frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda- anunció Peter que seguía interesado en el mapa- y las veremos en tres… dos… uno.

Tres chicas aparecieron en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. La más alta de ellas iba con tres grandes potes de helado, la morocha iba llena de barro y con su escoba al hombro, y la rubia solo miraba a su alrededor a ver si encontraba alguien con quien charlar un rato mientras se acomodaba la túnica y el pelo. Por un momento pensó en sentarse con Los Merodeadores, pero al ver que Remus estaba con ellos, optó por irse a su habitación.

-Supongo que por fin podrán hablar- dijo James que había visto toda la escena. Y es que se notaba mucho que las tres estaban en sus propios mundos. James podía soportar que las tres fueran bordes con ellos, que incluso Susan, su amiga de toda la vida no le hablara, pero no soportaba ver a Lily en aquel túnel tras terminar-ser abandonada por Charles, y él sabía muy bien que sola, jamás llegaría al final. Él lo único que quería era ver a su pelirroja con esa bella sonrisa en su rostro aunque eso le costara estar una semana en la enfermería.

**En la habitación de las chicas**

-BASTA! No soporto más esto- dijo Susan de golpe, tirando al suelo la revista que hace media hora intentaba leer, mientras escuchaba como Lily sollozaba y comía helado- Lily suelta ese pote de helado si no quieres que te hechice- sacando su varita.

-No sólo para ti es difícil, Lily- la reprochó Sam- está bien que haya sido tu novio, pero nosotras perdimos a nuestra amiga y no tenemos la mas puta idea de donde está, pero no por eso nos pasamos el día comiendo helado y emborrachándonos hasta quedar tiradas- quitándole el pote de helado y tirándolo afuera de su habitación junto a los otros dos.

-Si!- agregó Susan

-Y tu para de ser tan borde con todo el mundo- agregó Sam apuntando amenazadoramente con su dedo a Susan- mira que saltarte las clases para estar volando en el campo de Quidditch y no hacer otra cosa mas que volar y volar, no te hace nada de bien… mírate en un espejo por Dios! Estas delgadísima- y era cierto. Susan se veía fatal. Estaba demasiado delgada, su cara estaba demacrada y tenía grandes ojeras y estaba muy pálida. Su pelo no la ayudaba mucho ya que estaba enredado y lo había acostumbrado a llevar tomado- Siempre has tenido problemas con tu madre, por que dejas que eso te afecte ahora? Siempre has sido fuerte! No se porque te afecta tanto ahora que tu madre te quiera comprometer con Malfoy- Susan abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar a Sam decir esto- Si si, he estado leyendo tu correspondencia y que?, acaso no tengo razón?- colapsando

-Gracias- dijo Susan abrazando a Sam quien había comenzando a llorar. Lo mismo hizo Lily

-Y tu Sam- comenzó Sam para si misma- dejaras de pasar de chico en chico y trataras de conquistar al único chico que no intento sacarte las amígdalas con su lengua a la primera- sollozando. Y es que cuando a Samantha Stevens le gustaba realmente un chico, no hacía NADA bien. Hacía todo lo contrario. Comenzaba a salir con muchos otros chicos y pasaba del indicado.

-Dejare de comportarme como una estúpida- comenzó Lily- supongo que no puedo hacer nada por volver con Charles y prefiero que él este a salvo a que esté conmigo- Sip… la etapa de la aceptación tras el rompimiento-abandono estaba saliendo a flote. Y luego de un mes, Lily por fin sonrió- pero no me pidan que no sea borde con Potter cuando me hable- agregó amenazadoramente quitando su sonrisa- si es necesario le dejare el ojo morado una y mil veces mas.

-Me dieron unas ganas enormes de comerme una gran hamburguesa con doble carne y doble queso- dijo Susan de repente haciendo reír a las demás… Si… Susan March volvía a ser la misma hambrienta de siempre.

**En la Sala Común, minutos antes**

-BASTA…-se escucho fuerte del lado de las chicas.

-Esa es nuestra señal merodeadores- dijo James de repente dejando de jugar y dirigiéndose a las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de las chicas de Gryffidor- Que comience el show- los cuatros corrieron escaleras arriba para escuchar la conversación de sus compañeras de curso.

**Volviendo a la habitación de las chicas**

-Ya vengo- dijo Susan abriendo rápidamente la puerta de su habitación y dejando al descubierto a cuatro chicos que estuvieron todo el tiempo escuchando.

-POTTER! BLACK! PETEGREW! LUPIN!- gritó histérica Lily- QUE DIABLOS HACEN ESCUCHANDO NUESTRA CONVERSACIÓN- sacando su varita y lanzando un rápido hechizo los hizo desaparecer de su vista.

-Si no estuviera tan hambrienta, yo misma me habría encargado de torturarlos- dijo Susan pegándole "casualmente" una patada en las costillas a Sirius que estaba bajo James, que a su ves estaba bajo Remus que a su ves estaba bajo Peter.

-Colagusano, nos harías el favor de quitar tu GRAN humanidad de arriba de nosotros- dijo James con mucho esfuerzo- Creo que Sirius se está asfixiando- y es que la patada en las costillas no le ayudo mucho para respirar bajo mas de 200 kilos.

-Uy! Lo siento- dijo Peter saliendo de encima de Remus que a su ves salio de encima de James que a su ves se paro de arriba de Sirius que seguía tirado en el piso medio azul.

-Tranquilo Canuto… Inhala por la nariz… Exhala por la boca- dijo James sentándolo

-Evans… y… March… me… las… pagan…- dijo Sirius con dificultad.

Exacto… Todo había vuelto a la normalidad en el castillo. Ahora solo queda esperar a la próxima travesura de los merodeadores. Por mientras dejamos a un muy pensativo Remus al escuchar cierto comentario de parte de la rubia Stevens. Quien será el chico que había encantado a Sam? El tendría que descubrirlo.


End file.
